Stealing Back The Past
by Dynnzel
Summary: Link is reincarnated in the future where he's a master thief along with his brother and sister. An old enemy of their parents comes back to forcefully recruit them to steal the spirituel stones and the master sword. R&R Final chap!
1. Chapter 1

Was watching a movie once where the "good" guys were thieves. Couldn't help myself. Enjoy!  
  
A/N: The Avvi in here was completely before I thought it out for my penname.  
  
Chapter I:  
  
17 year old Link Adrian, his younger brother Nakai who was 16, and his sister, 15 year old Avvi. Walked nonchalantly into their new school Emerald High. The halls were empty except for a few discarded papers and bubblegum wrappers.  
  
Avvi whacked her brother Kai on the back of his head, "Next time we're not waiting for you to finish checking your e-mail!"  
  
"Ow! Hey, unlike you I've got important contacts." Kai was the only black haired one in the family, which he'd gotten from their father. Link and Avvi were the blondes. One thing they all shared however were slanted lapis lazuli eyes. No matter the ancestor, almost everyone in their family had the same eyes.  
  
Link smiled at them, then went into the office to get their cards. Avvi rolled her eyes, "Oh sure. 'Important' contacts. Most likely it's the blind internet date thing."  
  
"I would never do a dumb thing like that!" Kai defended himself. His sister crossed her arms and gave him a look.  
  
"Why you little!" Kai attempted to grab his sister, but she merely spun out of his reach. Avvi wasn't very strong, but she was very flexible, agile, and extremely fast. Which really annoyed Kai to death because she could get away with things 99% of the time.  
  
Link exited the office and handed out his brother and sister's locker cards, "Okay, I'll see you guys at lunch," he looked at Avvi, "No getting into fights with the guys. Or atleast not today. And you," he turned to his brother, "no hacking into the school's main computer."  
  
"Aww Link would I ever do that?" Kai gave a mischievous grin. Link smiled back and shooed them off. Avvi ran swiftly and gracefully up the steps to the 9th grade floor, Kai to the 10th, and Link of course to the 11th grade floor. Emerald High was the biggest high school in the region of Hyrule. It was also the most expensive but worth it school.  
  
Link hurried to the fourth floor and quickly found the locker hall. He found his number, one by the corner, and slid his card through the slot. There was a beep, a depressurizing sound and it popped open. To Link's relief, there were no half torn off stickers all over the inside. The teen stashed his unneeded books and his collapsible hoverboard inside. Then shut it and automatically it locked.  
  
Link put his card in his inner coat pocket, tucked his binder and books under his arm, and started for the classrooms.  
  
Link opened a classroom door as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb anything that was happening. That was near impossible. The whole class turned to see who was coming in.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Adrian come on in." the teacher, a slim, black haired women with a friendly face said. She adjusted her glasses before shaking Link's hand, "I'm Mrs. Hawkins. I'll be your homeroom teacher. Class, say hello to Link Adrian, he and his younger brother and sister are new here at Emerald High."  
  
Everyone murmured a hello.  
  
Link nodded to them.  
  
Mrs. Hawkins gestured, "Well, take which ever seat you prefer. Then we'll continue."  
  
Once more Link nodded. He walked down the aisle and found a seat in the back row by the open window. Link settled down and opened up his binder. Out of his peripheral vision, he could see everyone, especially girls stealing glances at him.  
  
And I thought new kids weren't a new thing here. Whatever.  
  
Most of the day went by without much incident. Link made a few acquaintances and once caught Avvi about to pick fight with a guy taller than her. He was absolutely unconcerned that she would loose. Because she never did. But due to the situation they'd been in, he didn't want to fall into normal life just yet.  
  
History had been interesting. The class had been studying about the Hero of Time who had a striking resemblance to him. However, Link had honestly no idea if his family line went back that far. The only family's kept under careful record were the royals. All class he'd been bombarded with questions of his heritage, but all he could do was say that he didn't know.  
  
The lunchroom was packed with kids in the Emerald High uniform. Something Avvi was not happy about, especially since girls were required to wear skirts. Luckily for now they were safe from them.  
  
Link spotted his brother and sister sitting on a corner table. He quickly weaved in and out of the other students and slid next to Kai.  
  
"Hey look over there." Kai pointed to a group of girls two tables in front of them.  
  
"So?"  
  
Kai pointed again, "The girl in the middle of the group. Look familiar?"  
  
Link glanced over again and sure enough, there she was. It was Princess Zelda, the next heir to the throne of Hyrule besides her brother. Link wondered how many numerals were in her name. Zelda was a fair skinned girl with wavy golden brown hair. Her slanted sapphire eyes seem to shine when she smiled.  
  
Avvi reached over and tugged on Link's one blue loop earring, "Quit staring. It's not nice to stare ya know." She grinned.  
  
Link rubbed his now hot pointed ear, "I wasn't staring."  
  
"Were too."  
  
"Was not. Now eat your food before I force you too." Link threatened. Avvi stuck her tongue out but didn't say anything. For a few minutes the trio ate in silence. A few other kids sat on the opposite end of their table and started chatting loudly.  
  
Link heard Avvi pop her neck. She only did that when she was annoyed at something.  
  
She stood up, "Gatta go do something." the teenager disappeared before Link could ask what she was going to do.  
  
Kai shrugged, "If she gets into a fight, it's not our problem."  
  
"Ya, I just don't want her trying to prove herself."  
  
"I don't think that's the only reason she wants to pick fights anymore."  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"Hey let go of me! I'm not going to ask him! That would be so rude!" Someone protested.  
  
"Aww Come on! Let's have history repeat itself. Now go!"  
  
Link looked over his shoulder to see the Princess being pushed by her friends towards him. She blushed when he noticed them, and quickly regained her composer.  
  
"I apologize for bothering you. My friends seem to mistake you for the Link back then."  
  
Link didn't respond.  
  
Zelda seemed a bit uncomfortable under his steady gaze. Suddenly someone shoved her lower back and sent her flying forward. But it wasn't Link who caught her.  
  
Avvi appeared quite abruptly and grabbed the princess on the shoulders, "How bout not your Highness?" she glared. Zelda seemed a bit taken back by the other's outburst, "I didn't mean to! My friend pushed me!" The younger teen just kept glaring.  
  
Link put his hand on her shoulder, "Enough Avvi, she didn't mean it. Let's get going k?" His sister let go of Zelda and gave her the cold shoulder as she walked away with Nakai.  
  
"Sorry," Link turned back to Zelda, "my sister's become a little protective of us ever since our parents left us." He bowed respectfully before turning and following his siblings. Why so protective over just little things like that is because she's afraid. Link thought as he joined Avvi and Kai in the hallway.  
  
Link's day went by quickly for him since he didn't really have anymore classes other than study hall. He hurriedly the blonde teen collected his hoverboard and left the building.  
  
Avvi and Kai leaped onto their boards and fell onto place behind their elder brother just as he past them. The trio expertly maneuvered their boards through the streets filled with passerbies and hover cars. Link took a sharp turn and grinded a handlebar, golden sparks showering beneath his feet. Kai shifted his weight and went flying along a brick wall, sparks flying behind him. Avvi flipped her board up, spun, and landed with perfect balance on one foot.  
  
"Show off!" both Link and Kai shouted. She grinned.  
  
Their house was located near the lake called Zora Pearl. It was small but neat, plus they had done a little customizing to it, and it had a great view of the lake. Link liked it because it was in a quiet mostly secluded spot with many trees surrounding it. They lived alone, as far as they knew, they were the only Adrian's left alive. Often it was frustrating but they managed to get by.  
  
Link smirked as he kicked up his board and collapsed it. They didn't just survive on welfare. Their profession wasn't exactly common to most these days.  
  
"Your turn to cook Kai! I need to practice my dance routines."  
  
"No it isn't! I cooked last night!"  
  
"Oh but you cook soooo much better than me." Avvi attempted to flatter.  
  
Kai shook his head, "Nope."  
  
"Pretty please?"  
  
"Nuh uh."  
  
Link smiled softly in amusement as the two argued all the way into the house. His lapis lazuli eyes strayed to the glittering blue lake. Their parents had been master thieves, and had taught them the art. But not long ago it seemed, three years to be exact; their most trusted companion had set up their parents.  
  
A cool breeze swept up from the water below. Toying with Link's long bangs and coat. The leaves rustled softly.  
  
Hardly having a warning, Link, Avvi, and Nakai had had to run. With their knowledge from their parents and a few tricks of their own they'd managed to avoid the now enemy. He was getting smart though, just barely six months ago they'd had to run again. This time having to come all the way to the Hyrule region just to escape him. Link hoped they'd covered their tracks well.  
  
"Link! We've come to the agreement that it's your turn." Avvi called out the front door.  
  
"Okay, I'll just fix some of my famous---."  
  
"Nevermind I will." Avvi said fearfully before vanishing back inside. Link grinned, that always worked. He tucked his board under his arm and followed his sister inside.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

RTR's: For those of you that corrected my grammar (which I appreciate), I was very sleepy when I started that chapter. Let's just say sleeping in a charter bus with all your chatty Teakwondo buddies isn't worth sleep wise. Especially when you're going on a five-hour drive at one-thirty in the morning. Plus going back.  
  
Chapter 2: Opening Up  
  
Avvi waved to her brothers as they left for home. It had been a good two months since they'd first arrived and all was quiet. Their parent's rival, or by name: Mitchell Hetary. Had not been able to track them. Avvi was glad for that, which meant her family wouldn't be taken away from her.  
  
Avvi ran across the green lawn of the tree shaded courtyard to one of the three gyms that Emerald High had. Already she'd made top ranker in acrobatics and dancing class. Those beginners were nothing compared to her. Well there was one that rivaled Avvi, and she wasn't too happy at not being best in class anymore.  
  
With a slight smirk on her face, Avvi ran into the gym where dance practice was held. The instructor, Miss. Chitoru, started the cd on the boom box and let the music echo across the entire gym. All thirty girls created two rows and they began stretching. Avvi saw out of the corner of her eye the long red haired girl that didn't like her very much. Malon Criswell.  
  
She didn't know why Malon acted the way she did toward her but whatever. Probably just jealous, Avvi thought. So she made sure to avoid going near the red head. Mostly because the thief knew that she had a short temper when it came to pesky girls.  
  
Dance class went by without much incident. Miss Chitoru congratulated her afterwards, a thing which Avvi appreciated but didn't like when Malon was still in the room.  
  
The blonde gathered her coat and hoverboard, glad that Link had said he'd take her books home for her. But the four hours of running, jumping and coordination had made her hungry.  
  
Avvi patted each of her pockets, suddenly realizing that she'd left her wallet in her binder and that was with Link. Giving a frustrated sigh, Avvi tucked her board under her arm and started to leave.  
  
An idea struck the teenager's mind in mid step.  
  
Malon was standing near the door chatting with her friends, seeming quite busy at the moment. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for just this once.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Malon straightened up indignantly, her milk blue eyes glaring at the other.  
  
"Sorry," Avvi apologized with a hint of mocking, "not my fault you and your friends are taking up half of the way out. Next time don't hang out in the traffic zone." She brushed passed them. Quickly the thief flipped open Malon's wallet, snatched out the dollar bills inside, and then tossed it to the ground. Malon wasn't that much of a brat to be worth destroying her credit cards yet. Hopping onto her hoverboard, Avvi sped off campus.  
  
The town square was huge, offering a variety of many different restaurants, and mini malls everywhere so you could shop till you drop. But all Avvi did was buy a chicken sandwich and some lemonade.  
  
She sat on a shaded bench in the middle of the street to eat her snack. Passersby's carrying sacks of their booty walked by either alone, or chatting with their partner. Avvi's lapis lazuli eyes reflected on those that had kids.  
  
So abrupt, one minute her parents had been next to them. And the next gone, never to return. Avvi sighed. She watched a teen smile up at her father and then hug him tightly around the neck. The dad laughed, pretending to be choked. Avvi felt her fingers clench by her side.  
  
"You're Avvi Adrian right?"  
  
She jerked her head up to see Princess Zelda, who was carrying a single plastic sack. Avvi put on an annoyed face, "You saw me before."  
  
"Yes I remember. May I?"  
  
Avvi shrugged.  
  
Zelda sat beside the younger teen, straightening her red skirt as she did so, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what my friends did when you first came. It's not like I really wanted to land in your brother's arms."  
  
"You were blushing. I could tell you wanted to."  
  
Zelda seemed a little taken back by the answer.  
  
"But I won't accept your apology. Cause you weren't the one who did the action." Avvi smiled slightly, crumpling her cup and sandwich wrapping into one ball.  
  
"It's me who should apologize. I'm so protective sometimes." she leaned forward and scored into the nearby trashcan.  
  
Zelda smiled, "That's ok. If you don't mind my asking, why are so protective? You don't have to answer of course." The princess added quickly when a distant look entered Avvi's lapis lazuli eyes.  
  
"Actually, I don't mind telling. As long as you don't tell anyone else k?"  
  
The golden brown haired eleventh grader nodded.  
  
Avvi hesitated, "It's because I'm afraid of them being taken away from me. Just like our parents were taken away from us."  
  
"You live alone?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How do you guys get by? Are you on welfare?"  
  
Avvi resisted the slight urge to grin, "You could say that."  
  
"Oh," Zelda was careful of what to ask next, "do you mind talking of 'how' your parents were taken? Were they kidnapped or something?"  
  
"In a sense." Avvi dragged the toe of her ankle boots around in a circle, "They left on a trip and never returned." Well that was partially true.  
  
Zelda shifted a little so that she could face the other girl, "So you're afraid of your brothers leaving you. Maybe not in a sense that your parents did, just the fact that they are not being with you scares you, correct?"  
  
Avvi nodded. The princess placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, even if they did leave—and I'm not saying they will—they would never forget you. As long as Link and Nakai care about you, I'm sure."  
  
The thief soaked in what she'd just heard, "I guess that makes sense."  
  
The two teenagers smiled at eachother. Zelda reached over to one shoulder and unclasped a wide silver band rimmed in strange runes.  
  
She handed it to her, "Avvi, take this. It's been in my family for generations," Zelda showed Avvi the twin that was on her other arm, "token of friendship ok?"  
  
Avvi seemed flustered, "But won't your family be mad that you handed out something so precious?"  
  
Zelda shook her head, "Na, to me it's just a piece of metal from the old days. But by giving one to you they now have sentimental value to me." The look in her sky blue eyes was warm and friendly. Avvi accepted the gift with a grin, "Ok, see you at school then?"  
  
"Ok," Zelda agreed glancing at her wristwatch, "Gotta go before my dad sends my personal guard after me with sniper nets." The girls giggled.  
  
Avvi waved the princess off, watching the sunlight shimmering through her brown blonde hair. Then the crowd moved in front of her and the princess vanished.  
  
Beep beep beep!  
  
Avvi thrust her hand into her inner pocket and flipped open her cell phone, "What do you want."  
  
"Now now is that a way to talk to the one who's going to cook tonight?"  
  
"Oh shut up Kai what is it."  
  
"Just come home and I'll tell ya. Your phone may be coded but you never know." Kai snickered, "You aren't five finger discount shopping are you?"  
  
"Nope, just having a snack. And are you saying my hacking skills suck?" Avvi sneered.  
  
"No. But they're not good enough to be anything compared to mine."  
  
"I'm coming home now. See ya bro."  
  
Kai finished laughing, "K, later."  
  
Click!  
  
Avvi removed her coat to slide the silver armband on, then hopped onto her hoverboard. The diapson crystals inside flared to life and gave her the power to fly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Review Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

RTR's: Sara: All of the Adrian's are the main characters, sorry for the inconvenience.  
  
Ignorantly grinning: Uh, earthwise it might be, hmmmmm. I think about 2045 A.D. not sure; I just put this in the future. Sorry -_-  
  
Chapter 3: Taken Under  
  
"Hey Avvi!" Zelda called as she ran over to the arriving Adrian's.  
  
"Hey Zel, what's up?"  
  
The princess shifted uncomfortably when all three of them bowed in respect, "No need for the formality, you're my friend Avvi, and your family doesn't need to do that either." She nodded to the boys. Link adjusted the strap of his backpack then noticed that Nakai was staring. He smacked him lightly.  
  
Zelda walked with them to the main hall, "Did you guys hear about the diamond theft a few days ago? Poor jeweler didn't know till he opened up the next day. Those thieves were good to not have tripped any of the alarms." Avvi grinned over her shoulder at her brothers. Link returned the grin while Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"No clues or anything?" Kai asked.  
  
Zelda shook her head, "Nope. Not a single fingerprint, not even how they got passed the security systems." She didn't notice the boys do their special high five.  
  
We are so good. Link thought with a bit of sarcasm.  
  
The warning bell sounded, telling the students that they had ten minutes left to get to their classes. Zelda and Link said see you later to Avvi and Kai at their floors and headed up to the eleventh grade wing side by side.  
  
"I hate to bug you about this, cause most likely you've already had your share of questions. But are you sure you aren't related to the legendary Hero of Time? You bare a striking resemblance to him. At the caslte we have a whole room filled with paintings, but only a few have him in it. Obviously he wasn't one of high birth, but he was of great importance." Link didn't reply at first and Zelda wondered if she'd annoyed him.  
  
Link stopped and looked at her before entering his first period class, "I don't know," he answered for what seemed to be the thousandth time, "I looked into that once. But my family tree wasn't started until sum hundred years ago."  
  
"Oh, then sorry to be a bother to you."  
  
"Hey don't look so down. Let me tell you this: With me as long as I'm not glaring or anything like that to you. Then don't worry about my feelings being hurt. Okay?"  
  
The princess nodded then realized she was going to be late, "Got to go now, bye!" she dashed away.  
  
"Zelda's nice." Avvi told her brothers while they sat at the edge of the lake after school, "I should never have yelled at her."  
  
"She doesn't seem the type to hold a grudge." Link watched the stone he'd just thrown skip across the water, "Darn it, sixteen. You win Kai." The blonde laid back into the soft grass and stared up at the few clouds that drifted sluggishly across the sky. Avvi rolled over and hugged her older brother. She closed her lapis lazuli eyes, enjoying the gentle warmth of the sun.  
  
Kai continued to skip rocks until he couldn't find anymore flat ones and laid down beside Link as well. All three dozed in the gentle sunlight for a few hours. Savoring their moment of togetherness and love.  
  
"Last one to the island is a rotten egg!" Kai and Link snapped awake just as Avvi threw her board onto the slick grass and leaped onto it as it was sliding towards the water.  
  
"Sneak!" Link hadn't even felt his little sister slip out from underneath his arm. He snatched up his board that was leaning against a nearby tree and sped after her, followed closely by Kai.  
  
Link knew that he couldn't catch up with Avvi with her head start. He stepped back and his booted heel landed on a button. The red diapson crystals inside gave a burst of extra energy.  
  
Like a comet Link zipped past Avvi and took the lead. Being so close to the surface of the water, each of them had what was called a rooster tail. Avvi wiped the droplets of water from her playfully glaring eyes.  
  
Kai's hoverboard suddenly tipped, sending him sprawling into the water. Avvi laughed at the stupidity of her older brother. He didn't come back up. The grin swiftly changed into puzzlement. Link reached the island and looked back to see Avvi stopped, looking over her shoulder at the now still and unoccupied hoverboard.  
  
The water was broken when more than ten shots ran out in random directions from where Nakai had fallen in.  
  
"Kai!" Avvi screamed.  
  
"Avvi move!"  
  
The blonde teen looked around her feet just in time to realize that there were hands reaching for her from below. Kai surfaced gasping for the breath that would keep him alive, but a pale white bluish hand grabbed him by the face and shoved him back under. Something was jammed over his eyes and then all he could see was bright lasers. Kai's hand holding his pistol relaxed until it slipped from his fingers to the bottom of the lake.  
  
Even though Avvi was going past full speed on her board, the zora's still managed to catch up. One leaped out of the water like a dolphin and grabbed her around the waist. Her scream was interrupted as her head went under.  
  
"Avvi!" Link suddenly looked passed where his sister had just fallen to the shore by their house. Four zora's, one wounded, dragged Kai onto the grassy beach. Link pulled out both of his guns, cocked them, took aim and fired until all four of them lay dead.  
  
The thief took a chance and shot where he could see the water rippling from underneath. The water turned black with blood as the still body of a zora floated to the surface. Avvi was dragged on the shore with the same device that Kai had over his eyes.  
  
"What the heck is going on! It can't be Mitchell, how could he track us all the way into the Hyrule region?!" Link growled under his breath as he took down the remaining zora. This batch wasn't too bright apparently.  
  
From behind someone caught him by the throat and jammed full sunglasses over the elf's eyes. As several different colored lasers started shinning into his eyes, Link realized in horror that his assumption was correct. His body was forced to black out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ Another short chap I know! Don't hurt me! The later chaps will get longer, promise. Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ack! Sorry for the wait again! I've been working on my other story! Don't hurt me!  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Link could feel his body being thrown over someone's shoulder, placed on the hard bottom of a boat and then other sorts of transportation. All he could see was the lasers keeping his body limp and manageable. Somehow they were controlling him and his brother and sister.  
  
Somewhere along the annoying pulls and prods Link fell asleep. But what seemed like only seconds later he was jerked to up and dragged across the concrete floor. He was propped onto his feet and the lasers vanished, the visors removed and his arms pulled behind his back with energy shackles.  
  
Link hobbled unsurely and his knees shook. A woman with plastic surgeon gloves forced his left eye open and shined a light into it, then repeated with the other, "Can you see?" she asked without any emotion.  
  
The thief blinked rapidly, shaking his head, "Not after you shined that in my eye." The women took that as a yes and moved on to Kai then Avvi who were standing a little behind on wither side of him. Link felt his strength return agonizingly slow. They were in a vast cavern with stalactites and stalagmites lining the walls. Streams of water ran down the walls or streamed out of holes into eerie green blue glowing pools. Several dim tunnels ran in between the fissured walls.  
  
Both Zora and elf walked briskly to their destination with hardly a glance at them. Link rolled his eyes and sighed. This was absolutely bad news for them. This just was one of the many hidden guilds that Mitchell had. No other crime lord was as powerful as him and definitely didn't have as many people—or other species within his guild, and sometimes that mattered a lot.  
  
Suddenly a man with black hair and dark green eyes emerged from the nearest tunnel. One glance at them and he grinned, "Well well I must say you've grown up since last I saw ya." Mitchell walked up to a glaring Link, "You've avoided me for so long I've almost forgotten what you three look like."  
  
"Don't act like you're family cause you aren't." Link snarled.  
  
Mitchell gave a slight nod, "True, I assumed that you disowned me after I killed your parents. But you see, there was a good reason."  
  
"No reason is good enough to kill your closest friends." Kai said in a cool tone, eyes blazing with hate.  
  
Mitchell "When it comes to loosing my guildees and guilds it does." The guild master walked over to the youngest Adrian, "My Avvi you've grown up the most of this trio."  
  
A wrathful look entered Avvi's eyes as she lost what little cool she had and the young thief bit down on the hand that was under her chin. Everyone in the room lounged to stop the girl except for her brothers. Mitchell raised his free hand to stop the rush, "Hot tempered desert cobra aren't you?" Avvi released his hand, sucked and spit his own blood back at him.  
  
The guild master calmly wiped away the blood on his coat and pulled out a handkerchief to cover the two fang marks on his hand, "Spitting cobra at that." Avvi was grabbed from behind when she tried to jump Mitchell.  
  
"What do you want Mitchell? I'm sure you didn't bring us for a reunion." Link's sarcasm didn't affect their adversary.  
  
Mitchell turned back to the eldest, "Considering you three have grown up so much, I think it's time to put your skills to good use."  
  
Link rolled his eyes, "Like we'd ever run to you for a job."  
  
"On the contrary Link, remember those visor glasses you got snagged with? Those are my latest invention."  
  
"And those things do exactly what."  
  
Mitchell laughed, "Did what they just do to you go over your head? Those lasers inside go right into your pupils and to your brain."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Control you so to speak. I'd say the test went pretty well don't ya doc?" he turned to the female doctor that had checked their eyes.  
  
She nodded, "They didn't go blind and no brain damage occurred from what I can tell. I'd say programming for the next set is a go."  
  
Link shook his head, "I don't think so Mitch, you aren't putting those things back on our faces."  
  
"Oh I think you don't have a choice."  
  
"What if we get out first? You know we don't just sit down in an empty cell all day."  
  
"That's what those first sets are for. The next set is filled with too much data to be able to hold that ability.... yet anyway. Goodnight kids," he signaled the men behind them, "When you wake up you'll be getting your stuff back. And anytime you might get those visors off you won't remember so don't try thinking your way out of them."  
  
Link jammed his heel into his captor's foot and heard a sickening snap, then dropped down and jumped over his arms so they were in front of him. With lightning speed Kai kicked up at the same time and sent the men on either side of him flying. Avvi dropped down, swept her captors off their feet while bringing her hands under and up to punch another in the gut.  
  
Kai suddenly felt something begin to be shoved into his back but turned in time to have the stunner gun graze his stomach and smacked the attacker alongside the head with his bound fists. Link got mobbed but manage to keep them at bay for awhile. But they were just as strong as him and eventually threw him against the wall.  
  
Pain throbbed on the side of his head as Link slid to the floor. Someone was plainly expressing their anger. Blackness threatened to overwhelm the young thief, eventually he had to give in and sink beneath its depthless waves.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I know it's a little short and I promised a longer one but that's all I could think of to put in this chapter! So sue me. Actually no don't I'm broke. Next chaps will be longer! (dodges fans as makes escape) 


	5. Chapter 5

RTR's: No name: ya those big visor sunglasses that people don't really wear anymore? I think they're cool depending on who wears them. Anyway, the lasers inside the lens go in through the eye and control the brain somehow.  
  
Sorry for the delay guys and gals I've been busy and have been working on my other fic. So behold chappie five!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
The next few days of what Link could remember was a blur. At first he remained in the infirmary for a good week after he'd been knocked out. Mitchell wanted to be sure he was completely healed before they put the visor glasses back on otherwise there was an even greater possibility of brain damage. Link found that while he was sedated, an annoying recurring dream plagued him. It was simply of him and his siblings standing in a triangle formation around a sword. None of them that tried on their own could get the beautiful weapon to budge but when all three of them grabbed the blade—well at that moment the dream would always end.  
  
"Link, you ok brother?" Avvi asked with concern as he entered their cell. Link leaned against the wall since he was sick of sitting, "Never better." He rubbed one side of his face. Avvi glared but didn't respond.  
  
"I predict we have a few more days before Mitchell is ready to do whatever he plans to do." Kai mumbled from where he was slouched in the corner with his arms folded behind his head.  
  
"Nah I'd wager he'll get excited that his plan is working and tell us before he does it." Link replied.  
  
"We don't know that he's changed." Avvi put in.  
  
"It's hard to change once you've set but, I guess you're right. A few chips would have flown off in the past few years." Kai concurred. Examining the doorknob with his tired lapis lazuli eyes, Link wondered, "Avvi do you have your micro bombs?"  
  
The blonde pulled her hair back to reveal her several times pierced ears, "Nope, took everything." She let her hair drop, micro bombs were her little invention. The bombs looked like normal pearl earrings, each a little smaller than the other (partially for her style, the other was for different situations). Unfortunately Mitchell was one step ahead of them since he was a master thief himself. Sighing, Link turned and pressed his forehead against the smooth wall. For once in a very long time they were stumped.  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Kai stood up, "Did you happen to have any sort of dream while you were in the infirmary?"  
  
Link looked at his brother, "Why?"  
  
He shrugged, "Nothing, it's just that me and Avvi have been having this dream of us in this huge marble room with us standing around a sword." Surprised by the news, Link asked Nakai for details and it turned out that the dream was almost parallel to his.  
  
"Ok now this is absolutely creepy! Are we telepathically connected or something?" Avvi jumped onto one of the cots to grab a pipe to hang from.  
  
Link raised an eyebrow, "If we were telepathically connected I would have a headache full time." he poked Kai in the ribs with his elbow, "Right computer nerd?"  
  
"I'd prefer to be called a hacker."  
  
"That's right, you're a nerd."  
  
"I'm not a nerd, I prefer to be called a hacker."  
  
"Whatever nerd." Avvi lifted her entire body up in a bar lift to avoid getting smacked by her brother.  
  
As Nakai had predicted a few days later, five guards came to escort them from their cell. They were lead through the complicated maze of underwater halls and into a room with nothing but a black stone table in the center. On it's highly polished surface was their thieving gear that they'd hid at their house.  
  
"Go to admit we had to tear that place apart to find everything." Mitchell said as he walked in from the opposite doorway, "You kids sure learned a few tricks these past few years."  
  
Avvi narrowed his eyes, "Cut to the chase Mitchell we don't have all day."  
  
The guild master smiled, "Right to the point eh? Just like your parents." He stepped slowly around the table examining each piece of equipment as he went, "Have you ever studied in your history classes, which by the way I hope you do, about the legendary Hero of Time?" Link made a face, he hated how Mitchell talked to them like a relative.  
  
"Well he's a real favorite among most students especially teen girls. Link, you seem to have a lot of similarities to the Hero don't you?"  
  
"I'm not related to this guy ok!"  
  
Mitchell picked up a gadget that was a mini computer, "Well in order to open the Door of Time to receive what is called the Master Sword, this Link had to gather the Spiritual Stones. One from the forest, one from the volcano, and one from the water. Also he had to play the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time. All collectors I've found want these unique treasures so badly but none of the men they hire has been able to get them to in turn, get the greatest treasure of the Hyrule region." He set the mini comp down and turned to the trio, "You can guess where I'm getting at."  
  
"You want us to go get these ancient relics from their resting places and give them to you."  
  
Mitchell nodded, "I like you quick learners." Link rolled his eyes.  
  
"And where exactly are these stones?" Avvi asked reluctantly.  
  
"The stones have been moved from the Temple of Time in the capital city Wisdom's Haven, to their elemental Temples."  
  
"That's not their original resting spots."  
  
Mitchell shrugged, "Better security in the Temples than in a security vault when everybody wants them."  
  
"Ok, we all know that magic existed a long time ago," Kai butted in, "But how can there be any magic active now? Nobody's been practicing that art for more than four thousand years!"  
  
"You'd be surprised how much raw magic is still out there, waiting, patiently for us to mold it to our bidding again." Mitchell looked behind them, "Link should be fine enough now to be able to wear the visors." Strong, bulky men grabbed the trio from behind and held them still enough for a few men in lab coats to slip on the glasses. They clicked the small straps in place and then stepped away.  
  
"Don't bother trying to remove them, if you tug too much on those straps they'll explode, plus warm up to make you go blind as punishment. And we wouldn't want that would we?" with a half grin on his face, Mitchell pulled out a pocket terminal and pressed a few buttons. The visors beeped a few times.  
  
Link watched helplessly as the lasers from the microbots inside the lens. Almost instantly he felt a tug on his brain like someone was sifting their filthy hands through his thoughts. The guards released their grip as soon as the Adrian's quit struggling. Link could feel his frustration burn inside his chest, here he was free and not able to move for the escape. It felt strange, he could move freely but he couldn't do the one things he wanted to do.  
  
"All statistics read go, sir." One of the lab men said as he looked up from his datapad.  
  
Mitchell nodded in approval, "Good." He turned to Link, who could sense was death glaring at him through the reflective "sunglasses", "Aww you'll get used to it kids. Just do what I want you to do and you'll be fine." Avvi growled at him.  
  
The guild master only grinned at her, "Your first assignment is to retrieve the stone of fire, the Goron's Ruby. Get ready kids you should have fun." He turned and left. Link waited until Mitchell was gone to test how he felt while moving. At first all his body felt was that prickly feeling you got after one of your limbs fell asleep.  
  
Avvi grunted in displeasure, "This is totally stupid. I can't believe that Mitchell finally caught up to us." She complained.  
  
"Might as well do what he says, he's got us where he wants us." Link opened up Kai's laptop.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me! You're giving up?"  
  
"No," Link replied with a sarcastic tone, "There's always flaws in computers, and when that flaw comes we'll be able to escape. Until then, we have to do our job." A map popped up on the screen, reflecting on his shades. Kai and Avvi moved closer to looked over his shoulders.  
  
"Getting there would help more for planning." Kai mumbled, showing his displeasure openly.  
  
"I know." Link snapped the computer closed, "Let's pack up and go then."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next chap the good stuff will start. Although you might have to wait awhile again. Sorry! Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

rika: Hmmm, maybe, i don't know.  
  
Sorry for delay! I'm trying to get these fics back on track with the updates!  
  
Chapter 6: Preparation  
  
This is so annoying. Avvi thought as she glanced around at her surroundings before shinning up a pole. Before they would be able to even think of getting up to the Fire Temple they had to infiltrate the military town that ringed around the entire base of Death Mountain. The young thief found this a stupid idea since the mountain was an active volcano. But not once in known history had Death Mountain ever erupted which scientists found very odd.  
  
Silent as a shadow Avvi climbed onto the wall's walkway and leaped over the edge where she landed nimbly on her feet. Over time the Kokariko Village had grown into a military base that grew even more recently. It was a training ground for the those that wanted to join the Royal Army, plus it was there to protect the Spiritual Stone of Fire.  
  
Avvi slinked along the wall till she found a corner. There she searched for any guards or cameras. Mitchell had out done himself, his visor glasses didn't just keep them on their mission, they also had night vision, infrovision, and other usefulls all compacted into one thing. The Adriane's would have thought this was the best gadget except for the obvious.  
  
A building across the courtyard was alight, music and drunken laughing trailed to her sensitive ears. Must be a break night. Making sure no one was around again, Avvi sprinted along the wall until she managed to get alongside a builing. Here she crouched down behind what looked like supply crates.  
  
"And this main power house is where Kai?" her voice was barely a thread of sound.  
  
"Go straight down this street then take a left. Carefull, even though it's party night there are still active patrols." her brother's voice came from a small earphone.  
  
"Really? I didn't notice!" Avvi flattened herself against the crates as five heavily armored men thumped passed. She waited till the last second that their footsteps faded before moving again. The night air was cold with the smell of rain coming soon. Clouds hung low and menacing in the east, their silhuetted bodies steadily floating in. Avvi followed Kai's directions, hoping to heck he didn't give her the wrong way like last time.  
  
"Good, now the you should be able to hear a river or something. Find that, and follow it up to the root of the mountain."  
  
"Any guards up there?"  
  
"There shouldn't be too many, these Kakoriko soldiers think that no one can get in this far."  
  
Avvi found the river that poured in from underground. The main powerhouse was built right into the rock where up to ten large turbines harnessed the river's power. Four bored looking guards paced the catwalk. Avvi could hear them grumbling most likely about their shift. One stepped around the corner into the shadows, the orange flare of a cigerette being lit.  
  
Swiftly, the young theif pulled something form her back and began to assemble it. She lay down on her stomach with the silenced sniper rifal and squinted through the scope. Her finger squeezed the trigger and she saw the shadowy hulk of the cigerette guard slump against the wall. Within a few seconds the other men had dropped without noticing. Quickly Avvi ran up to the catwalk and dragged the men into the shadows, "Gosh! You'd think they'd want their men to be able to move!"  
  
"Quit your belly aching and get moving. We haven't got all night ya know."  
  
"Ah shut up Kai," she pulled something from her pocket, "I'm working on it." A lot of locked places these days required a code instead of a pick lock. But today, it seemed you needed both. Avvi searched the men for the keys and found them. She stuck the right key inside the lock and with her other hand clicked on her portable custom built hacker. It began to scan the coded lock with heavy waves of energy. Numbers of all combinations began rushing down the small screen. Avvi tapped her foot impatiently till she heard the sound of decompressurization. Instantly she turned the key and let herself in.  
  
Inside the sound of rushing water echoed in a defining roar across the rock walls. Avvi reached up to press a small button on the side of her visor and her headlights came on, "Ok now what." she flinched at how loud she had to speak.  
  
For a second there was just static before the signa; came through again, "Ok, there should be a terminal somewhere in there. Open up it's main command reciever and hook up that chip I gave you."  
  
Avvi glanced around until her beams of light fell onto the terminal. She walked carefully onto the catwalk that was just beside the water due to lack of room. It was slick with slime from the wet air. The young thief fiddled with the terminal until she found what she was looking for. She fixed the chip into the computer then screwed it closed again. taking some rust from the bottom of the walkway to make it seem as though no one had touched it.  
  
"Get it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Good. Now go over to the turbines and take a look at the strain as well."  
  
Avvi rolled her eyes at his sarcasm but didn't respond. She carefully approached the end of the room where the turbines, turned off at the moment, sat half in the water, half out.  
  
"How heavy do you think they are each?"  
  
"Uuuuh, probably five hundred each? Not sure, they could be the new steel kind where it can be hollow but be just as strong."  
  
There was a pause of uncertainty, "What about the strain?"  
  
Avvi held onto the railing and leaned forword so that she could get a better look at the bars across the opening of the waterway, "Looks like it's rusted. Let's hope the military isn't planning on replacing it within the next six hours."  
  
Kai hissed, "Don't jinx us sis."  
  
"What?" Avvi began planting a remote controled bomb in the turbine's support, then covering it with rust and grime just to be sure it remained hidden.  
  
"You have a very bad habit of making whatever you say happen so keep your big mouth shut."  
  
Avvi planted more bombs against the edges of the strain, "So what if I have jinxing powers. Ok I'm done."  
  
"Good, now get to where the old Kakoriko Village was."  
  
"They still have that here?" Avvi made sure the coast was clear before she headed out, leaping into the shadows once more. She boundd silenlty across the dirt ground swiftly. While she'd been inside the clouds had moved overhead and were threatning to let go of their cargo.  
  
"The only thing that's left untouched is the old graveyard. And the rest of the town is just a bunch of grown over ruins. The government plus Princess Zelda won't let the military touch it."  
  
Avvi ducked between a barracks and a stone wall, "And why's that?"  
  
"They claim they want to preserve the original things. But I think it's that big temple that's above the graveyard they don't want touched really."  
  
She turned the corner and ran through a narrow gordge till it opened to the old village of Kakoriko. It was more a ruin than the remains of one anymore. Petrified wood postes left standing had vines creeping up them. Clay bricks of the old walls lay scattered and covered in moss. Every building was almost totally destroyed by time's rough hand. The old well that was rumored to lead to a secret chamber beneath the city yawned black and empty. Avvi edged closer to it, summoning enough courage to look down. Did she just hear something? No, the story was so old it couldn't be true.  
  
In history it told of the great Hero of Time coming here as both a child, and an adolescent. As a child, he had to drain the well and entered the chamber beneath to get the Lens of Truth from an undead monster called Dead Hand. The Hero hadn't killed the monster, he'd merely sent it away for a time. And rumors were always going about that Dead Hand was still inside the well, and that his many arms were still searching for a soul to feed on.  
  
Something touched her shoulder. Out of jumpy reflex Avvi whipped around and punched her own brother in the face, "Oh no Link I'm so sorry!" Avvi stepped closer to him.  
  
Link was keeled over holding his nose, tears stinging his eyes from the blow, "Next time remind me to use my voice. Oowwww."  
  
"Sorry." Avvi apologized again.  
  
He pulled out a piece of cloth to catch the blood, "Nice shot I have to say. Ouch, you believe too many fairy tales for someone like you though."  
  
Avvi glanced nervously back at the well, "I do not!"  
  
"Ya, sure sis." the rush of blood finally stopped.  
  
"Do not! You just startled me ok! Where's Kai he said he was here."  
  
"Next time watch it. You almost hit my glasses." Link's tone was more serious. Avvi felt a string of guilt tug at her heart. Again she apologized.  
  
Out of the darkness Kai came lugging a heavy pack behind him, "Hey ya! Let's get going up to the Temple before the sun rises. We have to get there and hide somewhere before the Gorons wake up. Yo Link what happened to you?"  
  
Link dropped the cloth down the well, "Avvi was jumpy and I made the mistake of touching her. I guess she was thinking of that monster Dead Hand." Avvi glared at her older brother.  
  
Kai raised an eyebrow. Then his eyes went wide, "Avvi watch out it's one of the hands!"  
  
The young thief jumped horribly, "Where?! Wha-? Why you little bastard! Come back here!" she had to struggle to keep from yelling in her anger and relief. They ran silently up the old mountain path, Avvi getting back to on track after a while. The thieves scaled up the walls so they could avoid any encounters that might be lurking on the darkened trail. Overhead thunder boomed across the mountain range.  
  
Link glanced behind them, "Ah crap rain's gonna hit us any second guys. Kai! Do you see any place we can hide yet?"  
  
The hack set his burden down and leaped onto a small cliff, "Help me shove this boulder over and maybe we will."  
  
"What good will that do?" Link took position beside him while Avvi kept watch.  
  
Kai stomped once to reveal the cliff was hallow, "Remember all the hidden spots in the Hyrule region. Ready Link? Ok, now!"  
  
Link's muscle's rippled with strain as he and Kai shoved the huge boulder aside, making just enough room to squeeze through. Avvi handed them the packs first before leaping onto the ledge and slipping inside, followed closely by her brothers. Link heard heavy rain begin to pelt the stone outside. Just in time, he thought, they didn't want to get wet till later. The secret room they were in was softly lit by a small rainbow crystal platform where they'd just dropped. Deep puddles of clear clean water dotted the ground here and there. Moss, ferns, and all sorts of water loving plants crouded around the water. In the very back Link saw an open chest, moss and rust fusing it where it sat.  
  
Avvi leaned to look into the pools, "Aww look! I can't believe little fish can live in here."  
  
"They adapt. This water is constantly refreshed by the underground current." Kai explained. Link wondered away from them, stepping carefully so as not to disturb the fragile plants. He stood by the empty chest just staring at it. For some reason it seemed familiar. Link knelt beside it to get a better look.  
  
Avvi glanced at her watch, "Come on Link, it's early we should get to sleep."  
  
"Ok." Link dismissed the feeling and returned to his siblings. They made it up here, now they had to wait for the next night to go up to the Fire Temple. The Gorons prefered to remain in their city then, and that's when the way to the Temple would be less likely to have visitors at its entrance. Until then......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There's your chap ladies and gents! Sorry it's kinda short. Review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dancing With Fire  
  
Silently and swiftly the Adrian's ran across the darkened Goron path. The night air was cool and moist from the days rain. A firm breeze blew coldly across the Death Mountain. Thin shreds of clouds still clung to the sky, and a full moon made the slick earth shimmer with beauty. Something that all three ignored.  
  
Link scowled in aggravation at the mud sucking at their boots. Hopefully it was mushy enough to fade over night. He pressed his back against a boulder and cupped his hands. Without a question Avvi used the momentum from her run, plus her brother's upward thrust to leap onto the natural stone wall. Upon grabbing a hold of the rough rock Avvi was startled by the slip of her foot. She held back a scream, taking a moment to reorient herself. Link watched his sister hang there by just her arms for a moment, then scramble up. Next came Kai who reached back to him.  
  
Quickly the trio ran across the moonlit rock, their agility and careful eye making sure they didn't fall. Link was almost surprised to see a few lumps, looking like small boulders scattered all along the path below them. He'd expected the Gorons to retreat to the City completely when it rained, aparently he'd been wrong.  
  
Abruptly their runway ended into a deep chasm. Below was the entrance to the Dadongo Cavern, and pathway leading to the Goron City, and to the pathway of the Fire Temple.  
  
Avvi knelt at the edge of the cliff, "Faster to just run across that courtyard of theirs. We don't got all night to go around."  
  
"I'm with sis on this." Link said quietly.  
  
Kai shrugged, "Even if I did object it wouldn't matter. Hello! Two to one."  
  
"Compare sibling stats later." Link unclipped a specialy woven rope from his belt and tied it securely to the base of a boulder, "It looks they're some Gorons sleeping near the entrance, careful you guys." Link situated himself before beggining his descent downward, by kicking the slick wall with the balls of his feet so that he didn't smash against it. Plus giving him a push down at the same time.  
  
The ground near the entrance, to his relief, Link found pounded hard so that it wasn't smooshy mud. Nearby, the crouched Gorons remained dorment. Looking back up, Link flashed a tiny light. Signaling to Avvi and Kai who'd stopped about half way down to wait to come.  
  
Kai unclipped himself from the rope. He pressed something and barely had time enough to get out of the retracting rope's way as it lashed up and out of sight. There was a groan when they turned around.  
  
Avvi tensed, Kai froze with one foot still in mid air. Link placed his gloved hand on his 46 mangnum. The Goron shifted itself, the mud collected around its base creating sucking sounds. Then all was still. The trio remained tensed for a few more long minutes. Hesitently, Kai set his foot down, Link released his weapon and Avvi sighed heavily. The oldest signaled them to follow and practically glided across the slick earth, across the courtyard and climbed up and over the cliff leading to the Fire Temple.  
  
(A/N: if i got the gun name wrong, please forgive me.)  
  
Here the ground rumbled almost as if it were growling. The volcano's outer skin vibrated briefly. Telling the thieves to hurry before it bent its unknowing anger upon them. Link found it very odd, throughout known history Death Mountain had been active to the breaking point. Yet never did it go as far as exploding and draining its deadly contents into Hyrule. He found it cocky of the government to build a military base around the monster. The mountain may not have let loose for who knows how long, but that didn't mean it still couldn't go.  
  
At the entrance of the mountain temple, it should've yawned deep and black. Instead the long hall was eventually lit by bright flaring fire and magma. Blazing hot wind pushed itself out of the empty doorway.  
  
Avvi pinched her nose, "Ugh! And I thought Kai was the worst smelling thing on the planet."  
  
"Get used to it." Link pressed a few keys on a huge bracer like gadget on his left wrist, his siblings mirroring his actions. For the moment that the sheild bracers took readings in the air, Link slipped on a compact air mask so that they wouldn't breathe in the poisonous air, "And three hours of air starts--now." he clicked on the machine then activated his bracer. A very transparent body fitting aura of blue energy into shimmered existence him.  
  
The heat that should've boiled them from the inside out remained a steady, just able to bare tempurature. It wouldn't work that well however, should you get too close to the mangma. Link was startled to see rickety old wood and rope bridges extending across gaps in the stone.  
  
"Odd."Link looked at Avvi, she was sweating like the rest of them, "Do you think Mitchell was right about magic still being used in this day in age?"  
  
"Either way, we don't have time to examine the past. We have a ruby to steal. Kai, can you detect where there's any sort of energy purge nearby?"  
  
For a moment the younger brother fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a scanner, "Just a sec, gotta wait for this thing to readjust."  
  
"Better not be broken couse I'm not going back." Avvi retorted.  
  
"Save it." Link didn't raise his voice, but his tone was stern enough to make her back down.  
  
Kai glanced at the information blinking on the visor glasses then back at his scanner. He took one step, then another, "Got it, it's south east of us."  
  
"How far?"  
  
"Can't tell, it's giving too big an aura to exact the location. But my guess is...roughly a mile." Kai pocketed his device securely.  
  
"Better than nothing, let's get cracking." Link took a running leap and cleared a small chasm. Flinching when a rush of scalding air rushed up against him. Better than taking the bridge, he thought. The trio ran hurriedly through the inner mountain trails created completely of melted rock. Keeping a wary eye out for any of the rumored monsters that might still be there. Link couldn't help but feel he was running a path he'd been on before.  
  
"Is it just me, or does it feel like we've been here before?" Avvi said just over the roar of the flowing lake of lava below them.  
  
"You too?" Kai rubbed the back of his head; a habit he always did when something he was considering was strange, "What about you bro?"  
  
"Me three."  
  
"Okay, that's just scary."  
  
"Not only that, we're running like we know where we're going." Kai observed.  
  
"Let's just stick to the mission you guys. We don't have all night ya know." Link hesitated, examining with his eyes a smooth, silvery bridge of rock heated from the lava below. Tentatively he placed his foot against it, then instantly drew back. A bit of melted tar stretching from the outline of his foot.  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Too bad." Link made a mad dash across the make shift bridge to the other side. Now the under side of his boots were pretty uneven, getting to where Link could feel the heat even more through his shoes.  
  
"Ow ow." Avvi hopped from one foot to the other briefly.  
  
"Hey Avvi! Link! Come here and look at this!" Kai gestured for them to come, then pointed across the volcano, "See?"  
  
"I see and am surprised. How the heck could creatures even be living in this place." a pair of lizard creatures, standing on two feet climbed with such agility then ran along a shelf then vanished behind some boulders. Seeming to be unaffected by the valcano's heat.  
  
"Eagle's eyes you two. It looks like this job is going to be tougher than we expected." Link stood without another word and continued their trek through the mountain. They had plenty of time before they would need to replenish their precious air supply.  
  
They entered a large empty room with a door at the far end. The trio hesitated, each getting the same bad vibe of entering. After another glance at the time, and a calculating of their situation Link and his siblings stepped into the chamber.  
  
Without warning a stone door dropped with a crash! behind them. Link waved away the dust, trying to see what had just happened, "Ah crap. What the heck just happened?" Kai pressed the palms of his hands against the stone. At first applying just a little presure, then tried all his might. Still it wouldn't budge.  
  
"For a crumby looking rock it's pretty strong."  
  
"Uh, brothers?"  
  
Link made a frustrated gesture, "Well that's just dandy! Now we're stuck in here!"  
  
"Link?"  
  
"Hey chill bro we'll figure this out. Avvi told me that she brought a few explosives just in case."  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"No, does it look like I'm gonna chill any time soon?! Look we're on a time budget h--."  
  
"HEY!!" Avvi screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Link glared in his sister's direction, "Avvi what are y--what in Din's name?" In the center of the dome like chamber was something that hadn't been there before.  
  
A geode the size of a large fist gleamed into being suspended ten feet in the air. Flames began to twist and bend around it faster and faster until it took shape of a women. It looked as if the creature was only just able to hold her still elegant shape. She opened her sightless eyes.  
  
"Holy --!" Link brought out his gun and shot the thing right between the eyes. The bullet passed harmlessly through.  
  
Flare Dancer blinked. So gracefully she partially turned her body while raising her arm.  
  
"Ever heard of don't aggrovate something you don't know!" Kai had time to say before they had to split. The creature swayed as she sent a wave of flame arrows in their direction. The loose flames jutting from her body trailing her cool movements. Flare Dancer took on a pose then sent what looked like a ball of magma at the nearest brother. Kai gasped and managed to dive away. The bomb smashed into the wall and splattered in all directions. One piece grazing him across the cheek.  
  
Link found himself very annoyed as he dodged the Dancer's attacks. Her movements made it seem as though she was laughing. Flare Dancer's body writhed in a little taunt then came another shower of fire arrows. Sparks flew every which way, singeing the rocks with black, and bouncing harmlessly off of his shield.  
  
Several shots rang out, causing Flare Dancer to turn her attention to Avvi. She made a mocking gesture in dance. Earning herself the half peace sign from an aggravated elf, "Come on you witch let's get this on." Avvi mumbled quietly. Flare Dancer smiled ever so slightly. Eager for the brave challenge, the gaurdian leaped from her center stage. Intending to burn the fleshling with her own hands.  
  
Avvi waited till the last second to turn and run from the elemental. Building enough power to thrust herself up and away from the wall, and over the Dancer's head. The bullets could be seen trailing down the element's back. Two scraped either side of the geode. Flare Dancer let out a strange echoey scream, loosing her form briefly before regaining her composure. Obviously she was irritated now.  
  
"Avvi--!" Link yelled.  
  
"RUN!"  
  
"Oh crap!" the blonde ran with every ounce of speed she had, "Shoot the geode!" she managed to say while passing by. Link and Kai took aim and fired right in the center of the fire elemental but it seemed that their bullets weren't even touching it. And indeed they weren't, Flare had uped her tempureture to where her aura of heat melted the metal before it reach her.  
  
Flare spread her flames so that it trailed in a long 'dress' . She glided swiftly around Avvi, creating a tight ring of fire. Avvi glanced around frantically but there was no way to escape. The only reason she was still standing there and not a Roast Avvi was her shield.  
  
Link ran at the elemental, "No!" abruptly there was a flash of pale blue light exactly when Link fired. Startled he almost fell backwards. Flames writhed wildly about the instant the bullet shattered against the elemental. The golden glow was now gone from her right shoulder, not replaced by a cold sheet of ice.  
  
"Whoa."  
  
In sync Kai's, Avvi's, and Link's body's flashed with sky blue light that smoothly transfered to their weapons. Instinct told them not to stand there and gawk, the trio aimed and landed direct hits at the fire elemental. Now Flare was really angry. She had felt this magic before, she'd never thought she'd ever encounter it again. Her fragile looking frame blazed in and out of form. Warning her that she needed to replenish her magic, and soon. Avvi watched the magnificent creature lay there. Encountering a pang of guilt as she pulled the trigger, the geode shattered into five perfect pieces. The crystals inside glowed brightly for a moment before winking out to a cold dark red. Like an ember dying in the night.  
  
Across the room the door began to grind up as if by a signal.  
  
Link continued to stare at the shattered remains of the elemental. Just a few bits of lifeless rock amidst charred floor. He glanced at his hands, still holding their guns, "Come on, let's get this over with." Avvi breathed out once. Her skin was red from the flames being so close. Sweat that had covered her body before was now evaporated. She slowed to a stop at the entrance and looked back. Then she looked at her hands that still held her guns. What had just happened?  
  
"Avvi come on! We can't worry about that right now!" Link snatched up his sister's wrist and jerked her out of the chamber.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Weeeeeeeeee! All done! Sorry for the slow poste. Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Lenipez Sideshow: thanks  
  
Tara/Nambe: he's thinking it 'with' sarcasm, like he's got a sarcastic look on his face while thinking it.  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
"What just happened!" Avvi managed to say between breaths. Kai was in the lead trying to get a fix on the ruby's more precise location. Neither of her brothers answered, instead they hurried down the heated hallways of the Fire Temple. On and on they continued through the maze of lava tubes. Their time was running out, and so was their air. The sulfer in the air would kill them, and if their shield went out they would be cooked alive.  
  
They stopped when they came to a fork in the road. Kai moved his scanner over to one then to the other,"This way." he sprinted down the left tunnel. Link was filling prickles of what seemed like static energy sparking invisibly across his body. Something was happening to them obviously, and he wanted to know what.  
  
The corner the were about to turn was lit from most likely more magma lit the walls. A shadow passed, making them halt. Link motioned the to stay back. Cautiously he crept to the corner, guns at the ready. Link carefully looked around the rough corner. Nothing he saw except for semi hard magma and several raised platforms. Unfourtunately for him the room was bigger than what he could see in his position. So there was plenty of spots for things to hide. He made a hand sign at his sister. Avvi pulled a small round gadget from her pocket, armed it, and tossed it as far as she could into the chamber.  
  
Just as the flash bomb erupted a giant lizard leaped and snagged it in its teeth. Instantly it let go and it clattered over the edge and into the magma. The Lizalfo stood on its hind legs, rubbing its eyes from the flash. Shots rang out as Link made a dash onto the first platform. The giant thing recieved direct hits but didn't go down. He crouched, hissing at the thief as he leaped over to another platform. Link glanced back once, then turned around to find another rushing at him.  
  
Startled he barely managed to sidestep in time to avoid a collision. The second Lizalfo almost tumbled into the magma but saved itself and retaliated by going after Kai.  
  
Kai fired several shots while leaping onto another platform trying to get space between him and the rampaging lizard. The bullets richochated off certain places where the scales where thickest. All of a sudden there was a click and he found himself out of ammo. Kai swore and leaped away just in time to avoid another lounge. Avvi watched the two Lizalfo's relentlessly attack her brothers who didn't have time to reload. She picked another flash bomb out of her pouch and headed into the action. Link ran passed her and she threw it and barely had enough time to turn her head as the Lizalfo recieved the full flare. It cried out a high pitched screech and stumbled blindly, trying to find his prey. Instead it tripped over a gap and vanished into the molten lava.  
  
"Kai!" Link yelled. The two exchanged ammo by throwing their guns to eachother. The hacker turned once and fired two shots before whipping back around and leaping to another platform without skipping a beat. A screech reached his ears as one of his shots hit dead center in the remaining Lizalfo's right eye. It curled into a ball and fell into the lava.  
  
"That stupid little--!"  
  
"Don't waste your air Nakai!" Link cut in. There was a grating of stone as the door on the other side of the room opened as if on que, "Come on." The trio ran into the next room where they had to avoid a bunch of lizards that looked like little Dadongos.  
  
"Where is this stupid ruby!" Avvi growled, she was running out of patience very quickly. Suddenly Link slammed on his breaks, in doing so was rammed into by her.  
  
"Oof! Link!"  
  
"Kai stop!"  
  
The second oldest froze in mid step, "What?"  
  
Link cautiously stepped forword and kneeled, seeming to be examining something. He reached out to touch the floor but stopped himself. Instead he inhaled and blew out a sharp breath. The fine sandy grit billowed out to reveal a sheen of metal.  
  
"Presure sensitive bombs. They did some upgrades to this place."  
  
"And I thought we were only having to deal with over sized lizards and dancing fires." Avvi retorted.  
  
"Lay off the additude young lady." Link said in a stern voice. They all jerked their heads around when they heard a grinding sound. Several cactis like creatures unburried themselves upon feeling the vibrations in the ground.  
  
Link swore, "They're gonna follow us!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You know we can easily scale these walls since they're not too wide or slick. But if these things sense vibrations then they'll feel it through the walls."  
  
Avvi replaced her gloaved with ones that gripped rough surfaces easily, "We'll just have to take the chance." she turned and activated the scanners on her visor, "The plates go all the way to the end of the hall." she informed before leaping up and stretching her legs and arms against the oposing walls and began to inch her way as quickly as she could. Next came Kai. Link killed a few of the advancing monsters before jumping up and following his siblings. Sweat beaded his brow along with dirt. He got as far away as he could but then stopped, his heart pounding when he watched the things reach the beginning of the bombs.  
  
They stalled as if considering something. Then twisted into the warm loose dirt and vanished. Link sighed heavily in relief. So they weren't completely stupid. The thieves strained to hold themselves up even though gravity seemed to be urging them down towards their death. Tempting their hurting muscles to relieve themselves of their load. Avvi had kept her scanners up so that she could see if the government had put anymore surprises for intruders. Now she'd reached the hard part: getting down. The hallway ended abruptly into a vast room. She looked under her termbling arm, then over her shoulder, trying to situate herself. With her heart thudding Avvi used all her strength to launch herself into the room. A split second later dust exploded and the creatures erupted from beneath her, ready to feed.  
  
Link looked up when he heard a scream. Yep, they definately weren't stupid, "Kai, come on." he gestured with his head. The hacker retraced his steps and grabbed onto his brother, his feet almost scraping the plates beneath them.  
  
Link gritted his teeth, "Hurry."  
  
Kai sat up on the others back amd pulled out his guns. He didn't have time to reload so he took care with his shots. Finally he finished what he hoped was the last of them and relieved Link of his extra weight. Avvi spluttered every curse she knew while picking herself up. She quickly bandaged several teeth gashes, her clothing soaked in blood. Her brothers finaly threw themselves out of the death hallway.  
  
Link stood and pointed at them, "Loose weight, work on your language." was all he said before continuing.  
  
Eventually they realized the path was slowly arcing upward to where they hoped was the Spiritual Stone of Fire. Atlast the scrunched hallway opened into a cavern filled with running magma. In the center was a platform with bubbling pockets of melted rock. A charred skeleton of some long dead creature lay curled in a semi circle on there. Suspended in the air, in the center of the platform was the Goron Ruby. It rotated on an invisible string, gold and red glittering in the dim light. The closer Link came to the ruby and skeleton, the more he felt he'd been there before. He noticed that the creature--dragon he decided suddenly--had an impaled skull. As if someone had taken a giant hammer and whacked it several times.  
  
"Are your scanners working?" Avvi cut the silence, "Mine are kind of going haywire."  
  
"The aura of the jewel. It's emitting power that's distrupting our electronicts. Also the magma probably is too." Kai replied.  
  
"Go ahead bro, grab it." Avvi teased. Link glared at her, but didn't reply. He looked back at the beautiful jewel, he hesitated. Something wasn't right. Link took another second to consider his actions. Suddenly he heard an urgent beep and realized their sheild energy was about to go. The adolescent reached out and snatched the ruby.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry for the delay peoples. I've been busy. Review please! 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Escape

The instant the jewel was disturbed, the mountain began to rumble and shake. The magma river beneath them bubbled feircly.

"Time to run!" Link pocketed the precious item in his pouch and dashed after his siblings. Sharp lava rock fell from the ceiling, slowing their progress. They stopped when they heard a sudden _BOOM!_ The ground shook violently as the passage way caved in when the bombs were triggered. Kai pulled Avvi back just in time.

"Any other way out genius?"

"Scanners gone haywire if you're wondering. That thing is distrupting the equipment!" Kai yelled. Both of them recieved a good _thwack!_ on the back of their heads from Link. He glared at them from behind his visor, "Come on." he tugged them down a the other hallway that took them farther from the magma...hopefully. This wasn't part of the plan. But then again, he hadn't expected any magic to remain active in the Temples. How naive of him to ignore that possibility. Another thing that made him angry was that Mitchel had been right. Magic still existed in hidden pockets of Hyrule.

They entered another vast chamber that didn't seem to have any other way out other than a small hole in the ceiling. A pool of milky water lay in the center of the room. Here Link didn't recieve any probes of familiarity.

Avvi let a bit of fear slip into her tone, "Now what?"

After a moment of uncertain silence a strange bubbling sound made them look behind to see an orange glow creeping towards the entrance. Link backed away with his siblings. All of a sudden several of fear crazed Lizalfo's came charging through the entrance. Not even glancing at the young thieves, running swiftly on all fours across the cavern.

"Follow the leaders." Link replied calmly as he dashed after the creatures. As he ran over the smooth cooled bluish black lava rock, a warning signal sounded and his shield disapated as his air ran dry. Now he could even smell the horrid brimstone through his mask and feel the heat shoot through the tunnel.

"This thing will soon work like a lava tube!" Link yelled over the roar of wind.

"I think it already was slash is!"

"Where'd those dumb things go?" Kai skidded to a halt in time not to bump into his brother. Link looked carefully at the intricate scenery of dripstone and jagged pathways built over time. It looked like a dead end. But unless the Lizalfo's had a secret passage way or could climb walls, they were screwed. An idea struck him abruptly.

Link pulled a single flare from his pocket and popped the cap. He then through it into the darkness expecting to hit a wall. It didn't. The flare continued until it ran out of momentum and tumbled onto the rough stone floor. It illuminated another section of the tunnel.

Instantly before the flare had even hit the ground, the thieves were practically gliding over the slick drip stone and crystal. The lava was growing louder, signaling it was running easily now, and running fast. Link only had to see the dim glow of orange as they slid and leaped down the tunnel.

Kai jumped onto a outcropping of black obsidion and almost lost his balance, leaning forword to grasp anything and found another slab of stone blending in with the darkness. Clicking on a small light, he found more obsidian stone set almost like stairs to the ceiling where another natural whole had been worn away.

He turned, "Hey guys! Come on I think I see a way out." Kai laced gave Avvi a knee up then climbed after her followed by Link. It was a lot harder than it had first appeared to be. The platforms became higher than the other, and became smaller. Link looked nervously back at the lava rapidly approaching their position. Once it reached under them, being in this close proximity the heat would kill them. Duh, heat rises and they were in a cave. It was already boiling hot as it is.

"Wait Kai." Avvi stopped, her body was already pressed flat against the rough wall, "The next platform is to small. I can reach it with my foot either or I'll fall."

The hacker coutiously looked passed her, "Here." he scooted inch by inch till he was facing out, then shifted closer to her, bent lower and laced his fingers together, "I'll give you a leg up."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Pick it up!" Link yelled. Avvi slid her foot into her brothers hands and he pushed her slowly up. The teen gripped the rough wall for a bit of reassurance while she fought to get her foot onto the next ledge. Finaly after a few more tense seconds, Avvi pulled herself onto the last stud of obsidian, in doing so she was posed with another problem, "I can't reach the hole! It's too far!" even when she stretched to her limit the edge was a good foot away. Link glanced back at the magma, "Here!" he tossed a rope he'd had clipped to his belt. Avvi caught it, almost loosing her balance in the process. She clamped back against the wall, heart hamering against her rib cage. She took a minute to catch her breath.

"AVVI!!" her brothers yelled.

"I'm goin!" The young female thief found it difficult to manage the rope with one hand, but she wasn't about to let go with the other. The rope went over and the mechanical device hooked at the end latched onto the rock securely. Avvi tested it, then started climbing.

"Avvi can you hurry please? Or else we'll all be well cooked thieves."

"Ah stuff it!" Avvi pulled herself over the edge--then froze. She looked up to see a Stalfo staring at her. They were used to the heat so they didn't go far, and was just as surprised to see her as she was them.

"Avvi!" Kai was about ready to shoot his sister in the rear. She screamed when something they couldn't see jerked her up and out of sight, "Avvi? Where are you? Get the heck back here!"

"Kai grab the rope! We're running out of time!"

"Gotchya." He stretched his sweaty hand as far as he could and snatched it up just barely, he threw some slack to Link and started climbing.

Link felt like his skin was on fire, the lava was almost right under them. And he didn't look but he thought the rope was on fire from just the sheer heat. _Oh lovely thought Link._ His thoughts were inturrupted when a surprised Kai suddenly was pulled up and away by the back of his vest. Link didn't really care at the moment what was up there, he climbed up and pulled himself over as fast as he could, feeling the rush of scalding air just as he did so.

A Lizalfo grabbed him and rushed off away from the whole. Dropping him on something soft before returning to its place with its friends. Link shook his head slightly, feeling a bit dazed from the sulfer and gases. Glad for some fresh air to breathe. There was a sudden groan he became aware of after a minute.

"I'm happy you two are safe, but I don't appreciate being at the bottom of the dog pile."

Link realized the soft thing he'd been dropped on was his brother and sister, "Oh sorry." he rolled off, trying to clear his head of the smoke. Now that they had the jewel they needed to get out of there now.

Kai rubbed the smoke from his eyes, "Strange. Hostile one minute, then life saving the next." he mumbled while standing up.

"I think they're just doing their duty." Link grasped his brother's offered hand and got to his feet. He grabbed his sister and gave her a shove, "Come on, we're going to have to get back to our stuff and go on our way before the village and military is alarmed."

The trio ran over the mountain rock trying to get their bearings. They found that their underground journey had taken them almost half way across Death Mountain. So by the time they reached their gear the military was up and about, alarmed by the sudden activation of the volcano.

"Gotta get their attention off the mountain. Avvi?"

"I don't think it'll get all their attention. But if we keep outta the moonlight then we have a better chance of leaving undetected." Avvi started digging in her pack for something while her brothers pulled on heavy looking backpacks. She finaly pulled out a device and pressed the end with her thumb.

The device beeped twice and they heard several small explosions over the cranky rumble of the volcano. She nodded in satisfaction, "Good to go." Link helped her get a pack on. They ran along the flat stone, feeling a wind start to pick up. Over the cliff they could hear the Gorons awake in alarm. Avvi picked up the pace as the presipice ended and all three lept off the mountain.

Link gripped a cord and jerked it with all his strength and ducked his head. Durable metal rods shot from his pack, tugging a black canvas with them. The glider's wings caught the wind and carried. Link sighed in relief.

He'd doubted Kai's new invention even though the hacker had tested it several times and perfected it over the years. The sight of the city below was actually pretty nice. The lights making it look like a carpet of glowing jewels. No one that he could see seemed to notice them. They were too busy freaking out about the explosions that Avvi had created, and the volcano.

"Landing point is ten or so minutes from here." Kai yelled over the roar of wind.

"Roger that!" Link replied with a mock grin. His hand strayed to the pouch containing the Goron's Ruby. When his fingers grazed the jewel they tingled with an electric thrill. Done making sure it was still there, Link tipped his wing to the left in unison with his brother and sister. The wings bumped several times as they glided into warmer air near the ground. Link thrust his feet out in time to land. Mud splattering all over his legs. The wings became very heavy now that they weren't the ones being carried.

"I love my brains." Kai joked, making his sister roll her eyes.

"Mission accomplished. Now we have to return to Mitchel...unfourtunately." Link added as he read the instructions automatically brought up as words, then planted in their brain through their eyes.

**Yes i know i updated late! Sorry! once i set my interests on one fic it stays there for a looong time! Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dark Elven Worrior: Sorry, can't tell ya why. But it'll be revealed later on.**

**me/nambe: No i don't know, why?**

**Delays delays peoples. Sorry, just entered highschool and things are gettin busy. And if i get the seasons wrong with my other chapters please excuse that.**

Chapter 10:

Instant relief flooded Link's body when the doctors pried the visor off his face. They made him lay down on a stretcher, where they placed a device over his head that began scans. The glasses were still experimental and dangerous. Luckily when the diognostics were over all three of them showed no beginning brain damage.

Link sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed. He opened his eyes coutiously, blinking slowly once, then once again. His vision was blurry for a few moments before it cleared.

One of the doctors handed him his pack that contained the Goron Ruby, "Mitchel wants you to deliver it yourself. He needs to talk to you." Link took the pack and slid off the bed, then followed one of the escorts out of the infirmary.

After being around such intense heat, the underwater cave seemed ice cold. Making him shiver slightly and give him goose bumps. He was lead through a maze of dimly lit tunnels until his guide gestured to a closed security door. Link approached and it opened automatically.

Inside Mitchell was hovering over several skematics and maps strewn across a polished stone table. A few other of his men were also there listening intently. The guild master looked up at the newcommer, "Well if it isn't Link. I have to say I'm proud of how you and your siblings did. I told you though, don't be close minded to even stupid sounding facts." he grinned then walked around the table.

Link resisted the temptation to glare, "Here, you're prize for our efforts." he handed his rival the pack.

Mitchel accepted it and pulled out the precious jewel. Upon doing so it made a high pitched note like sound. It reminded Link of when you dragged a wet finger on the brim of a wine glass. Mitchel nodded in approval before he handed the Ruby to an assistant, "Very good. I hear that Death Mountain came to nearly erupting. Said that most of the lava tubes leading inside of it were filled and the lava is now cooling faster than it should. Almost as if it's closing off the Temple from the world." he added while gripping Link's shoulder with one hand and shaking it once, "Good job, Link. Wouldn't expect nothing but the best."

The younger thief sneered.

Mitchel merely turned away, "All people make mistakes." he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't jump to the conclusion that I'm talking about you Link. It's bad to do that. Well, I was excited in catching you little annoyances that when I did, I didn't take into account your school. Your friends and what not are probably wondering where you are. So therefore, I'm going to have to send you back."

Link didn't even get excited, knowing all too well that Mitchel would have a very close eye on them.

Mitchel grinned, "Also, it's another chance for you to complete something." he pulled up a document half hidden under a skematics and handed it to Link, "I need you three, to get into the mansion of the Royal Family. There you need to steal an Object known as the Ocirana of Time. I need you to find out the Song of Time as well. They keep records of all the songs somewhere inside but we couldn't find out where."

"You want me and my brother and sister...to go break into a highly protected mansion where the Royal Family resides themselves in....and steal one of their most precious items." Link cocked a brow.

Mitchel gestured out with his hands, "That basically sums it up. I'm sure it'll be no problem for you. I'll have the skematics of the place found for you. But other than that I can't spoil you further. You'll have to figure everything else yourself." the guild master nodded towards the door, signaling the end of the discussion. Link's escort led him back the way they came but turned a different way than the infirmiry. After yet another confusing mess of halls Link recognized the cell door that he and his family shared.

Avvi and Kai looked up from their game of chess as he walked in, "So," Avvi mumbled as she fingered with her rook, "did that bastard say anything?"

Link sighed, "As a matter of fact he did. He's sending us back home." This caught the imediate attention of his siblings.

Kai furrowed his brow, "What?"

"He said we had to get all those blasted jewels, not one!"

"I know he said that! I'm not def. He's sending us back because he doesn't want the welfare committee and child care foundations to suddenly start looking for us. Plus there's another thing we have to steal, and it's right inside the Rayku's House." Link informed them, refering to the Royal's last name.

Avvi tipped her rook over and looked up, "The Royal Family's house."

Link heaved himself onto the top bunk then settled down with his chin hanging over the edge to watch them, "Yep. And Avvi, as I understand it you've become friends with Zelda Rayku, correct?"

"Yes." she replied simply.

The eldest sighed again and rubbed his eyes, which were still aching slightly, "Sorry to say it, we're going to have to use that to our advantage." he told her calmly. He watch her as she made the desicion, understanding if she didn't want to. They'd moved around the regions so much that it was precious and rare to her when she made a friend.

Avvi chewed on her nailed for a moment longer, "As long as you two help me make absolutely sure that it wasn't us who stole whatever we're stealing." she said reluctantly.

"An item known as the Ocirana of Time. Plus the scroll of songs that we need with it."

Kai moved his pawn up one space, "I doubt it'll be that easy to get them."

Link shrugged, "Who said they were? What'd you move their for?"

Avvi took her brother's queen with her bishop. Then sat back as Kai swore in good humor then rubbed his chin, trying to think. His sister fingered her newly fallen prey, "For a computer nerd you lose very easily when it comes to chess."

"Only against you. And it's _hacker_, not computer nerd."

Avvi shrugged and changed her sitting position to indian style. Her mind was only half on the situation at hand. It was now dwelling on the future task she had to do. Manipulate her newly made friend and then steal a precious heirloom. Zelda wasn't that stupid, that Avvi was completely certain of. Eventually the princess would find out and then pin the blame on them. She could just picture Zelda yelling at her about how it was such a coincidence that things would start going missing when they had arrived. Heck probably even right now the princess was suspicious by now. The news of Death Mountain had surely made the headlines.

"Earth to my little sister! Do I have to call you the dreaded name to snap you back?" Kai reached across the space between them and snapped his fingers in front of her face and payed with nearly having them bitten off, "Rayr," Kai jerked his hand back in time, "Vicious cat."

"Nerd!" Avvi looked down at the chess board once again. Link watched his siblings battle to hold their ground for a half an hour longer before he turned over tucking his hands behind his head. He closed his unusually blue slanted eyes and took in a deep breath. Allowing the tickling sensations of sleep wash over him like a wave. For a moment he thought he heard a tune playing but it must've been one of his siblings whistling.

The very next day, which Link assumed to be sunday, Mitchel sent them to the vehicles cuffed and blind folded. They endured a long time of driving over bumpy roads and bridges. Link eventually felt sick from the motion of the car and the lack of sight. He'd never favored cars, they'd always made him want to hurl especially if he couldn't see where they were going.

This went on until Link was almost unable to hold back his gut. He couldn't fall alseep to ease the pain of their ride; dozing just made his condition worse. Just the second when he was about to lose it the car came to an abrupt halt. The two men in the front jumped out and rounded to the back and threw open the doors. Link felt a rush of cool air, smelling of trees, moss, rotting wood, and lake water. The sun's rays warmed his skin to a tingling sensation, it felt enjoyable after being in an underwater cave for the passed few how ever many days.

First to come off was the blindfolds, then the cuffs. Which the escorts removed by punching in a code to the wrist bands. Without a word they jumped back into the van and drove off.

"Jerks." Link heard his sister mumble. He turned to see that indeed their home was a mess as they'd expected. The entire front yard was torn up to shreds as if their enemy's had pulled up the grass and hadn't replaced it. Rocks and logs turned over, the one bench tipped on it's side, and a few of the hard wood deck boards pulled where they'd hid some of their smaller explosives. The inside of the house was a little less torn than the out, it had seemed that the raiders had been in a hurry and hadn't wanted to take the time to search the entire property. Kai grumbled when he found his computers had been tampered with.

Link sighed and rubbed his face, "Not much we can do about outside for the moment. Just clean up the house." was all he said. He pulled a bulky object from his pocket and set it on the kitchen counter. Mitchel had said when they'd figured out what equipment they'd need, make a list and send it through the device.

Avvi watched her brothers for a few seconds before turning and walking down a hall in the corner of Kai's computer room. The short way led to a steep stairs which she swiftly climbed up to her room. It was the whole upper floor, one room with one picture window facing the lake. She instantly noted the lack of her equipment still at Mitchel's guild. A little irritated, Avvi strode over to the window and snapped the curtains across the glass, cutting off the red rays of the setting sun. Her personal space had posters of mountains, tropical islands, animals in their natural habitat, the great treasures of the world, along with several pictures of her brothers and parents. In the far corner was a semi foam mattress set directly on the floor, nearby was a stereo and a walk in closet.

The young thief pushed the power button on her lap top which was set on the desk in front of the window. Her arm brushed the smooth leather of her binder as she pulled her hand back. Avvi hesitated a second before opening it up.

Inside was orginized and straight to the point. No pictures of boys or anything taped to the side. She checked her assignment sheet, then glanced at her school calender.

"A day tomorrow." she mumbled as she pulled out a few pieces of paper to start her science report. Suddenly her messenger dinged, signaling: _You have 8 new messages._

Most of them she skimmed over with hardly a glance and forwarded them to Kai's address, messages from contacts they had. And collectors and gangs wanting what they stole. But at the bottom of the list was a message that caught her eye.

**Sender: **

**Subject: ???**

**Date: Sat. 23, 30745:34 a.m.**

**Hey Avvi where've you been? How come you and your brothers wern't at school? :( Well, anyway, i got your homework from your teachers and your brothers (after much persuasion). I wanted to come to your house but i couldn't find your address anywhere in the books. Oh well, i have a busy day ahead of me so i won't have time to look. Anyway.....if it's alright i'd like to invite you three to a party this friday. My house right after school. how bout i pick you up after class ok? ;) just a little show of my friendship to you. well, i'll chit chat with you later!**

**your friend,**

**Zelda Rayku**

**p.s. i know you can take care of yourself but try to avoid Criswell, she and her cronies are pretty ticked at you for something.**

Avvi gripped the edge of her desk so hard her knuckles turned white. Mixed emotions boiling through her veins. The perfect oppurtunity, the perfect oppurtunity to start betraying her only friend in this region besides her brothers. She could just ignore it....but any way she tried to avoid the situation the results would always be the same.

Avvi suddenly pulled a thin scrap book from under her desk. She flipped through the thick pages, smiling faces of many girls and guys she'd befriended over the years. Most had the common sense to realise what they did and then either freak out about it....or just no longer want to be involved with "people like her". Avvi flipped through the pages until she found the last page. It seemed like Zelda's face would take that spot soon. The young thief banged her fist down on her desk, making everything jump.

She angrily clicked the reply button:

**Sender: **

**Subject: Re: ???**

**Date: Sun. 23, 30746:56 p.m.**

**Sure, that'd be great. Just tell my brothers when we get to school tomorrow. And don't worry about Criswell, i'll deal with her. You just deal with your friends trying to get you to hit on Link!**

Her fingers paused just above the keys.

**Always,**

**Avvi**

Yet again she hesitated before sending it. _What's the point?_ she asked herself as she opened up a pack on the floor beside her chair and pulled out the arm band Zelda had given her. _I might as well just never make anymore friends in my life. They always get torn away from me._ Avvi placed it back after turning it in the light dim light of her screen. She looked at the book on her lap, not wanting to hold on to the faint happy memories she'd had with them anymore, and tossed it in the trash.

The cool winter air had settled in over the night and it had lightly snowed. The icy air bit Avvi's cheeks as she and her brothers rode their hover boards to school. The perfect untouched snow blew up in a rooster's tail behind them, and the tiny snowflakes falling in the air whipped about them as they rushed by. Overhead the sky was a calm smooth greyish white, signaling that it could either gather and snow more, or clear and allow the sun to melt away the winters snow. Unfourtunately for the highschoolers it hadn't snowed enough to close the school down. The requirment was one or two feet, and this was about five inches.

Avvi stepped off, kicked up her board and grasped the end with her fingers. She took off her floppy black hat and dusted the snow off before replacing it. She glanced over her shoulder slightly when Link and Kai passed her without a glance. Everyone had different things on their mind, not really in a mood to talk.

Sighing heavily, Avvi adjusted the strap on her shoulder and headed down the hall of Emerald High to the nineth grade wing. It was crouded as usual, immature kids chasing each other, swapping gossip, girls reapplying make-up and brushing their hair at locker mirrors, and the less enjoyable scenes of people making out.

Avvi halted for a second before shoving a guy taller than her along with his girlfriend away, who was leaning against the door of her locker.

"Hey watch it shorttie!" the black haired adolescent glared.

"Find a different place to sway your girl." Avvi replied sarcastically, adding a stiff swaying motion with her body before turning and sliding her card down the code bar. She'd barely placed her board inside when her arm recieved a sharp poke, "I said bug off!" Avvi glared right straight into the face of Malon Criswell without surprise.

"Don't you tell my friends where to go." she said, her glaring blue eyes delving deep into hers.

"I could care less of where they go unless they're in my way." Avvi replied, animosity dripping from each of her words. Normally even glammer bullies like Malon didn't bug her much, but with what had been happening lately she was in absolutely no mood to put up with them.

"I don't care! If you try and boss any of my friends around again you'll have to answer to me you thief!" the red head placed her hands on her hips.

Avvi almost let a sliver of fear slip but quickly realized that Malon was refering to her wallet she'd stolen and tossed away. She laughed, "_You?_ You couldn't take me on even if your life depended on it!" she bated.

Malon's perfectly shaped brow twitched, "I could take you on." she said in a low voice.

"Alright, let's go." Avvi dropped her backpack, "Right here, right now."

Malon shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "Be prepared to be sent to the hospital Adriane. Because I'm going to pound you to a pulp."

"Now you're stalling Mally."

"I am not Adriane, merely telling you your future after I'm done with you. And my name's not 'Mally'!" she yelled. At that precise moment the bell rang three times, signalling the three minute warning to get to class. Malon almost let her relief show, "We'll start this after school."

Avvi shook her head and slung her bag over her shoulder, "Nope, I don't deal with cowards. You'll send me to wait all day afterschool while you're off enjoying a burger or something." her blue eyes darkened to almost black, "And what an even bigger coward for a guy twice my size to go running to a glammer queen to take me on. That's just sad." without another word the agitated blonde brushed past Malon. Weaving her way through the river of people to her first class which was Physical Science.

Upon arriving Avvi slammed her binder down onto the black hardwood table. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Avvi always acted like this when something bad was going to happen. And if Malon made another annoying appearance, Avvi swore she'd not let up.

Link swiftly climbed the steps to the seniors floor. Luckily he hadn't had any homework to do. A good thing to because he had other thing's on his mind. His sister for one thing.

He knew it was becoming pure torture for Avvi to lose her few friends. Link could relate to her tightning her grip to him and Kai. She was eventually never going to stop clinging to them, that fear of loss haunting her every thought.

Link turned the corner and bumped hard into someone carrying a stack of books, "Sorry! Zelda, hi. Let me help you with that." he knelt and started picking up her load.

"Oh! Thanks, being the student librarian can be a hassle some times. Where were you three Friday?" the princess asked.

Link shrugged carelessly, "We all got sick. You know, one catches something we all do."

Zelda adjusted her hold on the books, "And you didn't want the rest of the school to catch it. Heck, I think some of us would pay you to get them sick."

The blonde snickered, "I'm sure some would. But with how hard it is to catch up why would you?" They both laughed.

"Has Avvi told you of my plans yet?" Zelda suddenly asked.

Link did his best to keep his expression loose, "Yes she has, we'd love to come over. It's not an all nighter is it?"

"Well that depends on if you want to stay that long."

"Ok, what time will it start again?"

"Right after school. I told your sister I would take you three with me."

"Yes yes I remember her mentioning that. Well, I'm going to be late for class. Better go our seperate ways until then." Link nodded his head once before walking past her.

"Wait!"

He turned.

Zelda shifted uncomfortably, "Wh--." she began, struggling for the right words. It became harder when the other arched a brow in question, "Never mind, it's a stupid thing." she shook her head and started the oposite direction.

Link quickly stopped her, "No, don't start to tell me something and then stop. I don't appreciate that."

The princess halted and shook herself, "I just was wondering....you havn't been getting any strange feelings have you? Little visions, anything? Songs perhaps?"

Link was surprised, yes he had in fact had a few strange dreams, and heard a few songs too when there shouldn't have been. The strange thing was, that his siblings shared the same exacts dreams. The only difference was that there perspective was hazy and unclear. The most recent had been of a the temple and sword in stone. Then of the three Spiritual Stones, Link had been using them to open a door. Something of a lake and then a forest. Glowing figures had surrounded him, trying to speak to him in a language he didn't understand. One of them, a female had been glaring at him. A strange song that seemed to manipulate time itself had been playing.

"Link?"

The thief jumped, "Sorry, uh, I gotta go now." he turned without more of an answer and left Zelda with a puzzled expression.

Things were just getting frustrating and weird extremly fast. Link sat down in his AP History class just as the class bell rang four times. And it all had to do with the items they were gathering. Everything had been fine and dandy (if you called their lives fine) until now. The teacher began speaking and marking a list of who was absent.

Link gazed out the window, the increasing snowflakes reflecting like white crystals in his eyes. Goddesses, what other crazy thing could happen next?

Something went sailing through the air when the teacher turned her back and bounced off the side of Link's head. Link glanced at the note which had several hearts drawn on its carefully folded surface. He glanced up to see a girl known as Kisha Merelin smiling at him, her friends waiting for the action.

This wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. _Blessed Din! Besides the stalkers! _Link picked up the note without opening it and tossed it across the room to the waste bin beside the door. Didn't girls ever give up on him?

**Okies there's your chap, next up: ze party!! weeeeeeeee!!!! jumps around in circles Don't epect it too soon though, i have other fics to update. l8tr! Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Kai sighed heavily, already bored with his web building class. _Why oh why did my A day have to be today!_ The hacker sighed, nibbling on the end of his pen. The only reason he'd taken most of the computer tech classes was because it would give him an easy 'A'. And being monitered by the Welfare and child care society's, it was a requirment they all get good grades. Link was just a year off from being officially able to take care of them, which a Kai found the law dumb seeing as they could take care of themselves pretty good already.

"Nakai? Did you hear what I said?" The teacher, Mr. Brown asked with a slight scolding look.

He shifted straight up in his seat, "Um no sir, I apologize. I was just thinking."

Mr. Brown frowned, "Looked more to me like you were dozing off in space. What? Are you thinking of your girlfriend? Now's not the time for that." the whole class snickered.

"Actually no I was thinking about stealing the girlfriend of my brother." Kai replied sarcastically and some people 'oo'ed. Mr. Brown laughed and turned back to his computer to continue the lesson. Kai sighed in relief, good thing this teacher was the type to let things brush off depending on how bad your crime was. Kai turned his thoughts to the task at hand. First they were going to enjoy themselves a little, then Link would keep Zelda from missing him and his sister while they went in search of the Scroll of Songs and the Ocarina of Time. All of a sudden Kai became thankful his volume was off for an instant message suddenly popped up from a friend known as Red Rose Star.

_redrosestar:_ you called?

_slyshadow:_ yes i did. can you fill out my request? otherwise we're gonna be blind

_redrosestar:_ yes i can, possibly a little easier than usual but that's just a _maybe_

_slyshadow: _heh, well the worst thing is to get caught, don't do that cause then everyone you help is screwed including us

_redrosestar:_ ya that's what they all say :wink: wouldn't want to lose you though

_slyshadow:_ eh? stay on topic girl! :shy look:

_redrosestar:_ :p ah fine! how fast do you need it? since you've moved to the Hyrule region it'll be there in a jiffy

_slyshadow:_ The mansion of Rayku

_redrosestar:_ the Rayku mansion?

_slyshadow: yep, can you do it?_

"Nakai you're doing an awful lot of typing for a review session." their teacher noted.

"I'm fixing something sire. It'll only take a few more seconds." Kai lied.

_redrosestar:_ ya....i can, just let me do a few more preperations and i'll get back to ya so keep your comp on ok hon?

_slyshadow:_ will do, and it's not 'hon'

_redrosestar:_ ok then sweetie

**:redrosestar is offline and may not be able to reply:**

_slyshadow:_ not that either!!!!!

**:Your message could not be recieved:**

"Sneaky little fairy." Kai mumbled.

At long last the bell system rang, signaling the end of the day. Kai unhooked his laptop from the class line and tucked it under his arm. He hurried out of the tech hall of Emerald High and worked his way through the rampaging students wanting to get out for the day. Avvi hadn't been in a talking mood all day, and it really bugged him that she wasn't.

"Kai!" Link caught up with his brother as he and Zelda came walking down the senior stair level, "You ready?"

"Ready when you are, brother." the hacker replied as he joined the two in their descending the stairs. Waiting patiently at the entrance, leaning against the wall was Avvi. She looked up when Zelda called and smiled that same smile as if nothing were wrong, "Hey Zel! Can't wait for this party of yours. I've never been invited to one like this."

"Really? Gosh your brothers must not let you out much." Zelda teased as they walked out to the parking lot, the boys a little ways behind them.

Kai nudged Link with his elbow and mumbled, "She has a great personality change doesn't she when she's angry."

"Shh, don't be discussing that right now." Link hissed. Zelda guestured to a sleek blue car saying that it was hers. Avvi called shotgun before her brothers opened their mouths so tuff luck for them. The princess inserted the key into the ignition and turned it, making the blue car rumble to life.

"This thing is pretty quiet." Avvi thought aloud.

Zelda looked over her shoulder for the busy highschool traffic, "Yep. But if I go onto a long trip I absolutely have to have a cd going or I'll fall asleep!"

The gothic girl next to her laughed, "I'd go crazy having all that silence. I can't stand it. I need to know something other than me is existing--gah!" she jumped up as far as the seat belt would allow her when Link reached around her chair with both hands and poked her on the sides, "No poky Link! No poky!"

"Why?" Link grinned as he started poking his sister even more. Avvi was restrained in her ability to defend herself well because of the seatbelt, "Stop it! If you don't stop this minute you're gonna wish you were never born!"

"Not like you can do anything about it though!" Link mocked, his mock was cut short when his arm was tugged forward and he felt several painful pricks on his hand, "Hey! Biting isn't aloud!"

"Ya han poke me hwhile I'm strapped down, hen I han bite you!" Avvi managed to say while keeping his hand between her teeth.

Link gave a vilent jerk to get his hand back, "Goddesses girl you've left marks!"

"Serves you right."

Zelda glanced over her left shoulder at Kai, "Is she always this violent?"

"Ah this is her on a good day." the hacker grinned. Suddenly a little ring caught everyone's attention.

"What's that?" Zelda asked as Kai began digging through his shoulder bag on the floor.

He pulled out his lap top and opened it, "Excuse me, someone's a messanging me."

_redrosestar_ says: did you need some information?

_slyshadow_ says: yes, you're sending the package right?

_redrosestar_ says: yep, it'll be there about 12 o clock if it doesn't run into any troubles

_slyshadow_ says: ...what do you mean by 'trouble'?

_redrosestar_ says: just some Moffia problems, you're gonna hafta pay double so i can keep those bastards off my neck in delivering this stuff. and about where you're needing this.....

_slyshadow _says: is that a problem?

_redrosestar_ says: no, nm, i'll talk to ya later and good luck in this job xD

_slyshadow_ says: .....ok.....c ya and thnks

**:redrosestar is currently offline and may not reply:**

Kai snapped the black lap top closed and replaced it back inside his bag. The ride was nothing short of friendly, Avvi held her composure as if nothing was wrong.

Zelda turned into a gravel driveway passed neatly trimmed bushes and low cut frosted grass. Ahead was a ten floored mansion with balcony's at almost every room. Everything was sprinkled with the recent snowfall, most of it perfect and untouched. Icicles were drip forming from the overhangs, glittering tiny rainbows in the sunlight. The white marbel glittered the color the sky above splashed it with.

A chauffer waited at the door for the four to get out and took the keys Zelda handed him, "Princess, your guests will be arriving shortly."

"Thanks Hector, would you mind giving my parents a call and tell them that it's all under control? You know how worried they get." she rolled her eyes.

Hector smiled, the wrinkles in his face deepening, "Will do my lady."

"Come on." Zelda gestured the trio to follow her into the double red oak doors. Inside the ceiling was high, giving the room an airy feeling. The floor was polished marbel, a good thing too because a party could ruin a wood or carpeted floor.

"Only the rooms are carpeted. And those are locked just in case a couple decides to sneak off ya know what I mean?" Zelda grinned.

Nakai instantly jumped in front of Link before he could reply, "Now what kinda pervert would do that? Getting into your relationship at a another's house, especially the Royal Family's house is just plain stupid. Although I wouldn't--agh!" Kai was shoved over by Avvi, "Excuse the computer nerd please. He's in denial."

"What?! I am _not_ in denial!" Kai argued.

"Then how come you're hitting on any girl you get the chance to!"

"I do not I'm merely striking a conversation." Kai countered lamely.

Link sidestepped away from the two as if they weren't his siblings, "Excuse _them_ please." Link apologized.

"It's ok I find it amusing." Zelda grinned.

Link almost said aloud: _I find it embarresing._

"It's nice to see sibling rivalry. After all, it's just like what people say in school. Bullying is another way to say 'I love you'."

In perfect syncronization Avvi and Kai turned, "What?! No way!"

Zelda burst out laughing so hard, a few tears pushed their way out of her eyes and she had to lean on Link for support. Fourtunately, Link was used to it. He glanced up automatically to watch his sister, seeing that familiar protective glare. This time however it was contained with common sense.

"That's just too funny!" Zelda managed to say, "I've never seen that kind of perfect sync. You two really are the cutest brother and sister I've ever seen."

""But not as cute as you." Kai grinned.

"Avvi? I'm too far would ya mind?"

Avvi whapped the brother next to her alongside the head like it was an everyday chore. Which wasn't far from the truth.

"Thank you."

Kai gave an a feint shock look, "What'd I do?!" Zelda couldn't help but snicker.

Not long after this ordeal the first wave of guests arrived. Kai and Avvi found the food while Link sat down on the comfortable couch in the living room. Zelda greeted her friends until there was enough and left her poste at the door.

"What'd you do? Invite the whole school?" Link asked sarcastically.

"No that'd be too much for even this household to handle." Zelda replied as she stood in front of him, "I just hope that--."

"Oh Zelda!"

"--my friends would be over this! Excuse me!" Zelda made a mad dash through the croud as her friends, Link recognized as the ones that'd tried to get them together because of the similarity in history, came chasing after her. Link sat all of his weight in his seat when two of them tried to pull him up by his arms. Luckily his 'unique' conditioning gave him the over advantage over the petite girls. They gave up after only a few minutes of trying, earning strange stares from the other highschoolers. Night descended rapidly, gracefully turning the cloudless sky into orange pink, splashing the mansion with its beautiful rays. At one point the surround sound system was jacked up and people wooted and began to make room for dancing. Link calmly slipped through the crowd so that none of the history fan club could bug him about Zelda--much anyway. He didn't prefer to dance anyway.

Kai accepted the offer of five girls before growing tired and headed back to the food table to get a drink. He picked up a glass bottle and popped the metal cap and took a swig. Glancing about, Kai saw that Avvi was hanging out with Zelda often but flatly refused to dance. Suddenly feeling subconsious about her dancing skills. The thief glanced at his watch: 11:56 PM. The package was going to be late if it wasn't soon.

"Avvi?" Kai called as he approached her, "Have you seen them?" he asked nonchalantly.

She shook her head, "Nope. Wonder if the Moffia got them."

"That's not good."

Zelda looked back and forth confused, "Moffia?"

Kai touched her shoulder breifly, "Just our little joke about one of my friends." he said cheerfully.

"Ah."

When the girls turned away Kai opened his mouth to ask something else when someone suddenly smoothly slipped their arm into his and dragged him off. Avvi looked over her shoulder, then frowned when her brother was gone, " Kai?" she set her drink down and excused herself, "Kai!" she didn't see the black haired hacker anywhere, she checked further down the hall but still couldn't see him. Being a little shorter than everyone else didn't help her search either.

Kai was dragged backwords through the crowd unable to see anything but the back of his captors head since she had a firm grip around his arm. She pulled him into an empty hallway out of sight of prying eyes and shoved him against the wall.

"Slyshadow I presume." the red head didn't expect an answer. Kai looked the girl up and down. She was wearing mostly red and black velvets in a punk style, with black collars wrapped around various parts of her legs and upper arms and one around her neck. Her crimson red hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail stringed with golden beads on some locks. She seemed familiar....

Kai took a few moments to register and at that point his eyes grew wide, "Goddesses y_ou_ are Red Star Rose?!" his mouth was clamped shut by her cuffed gloved hand.

"Sorry. Malon this is interesting." Kai found himself _very_ uncomfortable, "You were such a glammer queen at school."

The bright blue eyed punk chick blinked, "I was suspicious from your later requests and our little chats, and when I saw the address it was confirmed. I never expected the Adriane's to be the thieves I worked for. And the me at school is just cover up. And _that's_ what I'm worried about."

"It's a small world. Worried about what?"

"Your sister. I was a complete jerk to her. I didn't realize that she was the one I liked. What you told me about her over the past few years. I feel like such an idiot." Malon scolded herself. Kai was still getting used to the fact that one of their contacts was Malon Criswell.

"Avvi--she has an open mind. I'm sure you two can work this out. And I hate to be _way_ off topic but do you have it?"

Malon sighed heavily and pulled out a miniature disk that looked like a wash ring, "Here. It has all the data of th part of the house you're planning to raid." she stated quietly, "Plus a full map of this entire mansion. Don't expect it to have all of the secret passageways." Malon straightened up, sucking in her guilt for attutide against Avvi.

"Thanks." Kai pocketed the small disk into his deepest pocket.

"Kai!" Avvi came running by but stopped in mid step when she saw them out of her periphreal vision, "Kai! You bum why'd you run off like that? And who's that?" she stopped her approach half way to them squitning. Malon didn't know whether to just watch her or run.

"You're familiar." was all Avvi said after a few awkward moments.

Kai hoped he wouldn't refret what he was about to say, "Uh Avvi? Remember Red Star Rose?"

She young blonde arched a brow, "Yes. The one you invited me to chat with sometimes." she replied slowly.

"Well...uh....this is her. Malon."

At first nothing crossed her face. Then Avvi turned away snapping both her fingers then clapping her hands together over and over. This meant she was thinking fast while dealing with emotions that a lot of the times got into her judgement. Kai and Malon glanced at eachother then back.

At last Avvi turned around, "Malon eh?" her smile was unsure and wavering, "Mind if I do something so I won't get out of control?"

Malon blinked, "Uh...sure?" at this she recieved a very hard slap across the face.

"I feel better now."

"I had that one coming." Malon said while rubbing her stinging cheek.

Avvi paced back and forth not looking at the two, "This is just great. Now how am I supposed to act! Here at school you were my mortal enemy and in this punket form you're the internet hacker friend I knew at home. Ha! This is going to be interesting."

"Avvi I'm sorry I was two-faced. I just can't attract the Moffia to me so quickly."

The young thief turned and faced her, "It'll take some getting used to. Just at school, for as long as we stay just avoid me in your 'glammer queen form'." she quoted with her fingers. A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. Nakai sighed in complete relief, trying to stop a cat fight especially with his siter involved was just not him.

"Ok now that that's settled why don't we go and enjoy the party for a few more songs shall we?" Avvi nodded at her brother before turning on her heel and rounding the corner.

The red headed hacker looked at him, "Nakai I do have to admit, you sound a lot cuter in real life than on the IM." she flashed a toothy grin before walking away. Kai found felt his cheeks flush but he quickly gained control of himself.

Back out in the main part of where the party was being held. Link turned from talking to one of his classmates right into Zelda, "Whoa, sorry Zel, I didn't see you." he apologized quickly.

The princess waved his apology aside, "Oh it's fine. I was about to tap you on the shoulder anyway."

Link arched a brow, "What do you need?"

"You never answered my question of if you were having any sort of weird dreams lately."

"Why would you like to know?" he asked bluntly.

Zelda fidgeted, "Because they say that the Royal Family has certain heirs that can see into the future, in the past there was one other that could in the least share the same visions and that was the Hero of Time."

Link ran a hand through his long bangs, "Not you too!"

"I know it's an annoyance! But you're still avoiding the question!" Zelda was beginning to get irritated faster than usual, "Come on Link! Yes or no that's all I want! It's been bugging me ever since you came here so please!" she begged in a low tone so as not to attract too much attention.

"Not meaning to be rude but _just_ for _your_ own peace?" Link ignored her shocked expression, "Yes I have. All three of us in fact. But it's like they're being run backwords or something because they don't make sense!"

Zelda swallowed, "What are they about?"

He hesitated, a little reluctant to share these strange dreams, "One's where all three of us is pulling a sword from a stone, and another is in the forest. That's all that's happened--so far I guess." he glanced past her when he saw his sister and Malon speaking to one another. At first he thought they were fighting but after a second he realized they weren't. Kai and Malon were aparently trying to convince Avvi to do something even though she kept shaking her head.

"Did pulling the sword happen to be in a large room that was mostly white, granite perhaps?" Zelda probed.

"I don't remember, everything was hazy." Link wanted to take his heavy coat off he was getting hot, but that he couoldn't risk someone picking it up and one of his equipment falling out. Almsot everything was compact on this day since they couldn't hide everything in one place on the mansion grounds. There was just too much security. Suddenly both of them were shoved aside as a crowd of people backed off of the dance floor, someone switched CD's in the music system to a fast tempoed song. (A/N: think Get Busy or Dragula or With You, something)

Standing front and center next to one another was Malon and Avvi with their legs slightly spread and hands pressed flat against their thighs. The music started and in perfect syncronization the two rolled their heads then snapped out their hands. They then lunged forward then spun straight up smoothly into the next set. The two dancers worked together as friends now instead of rivals. They were the bell of the ball now. Their bodies writhed, they flitted and pulled in and out. Bending low to the ground with their upper body then comming back up with some fancy hand moves.

Link started clapping in beat with the song, eventually being joined by the others of the party. Zelda looked at him then at her friends before smiling and joining in. She didn't want to push it farther than wanted. Kai grinned wide as he watched.

Avvi and Malon laughed at eachother as they hopped in place, flicking their left leg out twice while stretching their arms over their heads than dropping them back to their sides. They continued to dance furiously for the entire song.

Finally they spun long and hard then leaped again, moving their hands then tapping their feet and turning their heads and freezing. This was the end of that routine. Avvi and Malon laughed again, now a little worn out from their excitment. The crowd clapped, wanting an encor.

Avvi attention was sudden;y caught by Link's serious look at her. Her smile half faded she turned to Malon, "Can you help me?"

The red headed punk placed a hand on her shoulder, "Girl, of course I will. Let's just hope they'll get it without you all having to make a quick get away."Link lightly back handed Kai on the shoulder and, making sure Zelda wasn't watching, slipped through the crowd without being noticed.

**Ya, not the ending i wanted but i think it's ok. Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry, just didn't feel like working on this and then i got caught up with other stuff.**

**Chapter 12:**

The two Adriane brothers slipped through the crowd unnoticed. Most were either too busy watching the scene created by Malon and Avvi, or with their own business. They turned into a door and entered an empty hallway. Nakai knelt beside an outlet and pulled out a mini computer from his pocket and connected, slipping the disk Malon had given him in the slot. He traveled through the cybor connections and managed to link with the main security computers.

"Peice of cake." Kai mumbled as he passed through the first security line without detection.

"Don't get cocky, they might have a trip wire if it's that easy."

"Already cut brother." Kai continued his manipulation of the mansion's security before he found what he wanted, "Camera's are frozen. Now all we have to do is get there and back out before any of the guards notice." he unplugged his computer and the two hurried down the hallway. Link began equiping himself with the gadgets in his pockets, then removed his coat when he was finished and tossed it to Kai who turned down the oposite direction when they came to a split way. Most of the lights were out except for the hallways which were dimmed. Kai pressed his ear against a door, then easily picked the lock and, holding the knob firmly, opened it to reveal an almost black room. He shut the door behind him, then pulled out a small flashlight and scanned the room until he found what he needed.

Link adjusted his ear piece, speaking quietly to test it, "Kai? Are you hooked to the mainframe yet?"

"Nope not yet, just give me a second." came the reply. Kai activated his computer again and accessed the motherboard mainframe, "Got it, you're coming up to a living room right? Make a left then go straight until you reach a set of double doors. I think there might be guards so keep it quiet."

Link suddenly froze just before stepping into the next hallway, he pressed his back against the wall and listened. His keen ears picked up the sound of footsteps as a pair of men took their rounds around the public part of the building.

There was the sound of a mumbled conversation then one of the pair left, his movements disapearing into the distance. Link took out a special scope and peeked around the corner just to be sure. Yes there was only one left.

The guard came to attention at the sound of a gun cocking. He took two steps forward readying his own weapon but was instantly pelted by a silenced bullet. Link grabbed the neatly suited guard under the arms, dragging him across the floor then stuffing him into a nearby closet.

"Nice idea bro."

"He'll only start smelling in a few days, least some poor maid opens the door and recieves a surprise first." Link half kidded. For a few tense minutes the thief stalked the hallways looking for the right room, having to dispense with another pair of guards. At last he came to a set of double doors and entered carefully. He fiddled awhile with the keypad imbedded on the wall to the left of him before the next set of doors opened.

"Careful, let me kill the cameras." there was a moment of silence before Kai's screen blinked and wavered a moment, "Link bro, you are now the invisible man."

"Goody, so long as I get to keep my clothes." Link pushed the next door open and continued his trek through the maze like halls. He almost passed one door then suddenly halted and leaned back to examine it with his eyes.

"What did you say the door with the Scroll and Ocorina was in?"

"Down the hall and two doors over. Why?"

Link stepped directly in front of the entryway, "Then how come this one matches your description exactly?"

"What? It might either be a decoy....or the real thing." Kai answered.

"Would make sense. Why keep the real thing on record?" Link grinned, "This should be insteresting." glancing around, Link pulled himself onto a decorative table and unscrewed a vent. He gave a quick look inside.

"Kai, can you access the scematics of the air systems? I need to know where this vent leads."

"Ok." Kai accessed the motherboard again to gain the information he needed, "I'll download the schematics to your handidandi glasses. Downloading: Time needed: One minute."

Link pushed on their own personal glasses seperate from Mitchel's. The screens beeped and revealed the loading bar. Suddenly he looked down the hall at the sound of voices and saw a shadow cast across the wall.

"Oops." without hesitating Link pulled himself up into the vent, glad for his upper body strength once again that made things easier. Looking over his shoulder once he was inside the snug metal walls, Link watched his foot as he slowly lowered it to let the vent close quietly. For a few tense moments, he heard a few maids mumbling to eachother about something and continued on their way, oblivious to the fact of him.

Sighing in relief, Link pressed the side of his glasses, careful to not hit the side of the walls. He hated when he was in little spots like this, he couldn't move like he wanted. A map opened up, showing his position and where the vents lead, "You'd think they wouldn't need air in the vaults. Going silent."

"I think it's to put air in their quickly when they're opening it." Kai looked up at the sound of something, then turned back to his survallence after there was silence.

Link sidled his way inch by inch through the tiny maze of halls. Sweat beaded his brow, something that was a problem with thefts like these. He paused to wiped his face, then pulled out a black sweatband to put around his forehead. Finally he managed to find the closed vent leading to the vault.

As was suspected, there was motion sensative lasers, he wouldn't be surprised if there was any inside where the relics were. Link disabled the lasers by the simple clip of a wire under the bar. Then opened the door to see the top view of the almost pitch black vault, a sucking happened that pulled his hair forward as the airrushed inside. The only sources of light were panels and alarms on standby.

_Idiots, either they have no idea how to hide them or this is more than it seems._

"Careful, I can disable the lasers inside for about a half an hour. That's your first window to disable all the security holding the relics. Any other times I disable the time span will be shorter." Kai informed.

"S'all right. How's Avvi doin?" Link asked as he attached two high powered magnets to the tin walls, then ran the thin yet strong rope through the iron loops and to his belt.

"Right now she's taking a break from entertaining the croud. She's keeping Zelda busy, plus her little group of friends, they seem to want to find you again."

"I'm not for their pawn for pairing." Link positioned himself, "Ready for window number one." below there was a flash of light as the hacker took care of the security he could manage. Link quickly lowered himself to the pedestal, already feeling the rush of blood to his head. He noted something odd about the pedestal.

"Damn it!"

"What? What happened?"

"You said the Scroll of Songs was stored _with_ the Ocarina of Time, right?" Link examined the sensitive trigger systems.

"It's not there?!" Kai lowered his voice instantly when he realized he wasn't whispering any longer, "Yes this is a problem. We only have one shot at this!" he started a string of curses trying to think of where the scroll could be.

"Kai?"

"What?"

"Shut it."

"Ok."

Link brought out what looked like a blunt screw driver from his pants pockets. His pant were actually sewed together by his sister herself. The pockets could unzip from the bottom or top. The bottom zippers were hidden by a flap of cloth, this way Link wouldn't have to worry about things falling onto the floor or something when in this position.

His fingers worked fast, mind burning with techniques as he disabled the security systems one by one. Several times he had to abandoned what he was doing to pull himself upright, to keep himself from passing out from the blood rush.

"Three minutes twenty seconds." Kai murmered, his fingers flying across the keyboard, trying to find where the Scroll was being kept. He'd just managed to check the false vault's camera records and found that it only held the deeds to the mansion. Like that would help them, Mitchel would be outraged. Like Kai cared though....

Link took in a deep breath, then lowered himself again to finish what he was doing. Since he was tired his arms felt heavy and when he dropped down he became clumsy, his fingers grazed the weight sensitive metal plating under the Ocarina. Link gritted his teath, his reflexes only saving him by a mere smidgon.

He kept the back of his hand pressed against the metal, "Nakai? We have another problem."

"What now? Do not tell me you tripped the alarms!"

"Nope, but if I move I will. I can't use my left hand. It has to stay glued to the sensory or the alarm will go off." Link groaned a little.

Kai stomped his foot, sniffed and wiped the perspiration from his face, "Um, alright this is not going as planned. You only have two minutes left now! Damn it!"

"Tell Avvi to knock something over."

"What?"

"Tell her to start something! I don't care what it is!"

"But that won't drown out the alarms of the safes - ."

"Nakai!"

"Ok!" the hacker switched lines with his communicaters, "Avvi, go and trip one of the more drunk of teenagers."

The youngest thief was puzzled, "What? Why?"

"Just do it!"

Avvi glanced around for the nearest drunk and spotted him swaying beside his friends. She excused herself to get another beverage. The rooms, although constantly being aired out by the vents getting very hot. She was beginning to smell sweat, and the air had a loose, almost dangerous feeling to it.

If you didn't see the back of the group, then your perception was that one of the groupees tripped and toppled over another. The other didn't take it too lightly since it looked like his friend had lounged in his drunken sight. Limbs became tangled, accidents led to deliberate and within one minute a full fledged brawl was in order. Avvi stepped lightly through the croud, already hearing Zelda calling in security when she found her again, holding a bread bun in one hand for her excuse.

"Alright Link you got your guards moving, it'll stall but not all of them." Kai spoke low but quick. His fingers began twitching as he watched the countdown from 59 seconds.

"Alright, we're gonna have to make a grab n go here. The scroll we can do without for now." Link began to reach for the intrument. Its pearly blue surface glittered at him in the dim light, Link snatched it up.

Almost instantly he regretted. At the exact same instant the alarms sounded and his vision clouded. The ocorina flared with blue light, recognizing the one holding it.

_There was the Master Sword again. The trio pulled it out. The forest scene came. Then coolness and silence encased his senses as his mind dived under water to see the ancient Water Temple. Just as suddenly as his presence arrived it was pulled back to the room with the Master Sword. He heard panicked movements, begging words....a gunshot and a girl screaming. _

The screamed echoed inside the halls of his mind just as Link came to. He snapped awake to find himself still hanging inside the vault, the ocorina still clutched between his fingers.The release of pressure came to his ears.

Link didn't pause to hesitate. He flipped around and slammed his feet against the floor, leaving the rope behind. The heavy doors swung slowly open, the three guards found themselves on the floor the next second, each with a bullet in his forehead.

"Get out, get out now! We leave the scroll behind!" Link sprinted out and down the hall, trying to find the quickest escape route. Now that things had fallen back to plan B it was about to get messy.

Kai slammed his fist down and froze as images flashed acrossed his mind's eye. Glancing down, he saw what he'd missed in the darkness all along. What an idiot! He'd just sneaked into the princess' room!

Avvi pressed one finger to her ear, then looked at Malon, "Gotta run, I guess I'll see ya around."

"Ok, be careful." the red head said.

"Hey," she mock glared at her, "Ain't I always?" Avvi turned away and started to walk calmly out, being careful to avoid the fight the security guards were still trying to quell.

Quite abruplty Zelda appeared in front of her, "Avvi." she said in a firm tone, "Where are your brothers?"

She shrugged casually, "They're probably around here somewhere."

"I havn't seen them all night, and niether has my other friends. They keep tabs on everyone, I don't always approve of it, but right now, I absolutely, truly hate to do it, but I'm starting to get suspicious about you."

Avvi kept her emotions level, "Why?"

Zelda bit her lower lip before answering, "There are four security guards dead in my house. One of my most treasured possessions in my family is missing, and your brothers just happen to not be within the permissable boundries."

_Quick. She's quick to react. We underestemated her a bit._

Avvi kept her hands behind her back, "I truly am sorry Zelda. That's what I hate about my job. Especially one that I'm forced to do at the moment." the youngster whipped out her gun and fired a bullet passed the princess' ear purpously missing. The loud noise caused everyone to go in alarm and duck for cover. Zelda looked up to see Avvi gone.

Link ran at top speed, he fired a few rounds and leaped through the shattered window, arms crossed in front of his face to protect his eyes. He landed, almost stumbling in the snow covered ground. Snowflakes whirled around in a heavy sheet, almost blinding him. This was both good and bad. It would cover their tracks but their line of sight would be limited like everyone elses. Why hadn't he taken this into mind before hand? He didn't know himself.

_Idiot!_

Link whipped around and smacked someone that had rammed into him.

Kai fell back holding his arm, "Goddesses Link! It's only me!"

"Sorry I can't exaclty see ya know!"

"I found it!" Kai almost yelled above the wind.

"Found what?!"

"The Scroll of Songs! It was on the table I was sitting at! I didn't realize it but Zelda must use the relics, I was in her room for Din's sake!" the two adolesence turned at the sound of many voices.

"Our faces are going to be all over the wanted boards. Let's go! Avvi will catch up later."

"Out with the hoverboards wohoo!" Kai threw one to the ground and jumped on while it was still moving. The snow stung their faces but they didn't notice, their eyes covered with dark glasses that helped some with visibility. Just in time the cleared the mansion gates just as they closed, they heard a smack of iron together and Avvi joined them. Snapping wind numbed their skin, making their comfort level hit beyond the low levels. To them it didn't exactly matter, they'd been in worse weather situations.

"Split!" Link veered his board to the left in time to avoid a snow vehicle. His brother and sister went the oposite way. Gunshots sounded, but the snow was too thick to tell who was shooting who.

Avvi crashed into a few trashcans that had looked like a wall, well either way she didn't stop in time to send snow flying. The thief stumbled to her feet to see the man riding the snowmobile poitning something at her. In pure instinct she dived for the ground again, hearing the release of gunpowder.

"Damn it! Kai! Link!" she yelled as she turned over and fired a few rounds to keep the man busy.

Kai's form was only a shadow in all the white. He rushed the faceless enemy and sent them both sprawling in the snow. Avvi dragged herself up again, only to see flashlights carried by reinforcments. More shots rang out, all of them aimed at the trio. If they had one enemy, they had them all. Kai pinned his target down and punched him until he was stunned heavily. He stood and glanced around trying to find his siblings. He heard fist meet bone somewhere nearby but he couldn't tell who was fighting who.

"Kai!" Link almost ran past him, "Where's Avvi?"

"I don't know!"

Both young men turned as another few rounds were let off and ran almost blindly in that direction. Coincidently the snow storm began to subside and they were able to see atleast ten feet in every direction. Link pulled out his gun and fired at the several snowmobiles that were leaving at top speed, he hit one but it veered and kept going, then they all vanished into the darkness.

"They took her!" Kai cursed, he bent and picked up their sister's gun and one equipment pack that normally went around her waist.

"But...who - ." Link made a face of realization, he tried to contain his anger but ended kicking the tipped trash can, "Damn it! We should've known the moffia would stick around. They aren't just after one person. We are on their list of annoyances!"

"I'm not sure if it's the moffia, or just another rival gang of us. If you call three people a gang." Kai held up a disk that wasn't theirs, "Let's go, the cops will be combing our house and this entire city very quickly."

"One problem into another, suddenly Lady Luck has left us." Link mumbled.

**Review please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Link walked calmly through the streets of the slums. Snow crunched under his booted feet, snow swirled about his face and the wind nipped his cheeks to a slight pink. Underneath his shirt was tucked his gun and the held in one hand was a brief case he'd gathered up from home. The thief glanced up at the houses lined up before him. Several had broken windows boarded over. Others were occupied by the less fourtunate in the work force. Link removed his chromeblack lensed glasses, recieving the semi-harsh glare of the white snow. Sniffing, he climbed the steps of a weathered but still servicable house in the second block.

Cautiously he opened the rusted screen and stepped into the house. At first glance one might think it vacant. But a light was on in the kitchen, the smell of smoke wafted through the stale air. When Link entered he was met with a familiar if not aged face.

The semi tubby man sat in a lawn chair loading a six round revolver, the creases in his face deepened with Link's presence. His name was Aaron Hill, a victom of one of their thefts. Actually, it hadn't been the family's theft, it had just been Avvi's. Sometimes the kids went on solo missions to test their skills.

**000**

_"What is it you're aiming for, sis?" Link asked, watching Avvi pack her gear for the trip from the door to her room._

_Avvi glanced up from adjusting her watch, "546,890, 630 ruppees. It should be more than enough for us to move on to the next region."_

_"Exactly who are you going to get this from?"_

_Avvi picked up her shoulder back, "That's for me to know and you to find out."_

**000**

Later Link had found out it was Aaron, the leader of a rival family and one who had made an attempt at sexually assaulting Avvi when she was only 11. She'd been twelve when she'd exacted her revenge. A fast learner in the arts like him and Nakai. The little one of the Adriane family had never been able to get over a grudge, one way or another she got her revenge. Obviously the revenge had now backfired.

"Did you bring all of it?" Aaron Hill finally looked up, still holding the revolver loosely in one hand.

"Where's Avvi." Link's temple was twitching with rage barely controled.

"Now now no need to jump to the point with me, son." his voice was calm and soft, the way Mitchell's was. This only made Link's blood boil over more.

"The exact amount my sister stole from you a few years back. Now where is she?"

"How much was it?"

"Five hundred - ."

The old man shook his head, "No no no, write it down. Write it on your hand to show me come now." he handed Link a pen which he took in puzzlement, doing what the other asked.

"Good, how does it feel to be holding the life of someone in your hands?"

"Cut the details I don't care for the money!"

"Oh but you do," he spun the wheel of bullets before setting the revolver, "All thieves do. It's in their blood and in their hearts."

"She had a reason for revenge if you're not so ignorant of what you did to her!" Link snapped, he suddenly noted something, "You didn't touch her did you! If you did I swear you'll wish you were dead when I'm through with you."

"I didn't touch her, " Aaron replied calmly, "Even drugged up she puts up a damned good fight."

"I'll say it again: Where is my sister."

Aaron leaned forward, "Put the ruppees in the stove." he pointed to a battered box of metal with the door open to a full blast inferno. The outdated oven seemed to be smoking slightly in its strain to keep going. Still glaring at Aaron, Link knelt beside the stove and opened the briefcase. Inside the ruppees were in account credit codes of tens, fives, and hundreds to fit the sum. One by one he took them out and tossed them in. Mitchell had been the common greedy and had told him to try and save as much as he could. Not that he cared at this moment at all.

"Where is she."

Aaron didn't seem to notice, he stared distantly at the melting code disks mumbling to himself, "Now what has it been? Three years since that bitch stole my hard earned treasure and now I'm here to repay her."

"Aaron!"

"All the missions, all the planning all the spending on equipment. Years of work allvanished in " he snapped his fingers not paying heed to Link"in the blink of a hacker's eye. And not only that, she had to steal the life of my only son."

This made Link pause, this Avvi hadn't mentioned to him when she'd recounted the tail. But now it didn't matter.

_"Big Bro what's going on?" _Kai's nervous pen tap could be heard through Link's small earpiece.

Aaron pulled out a black cell phone, pressing redile and speaker phone. Only a second passed when the first ring was inturrupted by a voice, "Hello? Link! Kai! Is this you! This damn phone is locked I can't get out!" Avvi seemed frantic.

"You thought to escape me Avalina, just be glad you are still your own. Don't worry sweety this will all be over soon. Soon you will be drowned in your misery of mistakes." he said over more frantic words before pressing end. Link lounged forward drawing his gun and pointing.

"Damn you! TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!" it was more than a demand now.

_"Link! What is it!"_ the small voice went in and out unable to carry the loud volume.

Abruptly the old man pointed the end of his gun under his chin, "Now I've come back to repay an old debt." his voice was high, like he was about to cry. Link jumped forward to stop him but Aaron pulled the trigger. A click came instead of a bang,the bullet slot was empty. Aaron was sweating profusely, breathing coming in fearfilled gasps.

Link lowered his gun to shoulder level, "Kai he's going to kill himself!"

_"What!"_

"Remember... time and tied, listen to no one."

_BANG!_

The shot came at the same time Mitchell's men barged in.

Link swore as he leaped and caught the bastard, blood spilling on one arm. The thief discarded the body and snatched up the phone Aaron had left on the chair and pressed redial.

:Beep: **Redial Locked**

"Son of a bitch!" Link was about to kick the carcuss across the room before stopping. He looked down at his hand.

_How does it feel to have the life of someone in your hands?_

Link punched in the number while he shoved passed the men and women outside, "Avvi?"

"Link! Oh thank Goddesses! I'm stuck in the trunk of a car and I can't get out! The lock inside has been jammed permanently!"

"Don't worry sis we'll get you out. Do you know where his cronies took you?" Link skidded to a halt at the car he'd used to get there, "Nakai! Get your slow ass out here now!" the younger brother came streaking through the snow with his laptop still connected to the city maps.

"I don't know anything I was unconcious!"

The two jumped inside the car, "Avvi, you have to remember! Just try!" Kai reached out snatching the cell phone away and set it one speaker phone, "Come on Avvi just reach in. Try to remember!" Link turned the keys.

"Uuh... um." in the cold darkness Avvi shifted onto her side, "I think someone mentioned a bridge."

"A bridge? Which one?" Link watched nis brother's fingers fly over the keys.

Avvi smacked her fist against the already beaten hood, "I don't know! All I remember is the word 'bridge'! Damn it Link get me out of here!" she was crying. Only once in her life had Avalina ever cried, her heart seemed to have become hard over years.

"There's three bridges within three miles of here. The main river that leads to the sea. One's the Tetcht's Port Bridge, the second is Urusai Bridge and Ori's."

_"Alright, my men will take Urusai and Ori. You two boys take the port."_

The silver car jumped into speed as Link planted his foot on the peddal. The slum's streets were filled with junk and unshoveled snow which slowed them frustratingly further.

Avvi tried to keep breathing, but the confined space didn't allow much air for her lungs to take in.

_:Glug glug glug:_

That noise had been happening for awhile now. It wasn't helping her nerves calm one bit. Avvi tried to calm the chaos in her mind, trying to piece together the sounds she'd been hearing.

"I hear water."

"You hear water?"

"Quit repeating what I say! It's been getting louder the past few minutes. Now that I mention it, I think I remember going off road but I'm not sure."

The brothers glanced quickly at eachother.

Kai swore, "The tide! She's at the Tetcht!"

"Damn it!" Link ran a light, burning rubber so as not to get crashed into. At this rate there would be a string of cops tied to their tale very soon. Kai pressed his microphone closer, "Mitchell! Avvi's at the Tetcht Port, we need someone to search the other side!"

_"You just worry about yours then."_

The scenery around them had merged into almost one blur. Horns beeped, cars swerved trying to give way to the speeder. They passed several streets with little events as it went, but at the wail of sirens the two brothers knew they were in a deep manure pit.

"A shades if they block us off from the front it's going to cost us time! Kai can you get a hold of their comm signal?" Link snarled through gritted teeth as he swerved around a corner.

"By the Seven Rings of Hell, Link! I thought Avvi would be at the house I - ."

"Well maybe you should've been prepared for that sick minded freak you idiot!" Link argued.

"Hey don't blame me! We need to just - !"

Their argument was cut short when the head cop tried to rear end them out of control. Link dropped the matter and concentrated on the matter at hand. It wouldn't do for them to get arrested while their sister was still stuck where she was. Right now he would just have to play good old fashion street smarts.

The snow was growing thicker as another storm brewed. Behind them they could barely hear the magnified voice of the police telling them to pull over or be forced to. Kai cocked his gun, pushing on his sunglasses so the wind and flakes wouldn't completely blind him.

"Alright I'm going to pull over to the side." Link swerved off to the side down a side street perfectly timed. The three cops went right past the street without pausing. Link shifted the geers to reverse then pulled back onto the main road. Kai leaned out the window into the stinging winter air firing five rounds at the wheels. One of the cop cars gave a loud pop, forcing the driver to pull over or be struck. The second car, a few bullets richocheyed off the bullet proof glass. At last Kai managed to clear the way of the remaining two.

"Reinforcements not far behind. Take the West 11th, the cops most likely havn't taken a road block to that." Kai sniffed.

" 'Most likely'."

"Oh Goddesses!"Avvi's panicky scream cut their hearts in two, "Waters pourng in!"

What? Damn Hill he'd placed her right far enough below the tideline that it was going to drown her if they didn't reach the bridge in time. Avvi pressed the cell phone so hard against her ear that it threatened to break. Ice chilled water was leaking through the openings of the lining at an alarming rate.

"Link! Hurry!" Avvi sent up a silent prayer which she hadn't done in years. She then lay on her back placing her feet and one hand on the hood, trying in vain to shove it open. Without warning the car shifted down from the front to the side slightly. The current was pushing it, causing the sand beneath the tires to wear away. More water leaked in, the soaked vynal had absorbed a little. But now the level of water was closing over the young thief's ear. Avvi sat up on her side pressing the side of her face against the hood.

"Big brothers?" she was crying again.

"Don't panic Avelina, we're almost there! Just try to hold on!" it was Kai.

Avvi's emotions got the better of her, "Easier said than done you bastard! Hurry up!" her teeth began to chatter. Already her body felt numb, unable to move. This inability caused Avvi's fear to rise, little pricks of pain coursed through her veins like her blood was freezing._Calm down you idiot! These outbursts are not going to help you hold your breathe! _The tide was licking the bottom of her chin now.

"Avvi?"

There came a sarcastic remark. "I'm better now thank you very much." A precious two minutes went by.

"Avvi do you recall where you were?" Link and Kai jumped out of their car, slipping and sliding down the slushy hill leading to under the bridge.

No reply. And there was no car on this side of the rising river to be seen.

"Avvi? Answer me!" Link's eyes swept the river franticly.

_"We can't find anything on our side. You?"_

"Hey!" the hacker grabbed his brother's arm and pointed at something. It took a moment to pin point the end of an antenai waving amidst the movement of the water. Without another thought the Adriane brothers plunged into the grey depths of the port river.

Almost immediately they went into shock from the coldness but shrugged it off. Below they grabbed onto the bumper of the car. The current threatened to sweep them away with its debri of limbs that scratched their leather coats. Link pulled out a rod from his belt and wedged it under the edge of the hood. Both uniting their strength, the thieves pulled with all their mite under the mercy of nature. The hood creaked open to reveal its precious cargo. She lay pale as death. Link reached around his sister and thrust his feet against the back towards the surface, praying to Farore that his sister would stay alive.

**OOOOO**

**I apologize for not posting in the longest time. School kept me busy. Anyway review please! I hope this chapter was good.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

"So how much do we know of this... family of thieves? The Adrianes?" a man in his late forties looked up from the file he was reading.

"Not much, Sir." Scott Henderson, one of the investigators for the Royal Family, had been assigned to tracking down the thieves and regaining the Book of Songs and Ocarina.

"For a troublesome trio of teenagers they know their stuff. I pulled the records of their parents who had been killed about four or so years ago. The family inherits talent. The kids have alibi's ahead of time like their parents, make clean runs of the security, and leave almost no trace behind. The only times they've been proved to a theft was when they were still pickpocket training." Henderson explained.

"Really." the head manager, Macen Cherankov rubbed his chin, "They're still young. Their parents may have trained them from their first breath, but that doesn't mean they don't make their mistakes. Your letting the Adriane reputation get to your head."

Henderson stood a little stiffer, "I apalogize sir. But what are you suggesting?"

"That's none of your concern I'm afraid. Carry on with the investigation Henderson, I want every detail on them you can find. Then you are to talk to all their friends, family members if they have any left."

Henderson nodded, "The usual start up, I'll get to it right away."

"I expect nothing but perfection," Cherankov stated firmly, "Those items are key to the Royals."

"Understood." the agent picked up his files and left the neat office.

Macen leaned back, the worn leather of his chair squeeking slightly, "Oh Kate," he muttered, "What have you brought upon them this time?"

**OOO**

_This family guild surely does their work good. They've been convicted of over one hundred major thefts of relics in just two regions together. But they only just barely or flat out come clean from all of them. And this is just the parents' record. Their kids seem to be reliving their glory days for them._ Henderson returned to his own office, crowded with paperwork, box files and todays lunch. However, all his other cases had been put on hold for now the retrieval of the artifacts had suddenly taken top priority. This puzzled the investigator as well, for in some of his other cases lives were at stake. What would make these relics so important over one's life? Henderson finished looking for all the paper information he could find, now it was time to go chat with people. He didn't give a thought of a little something as he pulled on his heavy trench coat and hat.

For instance the fact that even in the center of security there were flaws to be used.

**OOO**

"Ho boy the Goddesses were with us on that one." Mitchel grinned as he pulled the curtain back a tad to look down at the street a buzz with activity. Cops, confused citizens and blockades had been set in the streets. The excitement wouldn't cool for a long while to come. The guildmaster glanced over his shoulder at Link and Nakai as they sat wrapped in dry clothing and blanket warmers, still trembling from the icy fingers of the river. On the bed next to them lay a half conciouse Avvi, her lungs emptied of water on the bank. Mitchel's assistent was still examining her and giving her warm liquids. They'd booked a hotel at the last second with one of Mitchel's contacts. A perfect hiding place so long as the pay kept the workers quiet.

Mitchel chuckled, "I mean, I knew you three made enemies, but I didn't know _that_ many."

Nakai snarled, "Go throw yourself in that car and be sure to lock yourself in while your at it."

"Ah ah don't be sour at me. It's not my fault that this man decided he wanted revenge this way. Mad with grief I'll tell ya that." suddenly the ring of his phone cut the rising heat before it developed. Mitchel asnwered it, then excused himself in a hurry, saying a goodbye along the lines of: don't bother trying to take advantage of the situation.

"He seems in a hurry." Kai stared menacingly over his cup of hot water.

"Always rude as usual." Link added. He slid over the bed so that he was next to his sister, "How is she?"

The doctor put away a few of her instruments, "Well, aside from emotional stress and the cold she'll be fine. All of you are lucky that you aren't frozen somewhere. Amputation is not a fun thing." she stood and left them to their own. Avvi seemed tired, but wanting to talk at the same time. She was constantly trying to keep her eyes open, and kept opening her mouth as if to speak.

"Shh," Link kissed her lightly on the forehead, "Rest now, words can wait."

"Link..." she managed to whisper before giving in to the warm spell of the room. Link sighed. There was a moment of uneasy silence.

"Thinking of what that guy said." it wasn't really a question.

"Killing someone at 12 years old. No wonder Avelina had changed after her solo steal." the blonde male said more to himself than his brother, "I mean - ugh now it makes sense!"

Kai wasn't following, "What makes sense?"

Link faced his brother, "She's afraid of death. Wouldn't you have some trauma disorder for killing that young? Our parents made us aware of death early so she knew what she'd done atleast enough to understand it. She hid it well the little... " he stopped himself, "And when our parents died - ."

" ...she became paranoid over losing us."Kai finished with realization, "Avvi probably convinced herself so much about losing her friends from moving that it's hiding her real fear. Hell she even convinced us!"

"Well her phobia has turned into her strength somehow." Link looked at his sisters still face, "She's killed a few more times and it doesn't bother her on the surface."

Kai almost laughed, "I definately underestimated her on the emotions part. But her self philosophy of over coming her fear is a little confusing."

Link brushed his fingers against Avvi's face, "To the one experiencing it it isn't. She wanted to erase what she did with the smaller fear of losing us to a relationship or the cops, I knew Avvi was smarter than that, it just didn't click until now."

"How stupid we are then. We don't even know our own sister."

"Heh, I'm not sure we know ourselves." Link mused, recalling all the visions he'd been recieving since this entire thing had begun. By now, he was less afraid and more curious. Why did these 'dreams' keep showing themselves? Were they just his history classes mixed with reality? Now Link wanted to know the root of these... this feeling of calling.

**OOO**

Avvi had refused to talk about the incident between her and Aaron Hill. She turned a cold shoulder to her brothers, icing over her heart even more in order to contain her pains. But it wouldn't last for long, the pain was growing bolder every day, eventually it would eat her completaly from the inside out. Somehow though, it didn't effect her work as they prepared a week later for the retrieval of the Kokiri Emerald. Link guessed their thievery art was her bliss to her shadows.

The Sapphire in the Water Temple of the Zoran people was already being taken care of by Mitchel's Zoran agents. Also it came to the fact that it was winter and elves couldn't stand the freezing temperatures without expensive gear. The authorities had most likely figured out what the other targets would be, so their was security set up to the remaining temples. It was all child's play.

Avvi lay awake late into the night. She held up one hand, cool blue particles of energy drifted down from her palm. It was the same energy that had happened in the Fire Temple with the Flame Dancer. In private the three had practiced bringing out this hidden ability. It puzzled and fascinated them. Magic was still alive in the hands of mere mortals. The girl turned on her side snuffing the blue out and sighed. Everything was crumbling before her eyes. Instead of losing her brothers, she was losing herself to them. Avvi bunched the edge of her pillow in her fist, _That stupid son of Aaron Hill! If he hadn't have caught me at the critical point of my measly hacking then I wouldn't have jumped so fast! It's all _his_ fault!_ Avvi turned over again only to see Kai watching her from his bed against the other wall.

"And what are you looking at?" she half whispered.

"A restless sister." he answered matter of factly, "You should talk about it you know."

"I don't want to. Why can't you get that through your thick skull!" she turned over so as not to look into his eyes. As brotherly dumb as he was, Nakai had a gaze that would pierce one to the inner core sometimes.

"Avvi... " his voice was gentle, "Why didn't you tell Mom and Dad?"

No answer.

Kai pressed his lips together before trying again, "Look sis, I know you were and are afraid. That's why you are who you are. But it's hurting you, hell I was freaked out when I first just injured a guy."

Avvi just pulled her blankets up to her ears.

"However," the hacker continued, "we all know what you did was out of self defense. Perhaps anger I don't don't know what was going on through your head at the time. Just... why did you keep it to yourself?" There was a long uneasy silence. Kai recognized it as in times when Avvi was at critical moments during their steals.

"It as strange." she finaly answered, "I... enjoyed it. I liked the feel of my revenge. Even when I was surprised into killing Aaron's son. I became afraid of this feeling, and now I'm all mixed up inside. I don't know which way's up or down inside or if that's a train at the end of the tunnel instead of just light. And nothing you or Link can say will change it. I will go crazy someday for this I know, till then I'm clinging to false happiness... I'm so confused inside." Avvi added. And with that she didn't answer anymore.

Link closed his eyes. His sister was always one to try and figure things out herself. Avvi didn't like help, so she most likely would refuse any sort of counseling to try and sort out her turmoil. Adding in profusely stubborn that wouldn't help things. Not only stubborness, Link corrected himself, but pride as well. Somewhere amidst her confused hurting soul she didn't want to admit she had a problem. It was expected in all young teenagers. Hell Link had trouble all the time. He always felt the need to talk to someone, try and help him with _his_ problems. Ever since the loss of their most trusted counselors, their parents, they were all carrying burdens whether from their job or just normal teenage life.

Link sighed heavily in growing despair, before drifting to sleep. _Goddesses our lives is one big cocky mess._

**000**

The Kokiri Forest felt ancient, and was ancient. At one time loggers had tried to harvest up the valuable wood. And had payed dearly as the forest itself had engulfed them. Now no big machines or any for that matter was allowed. No one had been quite sure what had happened. The loggers hadn't reported and when someone was sent to check on them, they'd all looked like wild dogs had attacked them. Aparently the forest wasn't about to be taken by modern hands.

Snow weighed down the branches in beautiful but dangerous white robes. Any moment the branches could decide to dump their load and it was tough luck for whoever was under them. Glittering icicles stretched their dangerous tips towards the ground. Their menacing threat was depended on what you did around them. Most of the snow was untouched, flawless beauty. The harsh green had turned into a winter wonderland that was just barely less dangerous than in summer.

Link knelt beside a small set of tracks. It looked like a group of rabbits had trampled a small path in the snow. Luckily for Link and his troupe the snows were not in their full potential yet so at the moment it was only five or so inches. Plus the majority was up in the limbs for now.

They were hard to see, but guards had been posted in white uniforms like them. The royals weren't completely dumb. The guards were also most likely armed with heatsensors like them to. So the Adriane's had to play it smart.

Link ducked down behind a tree, "Ready?" he whispered.

_"I'm in position."_ Avvi replied through their headsets.

_"And may I ask again why am I the bait?"_ Kai complained.

"Oh shove it Nakai, it took us getting lost three times to get here. And I don't want to stay out here wet and cold anymore." Link said with a stern voice. He finished screwing on the silencer to his snyper rifal, "Alright let's get this over with. Recall the fact that once this job is through we can make our getaway from that son of a bitch."

_"I'll have to agree with you on that."_ Kai said before running silent. The controlling devices that had been placed back over their eyes had only a degree of control over them. It was more like an influencer than anything else, but it was subtle. Manipulating the brain's waves in order to get its wearer to submit. It was more like something of a mechanical chaperone. If they tried something stupid Mitchel would know and blow their eyes out.

Link settled down flat on his stomach and waited. His brother had to get the guards to move otherwise they couldn't spot them.

_"Hey there's one."_ Avvi stated.

"What? Avvi we're running silent!"

_"Sorry I just see him. ya know it's psycholagically proven that girls can spot things easier than men. We look for the shape, while you look for the movement."_

Link rolled his eyes, "Whatever let's just get this over and done with."

The fleeting movement of Kai running across the small clearing before the old entrance to the temple had two guards shifting to aim. They'd been sitting for quite some time and were quite stiff, their reactions slowed. The trio didn't need anymore dead authorities on their hands so the bullets that flew were actually potent sleep darts that would knock them out for a good few hours; as a side effect after they awakened they would be partially paralyzed for another half hour.

_Either there's something waiting for us... or the royal family has greatly underestimated us. I feel insulted._ Link thought as he climbed out from where he was hiding. There had only been about six guards and perhaps a few were off to their small basecamp so they had to hurry. However, no recorded document of any blueprint of the the ancient temple had been found so they were flying blind. Historics stated that only the Sage of the Forests and certain people chosen could enter it, or any temple for that matter. Well all that mumbo jumbo didn't matter to them, they were on a job and they were going to finish it.

Snow crunching under their feet, the Adrianes climbed over several felled trees trying not to slip on any black ice. They became a little confused when they reached what seemed like a small maze but cheated by climbing up onto the walls. This was dangerouse to the fact it was high and they could slip. Once in awhile they spoted piles of things blocking the path in the maze. Link noted that spears to big for their standard size. Way too big. In fact, the piles lightly covered with snow were giant skeletons of a long ago guardian now dead. _Hopefully extinct._ Upon reaching what they presumed was the temple entrance, they had to use grappling hooks on the slippery stone to just reach the door. Link helped Avvi up, then stopped.

"What?" she asked, wiping bits of snow off her clothes. Link didn't answer. His dark liquid blue eyes examined the snow covered rubble of walls and overgrowth that choked the stones. Then looked over his shoulder down into the darkness of the temple. A feeling of forboding tickled the edges of his instincts.

"What is it?" Avvi asked again.

Link paused another moment, "I'm not sure." he finaly answered, "Come on, let's get this over with."

"I'd prefer the high security vaults of the Umi region to this creepy place." Avvi complained.

"Shh!" Kai hissed. Their voices bouncing sharply off the walls. The air was frigid, stale as they went deeper into the first chamber. Moss clung to the stone, eating away at its once glory. Plants seemed to be invading the structure, slowly but steadily assimilating the manmade structure completely. Besides being a little stale, the air carried heavy the scent of decaying earth and creatures. The _drip drip drip_ of water was everywhere as the snow melted against the sun. Later in the season everything would be sealed tight with ice. Link was careful of where he stepped, not trusting the temples stone floor one single bit. Suddenly he pointed his gun toward the sounds of squeeks and wingflaps. A few bats fluttered about, startled by the newcommers then settled back to their niches.

"There's a few skulltulas in here." Avvi pointed high up against the wall where the largest skulltula they'd ever seen was sleeping in a comfortable tangle of live vines and its own web. The skull spider was enormous from well feeding, it was probably the size of a cow not counting the legs, and for it to be that big it was old and experienced. Skittering all over it in a small mass was its younglings.

"It's fine," Link whispered back, "so long as we don't bother it I'm sure it won't bother us. It lives in harmony with these other creatures."

"Till it eats them." Kai mumbled.

Link looked away and his glasses automatically de-selected the creatures. They were in what looked like the main chamber. In the center was four gold lantern postes, now grimy with mildew and age. Placed in the center of them was what looked like an old elevater of the age.

"Wow, they said the temples were already very old when they were discovered. Yet all of them have a network of technology of advanced civilizations most likely extinct or abandoned them." Link mused aloud.

"But why would a civilization just leave? Hyrule is one of the best locations for resources, easy to defend to there's mountains surrounding and the sea on one side."

Kai scratched his head thinking, "The books say the Sages used them to help protect Hyrule and keep dangerous people trapped in the Netherworlds. But if they knew who built them, they didn't say."

Link knelt, pressing his palm against the floor of the small elevater. It creaked, the wood falling apart at his touch.

"I don't think we can fix this bro."

"Well, I have a feeling the stone is in the underground chambers. It would be stupid to keep it up here. So let's tear this down and - " there it was again, that feeling of forboding he'd felt outside, " - and head down there. It's our best bet."

Avvi moaned, "Creepy old temple! Why couldn't Mitchel have had us steal something in a more modern place?"

"Let's just not seperate," Kai smirked, "That's when they all die in the movies."

"Shut up!" Avvi growled.

"Hey! Focus you two! Now help me get this thing off here."

**OOO**

It took the better part of an hour to completely clear away the rotting wood. Because despite the years and years that had eaten away at the surface, they found in surprise that good wood was still in the center. A very odd surprise just like the bridges in the volcanoe. When they were finished tearing down the antique, they then flashed a beam of light down a very long shaft, no bottom in sight. Avvi dropped a stone down counting the seconds before it hit the bottom. She guessed it was about one hundred feet, but their flashlights were standard and only covered 15 feet so it was a vague guess.

"Alright... who wants to go down the creepy tunnel first?" Kai sneered without looking at the others. The silence answered who was volunteered, "Damn."

Nakai slid down the secured rope slowly, partially to not give his siblings too much trouble above and also because he wanted to delay setting his feet on the bottom. He paused when his light shined on different settings. He adjusted his position to get a better look. Nothing out of the ordinary as far as his tunneled vision told him. Finaly the hacker reached the bottom. He glanced around quickly to get a scope of the place. There was what looked like the remains of some fabric on the floor, most likely a carpet. And two doors on either side, both shut. It was hard to breath here, the chamber was completely underground with no way to filter air except the shaft he'd just came through. Kai whispered through his head set that the coast was clear. Link came sliding down quickly alone, his sister saying she'd rather keep watch with the skulltulas than go down.

"Door number one? Or door number two?" Kai gestured while Link unclipped the rope from his utility belt. The elder brother paused to gather his thoughts. He recalled something from his strange visions.

"Remember that dream we had? Of the forest?"

"Ya, the ones we're all sharing for some freaky unknown reason why?"

"There was an instance where it showed this room." he pointed, "That door is the one I saw, you?"

"Same here." Kai confirmed. They struggled a few minutes with the ancient door, dust fell while it moaned open. A few pebbles crumbled down the walls causing them to pause. After a moment Link sighed in relief before entering the doorway gun first, holding his flashlight over his wrist to see. It seemed they might not have a problem with creatures, more a problem with the temple structure itself. It almost seemed like all the historical sites connected with powerful restraints were trying to vanish from their poisoned world. The hallways was long and dark, empty and clean compared to the middle floor except for bricks that had fallen here and there. Dimly but surely, at the end of the hallway there was a faint green glow. Link and Nakai entered a small semi-circular chamber with giant old paintings hung on the wall. They were covered with dust and had several puncture holes in each of them. One seemed to have been burned.

Suspended a few inches above a more or less recently placed pedestal in the center of the room was the Kokiri Emerald, the fabled flawless jewel of the forest. In ancient times approximately two thousand years ago, the great Hero of Hyrule had used the Three Spiritual Stones to open the Door of Time. Letting his song ripple across the river of time to save the people. Link wondered how he'd felt, suddenly waking up and being seventeen. _Poor guy, he'd missed so much._ The thief thought. His parents had named him after the Hero since he bared a great resemblance.

"Go ahead, grab it."

"If there's one thing we've all learned it's never to trust what you see." Kai shrugged, "But I'm no magic user, but from the novels I read there's always a trap layed for an item like this. I have a strong reason to believe this, because it was way to easy to get to it."

"Oh you never know, the trap may be outside."

"What do you mean?"

"I had a moment of hair raising, something's guarding this place that we can't see. And it's not what we think it is. So grab it."

"Why me though?"

"Because last time I grabbed a relic I nearly passed out now just pick up the damn emerald." Link stood with such superiority that Kai could only give in. Hesitantly, the hacker reached for the floating gem. The glow diminished, other than that nothing happened. The two let out a sigh of relief. Their moment of relief was interrupted by gunshots.

Avvi's voice crackled in their ear, "This place has officially become a zoo of death!" she screamed. Kai stuffed the huge soul gem into his pouch as he sprinted out of the room after his brother. Both reached the shaft leading to the surface but couldn't see anything of the outside world. Just growls, screeches and claws on stone. The gunfire was no longer near the mouth of the pit, indicating Avvi had had to move in order to not get eaten. Link heard skittering coming closer and closer then realized that something was dropping down the hole. He managed to fire three times before seeing the skull of the mother skulltula. Dust and stones went flying as the giantess landed half suspended by her thread. Six of her bigger little ones had followed her for support.

Link yelled a string of curses as their bullets ricocheted off the dirty skull. They were forced to retreat as the skulltula advanced with movements quicker than they'd expected.

"Is it too late to put it back?" Link's brother yelled as he managed to shoot the leg off one of the advancing younglings. It made a sound almost like a high pitched snort that made the giantess become aggrivated.

"Not a good idea!" Link ducked and fired, grazing the soft underside. The skulltula didn't like that, so when she rounded back on them she spit a web trap. Reflex saved them from becoming a tangled snack when Link called forth the ice powers that had awakened in the Fire Temple and stopped the web in mid air. Kai tried to rid their path of the younglings but they were smaller and swifter than their mother. They were doing what looked like a complicated form of rope ballet as they weaved a wall against their only means of escape.

The giantess raised herself onto the wall, attempting another web spit. Link reacted quickly and hit the malformed spider right in the eye. It screeched, using its smaller legs to rub the hard skull trying to rid her body of the iron bullet. In doing so she lost her footing and crashed to the ground. The shockwaves magnified as the walls began to crumble, the magic that had held them unnaturally longer than they should had long sinced vanished a thousand years before.

"Hurry!" Link yelled. The brothers didn't kill any of the younglings but the force of their bullets knocked them off the wall into the links of web, tearing it down enough for the huminoids to get through. Behind them the giant skulltula had thrown aside her pain and was skittering after them. Kai sent a chilling breeze of ice, blinding it once again in the face. Link scrambled up the rope and only hoped that whatever was up there was kept busy from trying to bite their heads off till they were out of the shaft. Dust blew up from below as the chamber collapsed entirely. Around them the stone creaked threateningly.

The goddesses were on their side when Link pulled himself out of the pit of death, helping his brother up by the arms. It was a complete mess compared to before, a few dead younglings and needle toothed bats lay scattered on the floor. The other skulltulas were crawling in clusters all over the walls. Near the once elevator was a dying giant wolfo. It glared up at them baring its teeth, sides heaving for air, blood staining its fur where five or six bullets had landed.

"Man all of these animals are huge!"

"Wait where's Avvi?" they looked at eachother, "Oh no." the thieves sprinted towards the exit. They heard a few more shots but then no more.

"Avvi where are you!" they had to avoid stones falling from the ceiling as the structure became highly unstable.

"I'm in the maze! My clips are out! It'll be some time for an easy escape since I called for Mitchell to track us but someone needs to get these wolfos off my - !" her voice went distant. Her headset had fallen off most likely. Link cursed as he shoved his way outside. In his periphreal vision he abruptly lost sight of his brother as they left the temple. Kai screamed, hands scrambling for something to grab as he slipped on black ice. He managed to grab onto the extra line they'd left. He glanced up in time to see debri falling his way and the next thing Kai knew was throbbing pain, the ground and blood all over his face.

"Kai you idiot!" Link was at his side in the few seconds the hacker had blacked out.

He examined the wound, "Oh goddesses this cut is deep! You need to stay here bro -."

"No!" Kai growled, "Do something! I know you know how to treat something like this, you were the one always taking field training now do something! Avvi's going to be really mad if we don't help her, you know she hates anything with teeth and fur!"

Link paused staring at his brother unsure, then reluctantly he pulled one bullet from his clip. He quickly pulled the bullet out and after wiping away some blood, poured the gun powder straight into the deep cut. The elder thief pulled out a lighter he kept, "Ready bro?" Kai nodded, gritting his teeth together and scrunching his eyes closed. Link lit the flame and ignited the powder. The forest calm was shattered as Nakai's scream of agony escaped his throat.

**OOO**

Avvi coudln't keep this up anymore! Her lungs burned and her muscles were cramping as she barely evaded the snapping jaws of death. She'd managed to gain a slight advantage by climbing onto the walls of the small maze, but the wolfos were big enough that all they had to do was to jump when they found her which was about a few seconds after she escaped. She ran across the stone trying to find somewhere the damn wolfos wouldn't be able to see her. Although it wouldn't do much, they could smell her just as well.

The young female glanced over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being pursued directly them screamed as her ground ran out and she fell out of the maze. Avvi rolled several times before regaining which was way was up and down. She lay a moment in the soft snow catching her breath. In the distance she heard gunshots followed by yips of pain. The wolfos were tough enough to withstand many blows especially when crazed, most likely like she they'd run out of bullets before driving them off. Indeed the shooting stopped after frenzied fire of a few minutes. Avvi rolled over, pushing herself onto her feet. She realized she'd landed where the last two guards they'd knocked out were.

She sighed heavily, "I don't think I'm going on any walks in the woods any time soon." Avvi ripped her broken headset off, throwing it into the bushes.

"Avvi!" Link's voice carried.

"Over here! At the entrance!" she waited till her brothers dropped down from the walls before hugging them, "Oh gosh I hate this place."

"Blame that on Mitchel, we wouldn't have needed to come here." Link stated.

Kai looked as if someone had taken semi melted sword and had cut him diagonally from the edge of his hairline to the end of his brow. The hacker was swaying on his feet slightly. His adrenaline was gone so now he had time to acknowledge his pains, "I think I want to take a nap..." he said.

"You're lucky those rocks didn't shatter your glasses."

"I almost... would prefer that." Link caught his brother before he fell.

Someone giggled.

Link jerked his head up but saw no one. The voice sounded strange, as if it didn't belong there. After what'd they'd just been through, he was in no mood for anything. They'd got what they came for, and they were leaving with what they'd came for.

"Who's there?" he asked calmly, hiding his irritation. His data showing on his glasses told that the copter Avvi had called for was still on its way, about ten more minutes give or take the winds.

The female giggled again, only this time was accompanied by others. Then, all of a sudden the thieves were enveloped in a tornado of multicolored light. The vague shapes took a more solid form as huminoids with dragonfly like wings. Link had a feeling these were the... enlarged version of the fabled fairies that were said to still roam the deep woods of the Kokiri. Rumors also stated that they were the spirits of the Kokiri children that had lived in the forest but were lost to history so their true whereabouts were unknown. Legen stated that they could not age so why would they be spirits? The wraiths were smiling at them, Link knew they were here about the emerald. The forest didn't like letting go of its creations.

Amidst them was the only huminoid that seemed flesh and bone. She had pale skin covered with an intricacy of vines, her rusty red hair pulled back in three ponytails. Her eyes did not have pupils.

She floated just above the ground, "So, you've pillaged the sacred soul gem." she said as if it didn't bother her, "Is this what you've become?"

Link felt a tug of familiarity like he had before, yet at the same time everything was alien, "I don't know what you're talking about. Seriously." he added, "We just want to get this job done and get out of here."

"Ha, but it is done."

"What do you want lady?"

The slender woman straightened up from her relaxed position, "I am one of the descendents of the Goddesses. A Great Fairy we used to be called. Now all of us must hide our purity and power from this modern world."

"And... why is that?" Link stalled.

"Honestly!" a sky blue wraith with matching hair planted her hands on her hips, "You'd think he'd show by now." her faceted eyes glittered with the kind of annoyance a close friend gave when they knew the other knew the answer.

The Great Fairy chuckled before continuing, "You and your family will fnd out soon enough. Be strong, the door you are about to open shall have you face many difficulties in the River of Time." as quickly as they'd come they all vanished into the safety of their trees.

Avvi blinked a few times before shaking her head, "Now that was wierd."

_All these visions are coming true..._ Link thought as he adjusted his hold on Kai.

**OOO**

"Ya know I'm beyond impressed." Mitchel bragged as everyone followed his steps through the back alleys of the capital of Hyrule, "I mean I'm shocked! You three bear so much hate for me, and you still do your best!" they were close now, soon Mitchel's contacts would have the group transported through the busy streets of Aurora to the final destination. Cops were everywhere looking for the thieves of the regions sacred and unique relics which were right under their noses. Link had to restrain himself from mugging his parents killer. He couldn't stand hearing the man talk to them like best friends so nonchalantly. It was all purposively as well. The group consisted of Mitchel, five of his men and the Adrianes. Security washigh outside of the temple, but no one was allowed to just walk in anymore due to religious beliefs. Mitchel had waisted no time, after a days rest he'd dragged his troublesome threesome out to finish their job.

The Temple of Time spired high and beautiful, well kept over the many millenia it had stood. A white symbol of power hidden among the modern skyscrapers dwarfing it on all sides. It wasn't hard to get inside, the security was flustered with annoyances such as dumb students on drugs or drunk.

Inside their footsteps echoed on the white marble floor. The feeling of peace one felt inside masked the other of restraint. The temple was after all, the door to the river and to the Realm of Sages it was believed. But one thing was certain, the Master Sword was locked in there. Untouched for centuries. A hym was being sung by the priest for the evening ritual. Mitchel walked in rather loudly, upsetting the holy men and women. The only way to make them shut up completely was guns pointed at them. Link didn't like this either, they were violating this holy place with filth.

_Wait why am I caring? I've never seen this place before in my life!_

"Link!" Mitchel handed him both briefcases, "Would you do the honors?" he smiled. Link gave him a look before reluctantly grabbing them out of his hands. He set them on their sides beside the altar. Fused to the wall was three giant triangles representing the Triforce and Goddesses.

When the case opened, the flawless jewels let off a note pure and true. They glittered in the light as Link set them on the altar. Once set they began to glow from the inside and rose up a few inches off the altar. Link then pulled out the Ocarina of Time, fitting his fingers over the smooth pearly blue surface. He glanced back at his brother and sister. They shrugged simultaneously, just as uncertain as him.

Link rubbed the palm of his hand against his eyes, trying to drive the irritation from them to concentrate. The glasses still had side effects on them. He licked his lips and then began to play the Song of Time. The notes rang through the halls of the temple, magnified by some unseen force. The Spiritual Stones reacted almost instantly, their glow of serenity growing intensly. Their colors merging into one before they relinquished their strength. The song ended, Link opened his eyes feeling strange.

There was a series of giant clickes under their feet and on either sides of them. The wall with the Triforce suddenly jerked about one inch as something released it. Then the edges filtered light as the wards holding back intruders released themselves to the stones command and the wall raised up to reveal the secret chamber. Everyone was in awe at the sight. There set in its cold glittering solitude was the legendary Master Sword.

Mitchel clapped his hands together a few times in victory, "Well Link, since you opened it, will you be a good boy and fetch it for me? How bout you have Kai and Avvi go with you to eh? You both earned the privilage of holding this great sword first."

"Har har Mitchel." Avvi replied, her voice heavy with sarcasm, "It takes more than looks to pull that sword. Don't you recall from your mommy's bedtime stories that only a chosen hero can pull it out of the stone?"

"I do actually, none the less the past is the past and now I chose our modern Link to go and get that sword." his tone was light yet final. Link, who'd been looking at them back and forth sighed. Hesitantly, he walked around the altar and entered the secret chamber. Avvi and Kai following him a second after.

Link circled the Master Sword once before stopping to just stare at it. Squinting he shaded his eyes looking up, trying to find where the light source was coming from but saw none that he could distinguish.

"Come on bro just pull it out!"

The thief sighed again then stood next to the sword. He grasped the leather wrapped hilt, it felt warm in his hands, and pulled upward with all his might. It didn't budge. However it did start glowing.

He released his grip, "Not budging Mitchel!" he called.

"Try again." he simply said.

"It's not going to move." Link mumbled to his siblings, "Like the history books said, only a chosen hero may take this."

Avvi rubbed her chin, "Hey, remember the first vision we had?"

Her brothers looked at her. Kai blinked, "Oh ya wasn't it that we all grabbed this thing and managed to pull it out? Heck it's worth a shot all our other dreams have come true."

"Alright, everyone let's do this." Link said.

All three of the them, Avelina, Nakai and Link Adriane gripped the hilt, "Ready?" the light intensified, the sword sang as the blade left the stone as easy as if sliding on oil. Eletric blue light began bursting up from the triforce symbol on the floor, spreading till the entire temple was blazing with light.

**000**

**Oh jolly good! The fun stuff starts now! Sorry for the wait! Please press that review button! Thanks!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay some old reviewers returned and new ones as well! Thank you Jaderill for your wonderful comment.**

**Chapter 16:**

It felt like they were floating in the calmness and silence of water, the feeling of protection surrounded them. The only discomfort was the burning sensation against the flesh of their palms. Link tried to open his eyes but the lids felt too heavy like he was just about to fall asleep. All of a sudden the calmness began to turn into a slow vortex counterclockwise. It felt like every pore in his body was being dug open one at a time till he tried to scream. The sound came delayed, then was muffled instantly. Link couldn't take it anymore! If the pain didn't stop then he felt he was going to implode.

Abruptly everything snapped and Link felt his feet hit the ground even though they'd never lef it. He rubbed his eyes almost franticly trying to clear them. He had a tingling sensation all over his body as though the blood was rushing back to his veins. They all blinked in complete surprise at first.

Avvi stepped back shaking her head in the manner a dog would, "Errr... what was that?"

"My ears are still ringing." Kai pressed his palms against the sides of his head. Their brother, Link, merely stood holding the Master Sword. He was never really one for words when they were actually surprised. Link straightened up, as the blade carressed the air it made a sound close to that of a glass harp. The eldest brother guessed he was not only appalled by the odd lightshow but to the fact he hadn't passed out by touching the relic like he had the others.

"Where did everybody go?" Kai said in question to the empty main hall.

"No way!" Avvi adjusted her backpack higher onto her shoulder, "This totally can't be right."

"No duh Sherlock." the hacker ran a hand through his black hair making it look stylishly messy. He glanced at his brother, "Link?"

Link shook his head slightly, "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"Hello! Why were you in lala land?" Avvi glared.

"I know something's odd sis I just - ." his sentence was interrupted as the heavy double doors suddenly burst open. Into the temple marched two lines of guards. One heavily armored the other in the back seemed to be archers, "Was seeing something strange."

Avvi gave them a hypocritical look, "When did the police decide to change uniforms?"

"Umm, I don't think those are the police." Link shifted his stance. There was absolutely no place for them to escape. He hated when there was none but where the weapons were pointed at them.

"Then what are they? The Elite Squad?"

The brothers glared at her, "Shut up!" she gave them a reproachful look then turned a shoulder"Hmph."

The heavily armed men stopped their approach halfway down the temple and then stood their, the front line on their knees to give the archers their target. Outside a few voices were aparently arguing about something. Link tapped on the sword's hilt a few times in the uncomfortable silence, glancing at his siblings who had their hands on their guns. The soldier's faces were impassive, their eyes obscurred by the shadow of their helmets. Link decided to concentrate on the argument outside. It was fairly easy to one with training such as him, plus the vast hall of the temple helped project sound even from outside so long as the door was open. He couldn't make out all the words but he didn't need to. The basic jiff he was receiving was that the soldiers were not needed and that they could handle the matter on their own. Unless you were invited or had the Master Sword no one was allowed to bring in any weapon unless you were a sage. Whatever that meant.

Finaly three people entered the archway seeming to have won the battle. The one in the center waved her hand ordering the guards out. She was obviously an important person for they responded immediately without question. However, the three didn't relax as the strangely garbed people approached. Link squinted, was that Zelda leading them? _What the hell is going on with the dress show!_

The trio approaching came to a halt when the princess did. She frowned at the thieves, "Link?"

"I see you don't forget a face." Link smiled sarcastically, leaning heavily on the sword surprised it wasn't sliding across the smooth floor.

"Be careful, Princess. It could be an imposter that was trapped in a different prison." the woman on Zelda's right warned. She was easily taller than Link by a heads length. Her skin was creamy brown and a little weathered with age but she was not bad looking. She wore grey uniform like clothing that matched her hair and eyes. Hanging losely across the small of her back was a huge short blade. Her deep smooth voice seemed to be able to dig into anyone's head gently for answers if she chose the words right.

"That's most likely it. I sent him back a long time ago. He couldn't have found a way back." Zelda looked up at the other woman.

"Their hands are dirty." the man wearing orange and brown robes with a white beard telling his age, "And you three want to make away with one of our most important weapon."

Avvi set her weight on one foot, "We weren't stealing! We were barrowing without asking." the last words were said with an obviously feint innocent tone.

"And who might your friends be Zelda?" Link asked. He kept the tugging feeling of familiarity in the darkest corners of his heart.

"This is Impa, the Sage of Darkness and my caretaker. And this is Rauru, the Sage of Light." the princess answered willingly.

Impa made the Adriane's reluctantly uncomfortable with her piercing eyes, "How are you able to pull the Master Sword from the stone? The protections placed on it are unbreakable as the Goddesses themselves placed them.

Link now stood with one hand on his hip while the other kept him leaning on the sword. The thief thought a moment before shrugging, "What protections? If you mean the Door of Time we just did what the history books said: "To open the the door to the Sacred Realm, the Hero would require to play the ocarina that sooths younglings to sleep in the River of Time; play to the three Souls never seen in flesh.". Or the Spiritual Stones as we prefer to call them."

Zelda arched one brow high almost to her tiara, her companions also seeming confused openly now, "History books? Hyrule is not history yet, stop talking nonsense now who are you?"

"You disapoint me Princess, your acting is poor. I believe you already pulled the files of my entire family." Despite his relaxed appearance, Link was reluctantly starting to get a little creeped out by the feeling starting to envelope him.

"Not only that your clothes couldn't be more out of date." Kai stated loudly, "Those are what Hylians wore in the Golden Age, that was in BG and AG. Honestly, why pick to act out over 4000 years ago?"

Aparently what he'd just said went way over their heads.

Impa changed the subject, "How were you able to pull the sword? It is like a living entity it choses who uses it." there was still a big space and an altar between the two groups, but that gap didn't seem to make a difference in hiding your expression.

"I know that Impa I - ehh... how did I know that?" he looked at his brother and sister, "That last part just popped into my head."

"Same here."

"Ditto. This is getting creepier and creepier let's get out of here bro!" Avvi complained.

"If you didn't notice there is someone between us and the door and outside is more people with sharp pointy objects in case you've forgotten." Link informed

"I didn't forget! I ..." the three seemed to have forgotten the Sages were standing there as they conversed. This is what they usually did when they were thinking in a tight spot.

Zelda just stared, "These thieves are the strangest I've ever seen."

"Princess have you been having any visions as of late?" Rauru asked as he walked to the altar with the Spiritual Stones still rotated slowly, Zelda shook her head.

"Then that complicates matters." Impa kept looking at the sword the believed imposter was disrespectfully leaning on. The thieves were starting to argue now.

"... oh really it's my fault that Mitchell tracked us down." Avvi snarled.

"Really is their any need for petty sibling squabbling like this?"

Link smirked, "What are you talking about Nakai? This is how we show we care for eachother... atleast on the job anyway."

"Fly away home then?"

"Fly away..."

"With fireworks?" Kai added hopefully.

"Why not?"

Without warning the three wipped out fan like objects that opened like a blooming flower. The mini rockets fired up making a defining roar in the temple, causing the other group to cover their ears in surprise. Impa began pulling her blade but felt them breeze by on their flying disks.

"The Sword!" Zelda fired a golden energy bolt from her palm but missed, the arrow releasing a shower of sparks as it hit the door instead.

With perfected balance the Adriane's drew their guns and fired on the soldiers waiting just outside. The machines in their hands caused the men to scatter in slight confusion and fear as they rethought their contract and that sorcerers were not in the description. Although, to the thieves of the Master Sword, it was more of a confusing shock to them.

Instead of towering cement and steel they met sun filled cobble streets and small two story houses. Everyone was wearing some sort of robe or simple peasant's dress they would only see in movies. But they didn't have time to gape at the new scenery. They manuvered expertly through the startled crowd. In the simple silence before was now shattered by screams. Link felt the hairs prickle on his neck. Something was very wrong or about to go wrong. The three boosted onto a railing six feet in the air, rode it then boosted again to the rooftops. Link came to a halt to get his bearings.

The town was huge! No way it was a set up experience... Not that it would make any sense to do this to them anyway. They'd ticked off a lot of people that was not only the government and royals.

"Where to bro?" Avvi glanced over the edge to see more heavily armed guards rushing towards the building they were on.

"Uuuh..." to his right he could see a castle built on a large hill, pretty strategic place, but definately not that way. To his left in the distance was a vast greenness in the horizon past where the city ended, "This way." he nodded his head. Quick as lightning the thieves boosted from building to building, prefering the difficult manuvering to the spears and swords on the streets below. Link had ridden with a heavy backpack, but never with a sword in one hand so it was most difficult for him. Clopping noises reached his ears over the whistling wind: horseman.

_Oh great, these boards may be fast but horses? Gimme a break!_ He had no time to think as the approached the town's great wall. Shots rang out as the two unsuspecting guards patroling their sector fell. The jump was too far though, so the trio had to detour till they found an opening. The gatekeepers were too surprised as streaks on noisy rides whipped passed them out onto the plains.

The Adriane's fanned out at this point. their hoverboards were not made for long distances, and in the town they stuck out like a sore thumb with their black and dark grey leathers and cloth. The plains stretching before them seemed to go on forever. But with the lack of the excitement Link had a moment to think. That feeling... he just couldn't describe it in words. It hurt, ached as though he were missing something. Something very important and lethal to his existance. Yet at the same time as Link attempted to shove it away to concentrate, he feared it as well.

"Link!"

An arrow whistled passed, grazing his side. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that the horseman were gaining on them in the open land. He didn't know what was more stupid, leaving the city or not.

_Oh Goddesses not that Sage of Darkness lady! Damnit all if there was a word for beyond a nightmare this would be it._ Despite being very hard to scare, Link was intimidated by the woman. She had an air about her that sent fear crawling up and down his spine. He set his heel back on a different boost that thrust forward instead of down. They could keep their lead for just awhile longer.

Avvi pointed and fired causing one soldier to slump over his saddle. The horses, not used to these concentrated explosions dug in their hooves and reared in fright. The fifteen year old smirked and fired another shot into the air causing them to panic. The only one that could keep her steed under calm control was Impa.

_So freaky lady wants to play eh?_ Avvi aimed for another shot this time to maim but she never got the chance. The so called Sage's quick learning saved her a great deal of pain. A stream of darkness spiraled through the air toward the youth.

"Avvi!" Link tipped his board into a sharp turn. In doing so he swiped a horizontal swipe with the sword as his shifted to guard his sister. The sword sang as it cut the darkness in two making it disapate. He didn't know exactly why, but Impa suddenly pulled up her steed.

"Let's go!" Kai yelled. Link whipped around and followed his brother and sister into the horizon.

Impa merely watched them. Beneath her, the horse was darkened with sweat and its sides heaving slightly. The Sage relaxed, putting up her hand to halt the other riders who had gained control of their steeds.

"My Lady! Why do we not pursue? They took the Master Sword!" murmers of disbelief rippled through the squad. Impa did not answer at first. It had been so long. Zelda had been only seventeen at the time, now she was really a young woman preparing to take her father's place.

"Mistress Sage!" the same man called in irritation.

"Do not pursue... If you do not recall the rumors the sword cannot be pulled by other than its chosing." Impa pulled her steed round to face them.

"B-but then why would it chose _him_! Is their another war being brewed?"

"Do not go throwing possibilities around, captain." Impa glanced over her shoulder, the noise of the flying disks was now out of range. One thing was for sure to them, something strange was definately starting. Was the Golden Age at an end?

**OOO**

"What the hell is going on here!" Kai stomped back and forth in his pacing. Something he'd never done before in his life. Next to him Avvi stood leaning against a tree staring at the ground. Beside her sitting with his back leaning against the trunk sat a very distant Link. He sat with the Master Sword leaning against his shoulder, unafraid of the sharp edges.

"Ok hold on back up." Avvi grabbed Kai's arm to make him stop. The pacing was making her dizzy.

"Recount your history if you ever paid attention. It's said that no confirmed accounts but rumors stated that the Hero that pulled the sword was sent seven years ahead because he was too young to take on the sword's responsibility right?"

"Right. But that's just a myth right?"

Link clenched the straw of grass between his teeth, "Why a myth? Don't tell me you don't believe all this. Trust me, no one could've pulled a 'knock you out and have you standing here perfectly on the stage' thing. Plus the fact that we're now openly wanted." he didn't look at them.

"Aye, so anyway. Kai, the rumors said that the Hero had to travel to certain places as a child and as an adult due to his lack or unlack of ability. What if that happened to us?" It seemed almost that Avvi was enjoying the situation had it not been for spears at their throats and wierd... scenery change.

Kai slowly nodded, "Oooh I get it. So you're saying that when we pulled the sword it brought us back to the Golden Age of Hyrule. Ha. Ha. Ha, Avelina. What purpouse would that serve! We are freakin' thieves, what would the sword want to take us back to the feudal era for?"

"To do something." the two looked at Link who spit out the grass, "Like that sage lady said, it has an entity. Perhaps it sensed something we could help these people with."

"Where did you get that idea bro?"

Link blinked, "Sorry, that just came out. Don't give me those wierd looks you two. Ok so we pulled the sword and it sent us back. Let's just put it back." he said matter of factly.

"Ah huh, go back to where all the crazy people are waiting for us. Right." Avvi frowned.

The blonde male shrugged, "Hey, as far as they know we're the ones who are crazy."

"You're crazy."

"We're all crazy!" Kai made the crazy sign while making a wierd face.

"On second thought only computer nerd is." Avvi snickered.

"Hey!"

"You called me - ."

"Guys!" Link spoke loud enough to get their attention, "Focus here! We were just brought back over four thousand years and need to get back home. So suck it all up and please do not help the migraine that you two are starting." there was nothing but a breeze in the next few moments, "Better." Link leaned back again.

"So, what are we going to do till we go back to the city?" Kai asked coutiously.

Link glanced around before picking another grass blade to chew, "Chill for now, they'll be searching for us sooner or later."

"I don't want to end up in a castle doungan! I remember when we went to Hyrule Castle for a field trip. It was almost creepier in their as it was in the... uh current Forest Temple. I don't want to know what it's like in this age."

Kai scratched his head, "Plus they've got their pretty little pixie dust magic. We can't compare to that."

"Hey," when Kai turned Avvi snapped her fingers in his face sending small bits of ice in his face, "Don't forget that little edge we have. Plus our bullets are faster than arrows."

"If you think about it, arrows are more deadly if they hit."

"Oh whatever." she mumbled.

Link drummed his fingers, "Speaking of bullets, how many clips do you two have in your packs?" Taking inventory they had fifteen clips plus three were exploding rounds.

Kai arched one brow, "How did you end up swiping explosive rounds!"

Avvi smiled innocently, "Mitchel underestimates us sometimes."

The plains were a little too quiet for their tastes, but the three enjoyed it much more than that of the city they'd left behind in the future. But that didn't make them want to stay in the strange land anymore than being greeted by the guards. They set off east where the sun rose. The geography was very much different from four thousand years into the future. In Adriane's year the sea level had risen greatly, the only thing keeping it from flooding the entire half of Hyrule land was the mountain chains edging the north side of the continent. And volcanoes from them assured that the sea would not enter the mainland for millenia to come. People had settled quite nicely in the zone where potential disaster could rain apon them... eventually.

"Ya know."the sister said slowly, "What if people think their Hero has returned with our Link brother walking around. Especially with that." Avvi gestured to the Master Sword that Link had leaning on his shoulder since he didn't have a scabbard.

"Good questian. I'm not their hero though. It might be that we're descendents though, and that freak gene that happens once in awhile where one takes on his ancestor's appearance." Link kept a sharp ear for anyone approaching.

**000**

**Well that'll be it for now. But I shall get the next chapter done soon! Alright, review please!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

"Gimme a break." Kai complained while looking through his scope at the city walls. The heavily guarded gate opened with a loud groan to disperse riders out to the plains. Kai slid down from the crest of the hill and ran swiftly down the hill toward the small half dried creek where his siblings sat.

"Well, they're definately out looking for us."

"Ok, I don't fancy being chased by men with spears or magic weilding freaks so let's find a place to lay low and... maybe they'll forget us." Avvi suggest after swallowing her bite of an energy bar.

Link cuffed her on the shoulder gently, "I highly doubt that my very acrobatic sister. But the lay low part sounds good, we caused quite enough a stir for one day. Not only that we stand completely out of the croud." Link stood and stretched his arms high above his head. For some reason he felt stiff from their little time travel. Actually, they were all taking it really well instead of denying everything. But then again that's what they had been trained to do, to accept things quickly especially if everything was pointing to true. But of course they weren't dumb about anything. The blonde male glanced up at the clear endless blue sky; even that looked different. Deeper, more clear perhaps?

"So oh leader of this group, where are we supposed to hang low?" Avvi asked.

Link rubbed his left eye a moment as if he was tired, "That's the problem. I don't know where."

"Well there you have it, let's just find a nice little cave to settle in then."

Kai rolled his eyes, "Ya miss detective, we have almost no idea of the geography of this age."

"It's quite simple if you pay attention and or do a little personal research." Kai and Avvi looked at their brother.

Link faced to the west and pointed, "That's Death Mountain, it looks pretty much the same except for that ring of clouds around its funnel. Nearby should be the Zora's home." he pointed north, "Obviously that's Hyrule City, where in our time it's the capital, where we are standing would be the edge of the modern city instead of grasslands. South of us should be the Desert of Illusions as they call it in this age."

"Ok so what's east?"

"That I don't remember... oh wait! Ya it's the Kokiri Forest."

Kai shook his head with a puzzled expression, "I don't get it though Link, you don't have any traits at all that fits the Sword's criterea. I mean... look at you! You're a thief! Now I am positive your little look alike the Hero didn't do much or any of that."

A sound piqued Link's attention, "Enough of the mystery of the sword. Let's get out of here I don't like being in a place where there's a probability of ending up in shackles."

"Ditto." Avi grabbed her pack off the ground. The trio of trouble ran swiftly through the tall grass toward where ever. They didn't want to use their hover boards however unless needed. They could be run on solar power since the topside was made of them, but if they broke they wouldn't be able to repair them since their major equipment was left back... in the future. Link listened past the noise of his own breathing to the rythmic beating of hooves. The three search parties that they had seen were closing in on them unknowingly. But horse legs were a lot longer than their's so it wouldn't be long. Suddenly they spotted a large stone wall ahead of then.

"Quick!" Kai leaned against it while lacing his fingers together for Avvi to use as a foot hold. He boosted her up then Link, who turned and pulled him up in one quick motion. They all dropped carefully onto the rooftop on the otherside. The sweet smell of fresh sliced hay, horse and manure hit their noses; telling them it was a barn they'd landed on. Link listened as the horseman entered through the gate area he guessed. Words were exchanged with the owner and the guards began their search of the area. The animals stirred below them, restless from the sudden intrusion of their peace. A young female voice seemed to be angry at the guards but the roof muffled her words.

Carefully, Link crawled up the slanted roof to peak over the top. His guess was right it was a ranch, several horses raised their heads at the camotion. Cuccuos squawked and pecked listlessly for bugs in the grass. Link honestly didn't like them very much, and vise versa at that! Each time he swore he was cursed to not be liked by those birds forever. He noted suddenly that it was very quiet suddenly. Link glanced over his shoulder at the others who made a gesture not to move. Oh how dumb of him! Dirt gathered by years of wind, storms and birds was gathered on the roof, and although it was a good one. Someone that had a good eye could catch when streams of dust came dripping through the cracks from something above. These guards weren't too dumb after all.

Below they heard small shuffles of animals and booted feet. A cow mooed its distress but was silenced by one of the ranchers. It was an annoyingly long time before the guards ruled suspicious activity as nothing, mounted their rides and left. Link breathed a sigh of relief. He checked to be sure his makeshift strap for the Master Sword was still snug. The edges of the magnificent blade were cutting through quickly unfourtunately. He signaled Kai and Avvi and they crawled as quietly as they could away from the rancher's voices below. All three froze when the wood beneath them creaked rather loudly. They looked at eachother all thinking the same thing: _Shit._

Link braced himself as the voices below stopped before leaping over the edge the entire fifteen foot drop. His knees gave out at the kinetic force from landing and he temporarly couldn't move. The thief surpressed a shout of pain before forcing himself to recover, followed quickly by his brother and sister.

"What was that?" a girl with flaming red hair rounded the corner to find the intruders sprinted across their field, "Hey!"

Link heard a small high pitched whistle and before he knew it a horse reared into their path. The mare twitched her tail at them, nostrils flaring.

"Alright this is getting on my nerves." Link pulled out his side arms and fired one round into the air. Caught completely unaware by the loud sound, all the horses spooked. The ranch was filled with panicked neighs and clucks. The red headed girl was standing there with her hands pressed hard against her ears, but it didn't seem to be the loud tool that she was surprised at. That look on her face was also wearing away at Link's patience. So what if he looked so close to this time's Hero. He was not _him!_

"Come on let's go! Those guards most likely heard that echoing in their little tin helmets by now." Avvi grabbed Kai's arm, dragging him to his feet.

Link suddenly held up his hand, "Wait."

"What?"

"I said wait a sec!" Link left them near the stone wall walking towards the fair skinned girl who most likely lived there at the ranch. She didn't back away from him, but she still seemed a little nerve wracked or was it confused?

The thief halted at the end of the fence which was about ten yards, "You're... Malon right?" She blinked before nodding.

Link set a grim face, "I thought so." he turned to join his siblings who gave him a strange look before swiftly hopping the stone fence.

"Don't tell me she was in the history books as well." Avvi snapped as they ran.

"She wasn't, but... Goddesses damn it all I can't keep all this odd information from flowing into my head!" Link growled in frustration while pressing one hand against his temple, "There's no images like back in our time, just feelings and names and whatever. I'm going to go crazy if we don't get out of here soon." the troublesome trio dived behind a large boulder to catch their breath.

Avvi brushed strands of blonde locks out of her damp face, "Ok me and Kai get nudges now and then but Link gets all the big mumbo jumbo... uuhh what happened when the Link in this world defeated Ganandorf?"

"Zelda sent him back to _his_ time so that he could live a normal life till the appropriate time _then_. Also without his essentials he'd earned as an adolescent."

"Oh boy I would be really disapointed if I couldn't keep my toys."

"You were saying Avvi." Link inturrupted.

"Oh sorry. Anyway, is it possible that Zelda made a mistake in her time warp-transporting thing?"

" 'Spell' you mean?" Kai checked to see if they were being pursued.

"Whatever I had a blank."

"So you're saying I'm their Hero of Time but was transported to the future instead of the past _without_ my memories as the princess had indicated." Link summed up with a touch of sarcasm.

Avvi shrugged her shoulders, "Hey mistakes happen."

Without warning the air in front of them seemed to melt and take shape as five exoticly dressed women with glaives seemed to solidify from nothing. They yelled something in a language unknown to the thieves but the message was clear from the curved blades of the glaives at their throats. Link held up his hands to show no harm.

"They sure found us fast..." Kai mumbled

"Ok how bout let's go with 'Plan D' then and hope it works." Link ordered before his capture jerked her blade up indicating for him to stand. One woman, who seemed to be the leader, approached them. Despite her masked face, Link recognized the tiara's symbol from a past deal he'd made... in the future. This was Nabooru, the Sage of Spirits. But what was a Gerudo leader doing way out here and so fast at that? Besides the thing strapped to Link's back which was obviously important to everyone.

Nabooru looked at him with a calm gaze for a long silent moment. She then reached out taking the Master Sword by the handle, "I'm a little disapointed." she then turned away ordering something in Gerudo. They were stripped of everything except their clothes and led toward the direction of Hyrule Town.

**000**

**Arg, sorry I was busy so I wasn't at my computer a lot. I know it's a short update but bear with me I'm trying to work out some details. Please review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**To**

**ZServ: Heh, thanks. Don't hyperventalate though please. And if the aspects you don't like are worth mentioning please inform me.**

**Chapter 17:**

"I am castledoungenphobic now let me out!" Kai kicked the iron grating then cursed loudly while holding his foot. His sister merely held down her laugh to a muffled giggle. The hacker limped over to a corner and plopped down still grumbling under his breath. Kai couldn't stand the smell mostly. Who could when the dank enclosed space of the underground chamber reeked of rat waste and mold spores choked the air.

"Ya know," Link said slowly from his cell across from Kai's, "I don't think throwing a tantrum at those bars is going to get us out of here any faster than insulting the guards' mothers." he side glanced Avvi who smiled innocently. Link let out a sigh trying to surpress the throbbing inside his mind. It was a constint thing now that they were in the beginings of Hyrule. His sister's little theory did make sense but regardless, even if he _was _their long lost Hero he was not Link the Hero of Time. He was Link Adriane, expert thief of the Adriane Family Guild.

Suddenly the sounds of light footsteps caught their attention and they were soon greeted by Zelda flanked on either side by Nabooru, Rauru and Impa. Link leaned casualy against his cell bars keeping his complexion neutral. So this wasn't the Zelda they knew, so obviously she was surprised at their actions.

Link spoke before the princess opened her mouth, "I know I know you're about to ask me why did I try to steal the sword... when the Golden Age is still apon you hmm?"

"Pretty much."

"Speak respectfully imposter." there was no edge to Impa's voice just firmness.

The thief gestured, "Hey I don't blame ya there Miss Impa. I am not your Hero of Time. I have absolutely no, and I mean _no_ _idea_ how me and my brother and sister got here, ok? We were doing shall you say... a forced job to steal the Master Sword. But don't ask me why it let all three of us pull it out." as he expected the Sage's looked confused probably not at the time warp part but to where it took three and not one.

"So you admit freely you are thieves." Rauru stated.

"Yes sir." he wanted to say 'Duh!' but didn't want to push his luck... atleast while being the one behind bars. Zelda merely started twiddling her fingers in a very un-princess like way. It made Link want to laugh but restrained the urge.

"I know my answer doesn't answer your questions." Link continued, "But frankly I am too far ahead in the stream of time to really know anything about mystics." his smile added to his sarcasm. Almost everyone started at a loud _bang!_ erupting above them followed by several men shouting.

Kai glanced sideways at their sister, "You did _not_ leave the safety off on your gun."

"Who me? Those thick headed dorks probably wondered 'Well what does this button do?' hmph." Kai saw the unmistakable mischievious glitter on Avvi's face and rolled his eyes. Impa immediately left followed by Rauru and Nabooru. The Princess remained a few moments.

"You aren't the Link I knew-."

"No you think?"

"I know I sent him to live the life he'd missed. But I didn't expect him to turn out a thief, why the sword would continue to let you use it is strange."

"Well lady, perhaps you fumbled on your little incantation or whatever you did. I'm from the future not the past, and frankly this is getting annoying."

Zelda turned to leave, seeming a little hurt, "There's a reason for everything this I believe. The Goddesses will help us."

"Just make sure it's not a death sentence those chicks give us!"

"Kai!" Link growled.

"Whaaaat?"

The older brother shook his head in annoyance, "Just be careful of what you say! These people take the Goddesses very seriously unlike in the today."

"Uh, hello? This _is_ the today. We're just messing everything up by being here." Avvi gripped the crusted iron bars tightly, "We need to go home now! Especially since I am _not_ willing to spend another few hours in this smelling pit of - !" her volume esculated when an oversized rat dashed between her feet and along the wall till it was out of sight. Kai began laughing after the unessecasary scare was over.

"That was _so_ not funny! Those things are dangerous! They're like a land pack of furry parana's if they're in a swarm!" Avvi checked the rest of her cell to be sure no more furballs with diseased teeth were in her cell.

**OOO**

The prisoners had no visitors for the rest of what they thought was day. It was cold and damp in the doungens, and hard rock wasn't the best place for sleeping especially with who knows what kind of waste was on the floor. Link settled for crouching with his back against the cell bars and dozed for awhile, never fully going to sleep for he didn't want anything unwanted and small creeping up to investigate.

Abruptly Link heard footsteps. It was by pure accident he did, they were so soft and careful that even his heartbeat could mask them. With catlike reflexes Link was on his feet facing the intruder. He was surprised to see one of the masked warriors belonging to the Gerudo tribe. She pressed one finger against her cloth covered lips to signal silence. Something was happening that wasn't supposed to, for the fellow thief inserted the huge iron key that was used to lock his door. She beckoned him to follow and Link didn't question until he realized they were leaving without his siblings. He halted looking questioningly at them then back. The other shook her head then continued up and out of the doungens. The guards were snoring soundly on the floor, despite their chain and plate mail armor; the chain had been penetrated by finely sharpened sleep darts.

The Gerudo lead Link through a series of slightly confusing hallways, some of the passages hidden behind heavy tapestries. Eventually they reached the temporary private chamber of Nabooru the Sage of Spirit. The room had been decorated to simulate the tribe's decor. A fire crackled merrily from the marble fireplace, making the room smell of warm oak and a small hint of soft scented oils. A definate improvement from the doungens. The Sage lay on her side on the four poster, head propped up on one elbow. Her bright golden eyes seeming to reflect anyone's soul.

"I take it you have a reason for this."

"Hm hmm. Right to the point, I believe I like that better." Nabooru lifted her head, red hair spilling down like a bloodfilled waterfall, "I havn't told the rest of the Sages, but you _are_ the Hero of Time; give or take a few new traits you've obtained in your new life."

"A another thief knows how to spot her fellows. Exactly how do you know who I am? I've told you I am not your Hero."

"You're right, not anymore at heart. But the content of memories hidden in your spirit tell me who you are." one of the Gerudo standing at ease on one side of their leader asked something in the foreign toungue of their race. Nabooru thought a moment before replying in the same language.

Link looked at them questioningly, "What'd she say?"

"She was asking if it is possible that another power, a secretive dark power thwarted the Princess' spell in sending you back, then while you were asleep in the waters of time shattered your soul spreading the pieces as far as he or she could. That would explain why you didn't come back and why you don't remember us." the thief took a small sip from a wine glass.

The blue eyed male shook his head slightly in surprise at this new developement, "So you're saying I'm not complete."

"Yes."

"But that doesn't explain me pulling the sword."

Nabooru swished the red wine slowly with one finger sifting through the wisdom in her thoughts, "You had enough of who you had been left inside you combined with the pieces inside your brother and sister. That is the best I can say."

"Alllrighty then. So whoever or whatever might have 'broke me' wanted keep me from something... a certain destiny perhaps that it feared because it had the ability to see in the future or some crap like that." Link still wasn't quite convinced of all this.

"You catch on quick, that's good."

Link sniffed as if he had dust in his nose, "What is all this gonna do to get me and my brother and sister out and back home?"

"Well that depends on how serious missing this bit of fate will be."

"You mean _had_ been." Link corrected.

The Sage shrugged slightly, "We'll talk later, this is just something I want you to think on. You've made your choice not to be labeled the Hero of the Lands again. That I cannot change, but I want you to put aside the thief and think about what has happened." this signaled the end of the conversation and the Gerudo that had guided him there took him back to the reeking and cold cells, locking the door firmly before leaving him in the dark.

Denile.

Link was being stubborn out of all stupid things: annoyance. He found what Nabooru told him very disturbing. It made complete sense with all the wierd feelings and visions he'd been having when he touched the relics of the past. It had happened when he'd held Nabooru's forehead jewel but that had been when his parents were still alive and he'd thought it a strange dream at the time. Link folded his arms curling into a tight ball trying to fight the cold that didn't come from the air around. He felt a dull painful throb beating in time with his heart.

**000**

**Shew! I can't believe school's about to start. Nuuuuu! Anyway, I'll try to keep this updated as possible, school work unfourtunately takes priority over the comp. Well, review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

When Link awoke his body was so stiff from the cold that he could hardly breathe. With difficulty he stood, stretched all his limbs and paced his cell trying to get the blood running through his veins again. It didn't smell as bad now, but that was his nose becoming numb to the smell. Link gripped the cell door, "Avvi? Kai?" he said tentatively, "You guys awake?" he was answered by a moan by Avvi. A shadowed lump drifted out of the corner of her cell. Avvi looked terrible. Her long blonde hair was frayed at her ponytail with loose hairs, dark sacks were under eyes. Something Link most likely had as well, and Kai who was stirring out of his zombie like sleep.

"I hate this place."Avvi moaned while rubbing the grit out of her face.

"Don't we all."

"No, Link. You do not hate it as much as me. I hate it with a passion! It's better being in a cell in the modern era where humanitarians are stupid and make sure the rupees are spent to keep criminals comfortable while in a six by six cubicle."

"It may be a passion but you're not as annoyed as me with these magic wielding freaks." Link wondered if he should tell them what Nabooru had told him the night before. After a moment he did, his sibling's reactions close to what he expected.

Avvi sagged against the bars, "Whooptido you're their Hero deep in the soul that doesn't mean you are in your heart anymore." her tone was either very bored or just calmly annoyed Link couldn't decide.

"If I was in the position to I would dumb you with water!" Kai snapped, always cranky when he didn't get enough sleep, "Bro said that we have a part of him inside us right? What if Nabooru suggest you make yourself whole? Taking what may be apart of our personality would make us completely different. All this with me assuming of course."

"Even if it did come to that I wouldn't be complete with you two being my brother and sister. So don't doubt me again got it Nakai?" Link snarled and the black haired thief shut his trap. Link folded his arms and started pacing again, hoping the stimulation would help him think. Actually it only helped him remember that he hadn't eaten since before they'd went after the Sword. He couldn't wait to see what the prisoner's breakfast was in this age...

_IN_ the mean time Link tried to figure out what their next move would be. They'd busted out without their gear before, annoying the guards close enough to pickpocket the doungen keys (if they weren't hung on a wall) would be easy... the only problem would be trying to get back to their point in time. Kidnapping a sage was almost out of the question, he was sure all of them could handle thieves like them with their magic unless they got to them first at gunpoint. Killing any of the sages would have too major an impact on the future course of things. Religion preached of destiny and fate, well Link didn't buy any of that crap. The only sure thing that would happen was that everyone would eventually die.

"Link?"The eldest teenager glanced over at Kai, "Any weird nudges?"

"Not really, but my chest keeps hurting it's really pickin' at my nerves."

Kai arched one brow, "Wait when did you have chest pains? I thought it was your head."

"I was wondering that last night after I spoke with Nabooru - ah don't suggest if she did something to me I highly doubt it." he inturrupted the other as he began to open his mouth.

At last they heard movement coming from above, not the heavy booted feet of soldiers however. It was Nabooru's escort of four Gerudos and Zelda. The Princess greeted them tentatively with a smile, "You'll be escorted to a holding tower, the accomidations are a little... more fit to house you."

"I definately hope it's an improvement." Avvi muttered just loud enough for them to hear. The Gerudos unlocked the thieves doors then quickly bound their hands tightly behind their backs.

It was a great relief to leave the doungens behind. The castle was abuzz with activity, most of the servent's energy being wasted on their words in discussing the rumors of the Hero of Time returning, and the Master Sword once again in use. Most of what was spoken was false however. The few servents that did manage to catch a glimpse of the escort and their query quickly hid their faces and went on their way. Link noted a few times that some made the holy sign of the Trinity to ward off evil.

Zelda halted the group when they were alone, she turned to Link, "My Father wishes to speak with you this afternoon. He wants this resolved, as I'm sure you three do."

"Excuse me your ladyship, but would a time ticket back to our home be in this meeting?" Kai asked.

The princess disapointed them with a slight shake of her head, "Nothing is guarenteed. If your story is true... well, when you all arrived there was a shift. A violent shift in the balance of the land. Nabooru says the spirits are restless in their eternal sleep, and Impa says that the darkness is coming to the light."

Link tried to ignore the now familiar pain in his chest, "What sort of shift did we make?" Everything he'd learned, from the Great Fairy, the fragmented memories, Nabooru's theory, everything had to be apart of something. Destiny wasn't his thing, but he did believe in something called a grand scheme. For something big to happen someone had to be smart enough to plan it out carefully then incubate their plan to its hatching point.

"We are still determining that. If you want I'll let you know what we find out." Zelda turned to leave but stopped, "Link, what's it like where you have grown. What have I sent you into?"

Link hesitated a moment before letting her have the luxery of an answer, "Why would you trust the word of a thief, your Highness?"

"That is like asking someone who tells the truth sometimes but lies the rest, if they are lying now. You simply can't tell. I simply wish to hear."

"Heh, smart answer." Link tilted his head towards the cieling then shrugged, "I wouldn't know how to describe it your Higness. I have only a few fleeting memories to compare of here to then."

Zelda smiled, "Well said." the hint of sadness in her voice betrayed her mask of composure. She finaly tore her eyes away from his, gesturing to a door at the end of the hallway, "There you will stay till you are called."

The trio entered a semi circular stone chamber with one barred window on the far side. Light streamed through along with fresh welcome air. Tucked neatly in one corner were three bedrolls and their packs. Stripped of everything save their few articles of clothing they'd packed. How they always managed to pack extra things like that when it was unessecary Link had had never figured out. The shirts inside were obvious to who they belonged to. Kai's read: "Weapons of Mass Distraction". Underneath this was a picture depicting game consoles and a tv. Their sister's was "I obey justice... my justice." And of course Link's was "Lost in thought. Send a Search Party."

**OOO**

"Next time we time travel I say bring grenades." Avvi paced the length of their new cell, "We shouldn't have pulled the damn sword anyway!"

"It's not like we really had a choice there did we now." Kai shoved his palm against the heavy wood of the door. It was bar locked from the outside, no amount of picklocking would help them here.

"Ya ya whatever." Avvi grumbled something unheard under her breath. She leaned her forehead against the bars of the window, her sharp azure eyes taking in every detail of the landscape. All was free of the sibling's annoyed retorts for a precious moment of silence. Link sat on one of the bedrolls. He wanted something to chew on, it helped him think and also distract his thoughts from something like pain. Unfourtunately there was no gum or a blade of grass in here.

"It's so quiet. It's like the calm before a storm." Avvi noted quietly. Clouds were gathering above Hyrule, the air smelled of rain. But the silence, the stillness that they felt was not of the storm laden with moisture.

"Ya... "the presure suddenly spiked inside Link making it hard to breath. Link grunted in annoyance, trying to keep in control of the throbbing pain but the only training he had with his mind barely kept him from screaming in crazed agony. This was taking all of his willpower unfourtunately, so thinking about their situation at hand was out of the question. In fact, as sweat beaded his brow Link felt further removed from his body. As the voice of his brother and sister became mute buzzes, the voices of people unheard began to fill his head. Link struggled to take in a breathe, forcing himself to his knees but fell back. He felt so disorientated. Nothing felt real anymore, except for the quickening pulse of his heart, the pain and the voices that grew in volume but were chaoticly disordered. Like tend people in a 6 by 6 room yelling at eachother about different things.

"Link? Brother what's wrong? Link!" Kai and Avvi rushed to their brother's side just as he fell to his side, twitching and jerking violently, eyes rolled back in their sockets and foam dripping from his mouth.

"Hey! We need help in here Link is sick!" Avvi screamed at the top of her vocals. The two were joined by one of the guards who helped try and hold down Link before he hurt himself.

Outside the sky churned into action with unnatural speeds. The clouds turned pitch black, red lightning forked the sky in a never ending chorus.Pandemonium ensued as panicked peasants sprinted for cover. Guards shifted about not sure of what to do without orders. Animals sensitive to the shifts in magic scuttled to escape the rampage of the unknown.

"Impa what's happening!"

The Master Sword lay at rest on the table was now burning a hot white, all the Sages felt a ripple of tremendous power through the ethreal based world around them.

"Quick, we need to get to Link." the Sheikah was followed with the egualy agile Nabooru and Princess.

"Is something a little too wrong here?" a fourth joined them, it was Princess Ruto of the Zoras, followed by Navi, Link's former guardian.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner you little croans!" the fairy's high voice piped, "Saria's worried sick right now!"

The Sages felt it before it struck, the castle shook violently. The walls lit up with red and green lightning briefly but intensly. Zelda suddenly noticed that the mark of the Triforce of Wisdom was just fading from the back of her hand. _What has been brought apon us?_ The thought was barely finished when they reached the place the captives were being held in. The entire wall had been blown out, and the air reeked of power. Whether evil or good they could not tell.

Navi flew instantly over to where Link was still twitching and choking, "Link! Link you idiot don't die on me now!" she landed by his ear screaming and tugging at it like she had before he'd left. On either side of Link lay Kai, Avvi, and a very charred looking corpse of the soldier who'd stood guard. The others in the room didn't seem to be physically scathed. The burned circle created around the trio of thieves was sigils of an unknown language. Kai looked as if he had seen a ghost.

He turned to the Sages, "Get us out... " Nakai fell face flat into unconciousness. Avvi stayed on her knees merely staring at nothing. Her blue eyes were literaly glowing unnaturaly.

**000**

**Ok sorry for the majorly overdue update. As you know school takes priority... and I had slight writer's block. I know this chapter won't make much sense but bare with me a bit longer. Hopefully I can squeeze in another chapter before the month's out. Now review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Voices called from every direction in the black chaos Link was struggling in. He remembered passing out from excruciating pain racking his body and soul. Amidst all the confusion Link came to realize what might be happening to him. If he was supposed to have been here already, and the fact that his 'other half' as he'd come to call it was shattered. Everything inside him was in disarray, memories called to him, the one person that didn't want to respond. As much as everything seemed familiar, it was not his place. Someone was messing... no had already messed up the Hero's route in destiny. Link didn't like the word, but it was all he could think of. Now he was who he was, nothing was going to change that even if a split personality disorder started to cause him trouble.

Abruptly Link's eyes grew heavy and the sounds faded to joyful silence. The youth tenderly opened his eyes. He shut them instantly at the glare of light. _Alright who opened the curtains?_

"Link!" a high pipsqueek of a voice called, "Get up you lazy boy you've been sleeping long enough!" Link felt something buzz around his face then bump it a few times.

"What the - ! Get away!" Link swatted weakly at the ball of light. Nausea swept over him as his brain sloshed into complete conciousness.

"He won't recognize even you Navi." said an unfamiliar mature voice, "I told you he's not the Link we knew."

Link turned his head, his eyes widened slightly at the owner of the speaker. It was a small girl that looked about the age of 12 or 13, all dressed in different shades of green. Her pale skin came in beautifal contrast with her dark green hair that was pulled back by a headband, showing blue eyes that seemed to have seen more than her age let on. If not for such an adult voice, Link would've sworn it was just a little kid.

The girl smiled gently while standing from the chair she'd been sitting in, "Good afternoon Link, I am Saria the Sage of Forests." she waited. Link saw a hint of hope flicker behind her calm expression.

_Well the truth hurts_, "Sorry, but I havn't the slightest clue to who _you_ are." another wave of nausea hit, forcing him to lay his head back, "Ugh, what happened?"

Saria did her best to hide the disapointment, "A channel of magic suddenly consintrated between you and your siblings." she explained.

"And that's supposed to mean what?"

"When spirits that have the ability to access the flow of magic freely it creates a sort of bond which never goes away. Whether you have control of what the river of magic allows you to use is up to the user. That's where people with special supernatural talents come in, otherwise known as Wild Talents. Those such as us sages can control our magic freely because we have had experienced tutors before us or we simply just learn."

"So basically we overloaded... that sounds odd even to me."

Saria nodded, "It is peculiar. The... Link we knew had been able to use magic in his own unique way. Since you are supposed to be him you must find it easier than most to fight. Do you not?"

"Well of course he does!" Navi flitted closer to Link's face, "Denial denial but I still feel my lazy old buddy in that thieving head of yours." she ducked the Hylian's hand.

"Where are they?" Link sat up with some difficulty, stiffness making his bones creak.

Saria lended a hand to steady him, "They're recovering, though we don't know how well. You can answer that for us."

Link suddenly grabbed the sages' small wrist firmly, "This is not our time, we want to go back." he looked into the experienced eyes of Saria. The Kokiri simply sighed, looking away from the mockery of her best friend. It hurt to see him changed so, sure there were similarities but little bits of personality in common were where the comparison ended. Navi settled on the same shoulder Saria's fairy Spryte was standing.

"May I ask you something?"

"I'm not stopping you."

"What's it like, living when you come from?"

The thief blinked in surprise at the question. He couldn't really give a good explanation considering most of his time had been spent behind stone walls here. Link released her wrist, "Um, you're asking the wrong person for that answer."

"You're refering to you being a criminal. Your profession can be put aside for a few moments can it not?"

"You've got a point there." Link swung his feet over the side of the bed, "For me and my brother and sister it's exciting. We're always running though, trying to survive, to blend in with a society that frowns on us for who we are. Being chased by a betrayer, and a very smart one at that. He's the one who forced us to steal the Master Sword which in turn brought us here. But, amidst all that there are times where we just simply live, loving one another as the Goddesses said we should. And we always will, so that's not changed in the millenias. There is still love, hate, betrayal, friendship, adventure. Magic is minimal though, it's like it's dying."

He was now speaking from inner thoughts, "Before we came to get the Sword, the forest fairies of our day visited us, one of them I think was a Great Fairy. She mentioned that the land was dying from the lack of magic being there. Atleast that's what I got from her cryptic sayings." he looked back at Saria. She nodded looking like information was being calculated inside her mind.

"Well, I'll take you to your siblings."

"Hey Link." Navi flitted to eye level as they walked, "You mentioned little or no magic, then how is it you guys battle evil?" she flew from left to right in wide semi circles to either side of his face.

"Evil has not changed I suppose, but it's been ages since the Hylian people have encountered any sorcerers. They've switched to... more material ways I guess." Link explained as best he could.

"Hmm." the fairy switched sides again, "Must be a very complicated world then."

"Why do you say that? You've never been 4 thousand years into the future."

Navi muttered something undistinguished, "Because of the stuff you packed with you. It's all very intricate, time."

"Time can be a great healer or a great destroyer."

The welcome shine of daylight warmed Link's skin to his thankfulness. A few heavily armoured guards stood at attention, two other sentries were on the oposite courtyard entrance. Sitting however with the feeling of a hospital waiting room in the gardens were Kai and Avvi. Despite their clumsy efforts when they saw their older brother, they managed to get to their feet and embrace him.

"Link bro, we need to get home. This isn't our place to be. It's making us sick I think..." Kai mumbled under his breath. Link had complete understanding in his sibling's suffering. They hadn't been this broken since that fateful day of betrayel.

"Sage Saria, I know you and your counsel don't exactly trust us, but please, we just need to go back. I think both you and I know that requires the Master Sword in my hands."

She understood, but went on to explain that it wasn't that easy. Saria felt that something was messing with the destinies of perhaps more than just his. Anyone or thing that could do that would have to be a really amazing magic and time manipulation. Link made it clear that they didn't care.

"Link you are acting selfish!"

Link rounded on the female, "Well that's how we act, we're only interested in keeping us alive. You ever heard of self preservation?"

"No honor amongst thieves then. If it came to it, then you'd abandon your family!"

"Don't you dare say that!" Link snarled, "Not all thieves are the same."

Saria's sigh brought her face down like it was too heavy to even let out. Link was hurting her he knew, but being that it didn't hurt him he had no compassion. It was all just a huge mess.

"I'll see what I can do." the Sage then nodded to them and left. Link watched the small figure disapear with a heavy heart. He felt a twinge of guilt but that was it.

"I don't think they're gonna give up so lightly. I can smell skeptism in all of them, even the spiritualist." Kai said quietly, although with his faded physical strength made it hard to hear. Avvi didn't say anything, it was like she was caught in a daydream holding her brother's arm.

Rather rudely as usual Navi popped in the middle of them, "Ahem, I hate to inturrupt this tight nit reunion but you guys can't stay here."

Kai swatted the fairy away, "No? Really? We didn't know that." Navi retaliated by grabbing his earing and tugging it with all her might, "Ouch! Get off me you pest!"

"Listen you selfish idiots I'm trying to help!" she landed on Link's shoulder and kicked him with a tiny foot.

"Oh, and how exactly could you help us?" Kai glared holding his ear.

"Shh!" Navi gestured to the guards though one could wander _what_ they could hear in their snug helmets, "Saria's right there is a big thing at work, and whatever it is it's affecting you right now and most likely your home in the future."

"Ok. Now it comes back to this!" Link snatched the fairy up, "Why would you want to help us?"

It seemed fairies were immune to his physical hold because the instant he held her she was floating free glaring at him, "Would you hold your own! I'm not at liberty to say! Only that the Great Fairies need you to open the magic flows once again. The balance of the time stream is tipping very badly, they want you to reinstate the magic back in your time."

"And how exactly would we do that?"

"You'll find out once I get you back. But please Link, you don't have to dwell on the past or be the Hero of Time again, we are just asking one last favor." Navi seemed worried now.

"'We'?"

"Gah! We don't have time for this! Do you want your sister to get better or not?" the fairy pointed to their sleep walking sister and hit a nerve, "All of you to get better! Well? Are you in or out?" The brothers looked at eachother with uncertainty written all over their faces. There was no telling what these magic users had planned for them. But what other choice did they have? They didn't know the terrain here so the fairy could be a valuable asset... ass which ever you prefer. Link felt a tug on his hand. He glanced down to see a glassy eyed Avvi smiling gently at him like a small child wanting to be picked up. She lifted one glowing hand, turned and froze the guards at the far end of the courtyard. Within the blink of an eye she rounded on the other pair and both were immobilized.

"Well I guess she answered for you 'brother'. Let's get your stuff and skat! You're altering the hidden history books as it is!" Navi flew ahead, "Come on! Don't waste time musing!" Without a word of question Avvi followed.

"I forgot we could do that." Kai said while falling into step. It worried them both at their sister's behavior. Soon they might be like that so what the heck? Take the chance. Kai let worried thoughts of his sister slip away into survival mode. There was no room for fault, and as long as they worked together they'd all return home alive and well even if it was back into the clutches of Mitchell's hands. Atleast it was back where they knew how things worked. Navi led the fugitives through a maze of halls and secret short cuts only known to a few and, after taking out a few guards they found their gear. Somewhat scorched but still in tact. First in the room, Avvi swiftly threw her brother's respective bags to them though she still didn't say anything.

Link armed his gun with the exploding rounds, relishing the sound of metal against metal as he cocked it. He glanced at their fairy companion, "Where's the Master Sword? No going anywhere without that."

"Nope. Actually it's in the Princess' room of all places."

"Oh great."

"No need for the sarcasm, young Link." the voice belonged to Nabooru. The Sage did not flinch when they turned their guns on her. She was carrying an scabbard made of the finest quality of Hylian workmanship, resting in its place was the sword.

"Nabooru what are you doing here with that? What are -ppghtd!" Kai snatched Navi up with one hand to muffle her.

Nabooru presented the prize to them, "I have come to the conclusion to help you. As Navi has intervened so shall I. I will not stand by and watch my or the Kingdom's people destroyed." Link looked at Kai who looked at him. No way.

"What's your deal lady, we're both fellow thieves despite your noble position."

"And like you I want to protect the tribe that is my family. I'm sure you understand that."

Link kept his hostile stance, "And just like a good thief, I won't trust you."

"In just a few minutes Link, the replacements will find their fellow guards frozen. Within a moment the entire castle will be alarmed and that will bring the other Sages to find you. Trust me Link," she said almost sadisticly, "they won't be as leniant as I will. So either you take it and leave or I'll simply call the others upon you." She had them there. It was a risky gamble, but at this point Link was desperate to get his family back home. He reached out slowly then snatched the blade out of the Sage's hands. Nabooru smiled pleasantly at them, "Good luck my friends." the Gerudo saluted then smoothly placed her hand across her chest, the Kingdom's formal farewel.

Navi flew to one of the doors, "Come on this way, I'll lead you to the Temple of Time!"

Right before Link's eyes Nabooru vanished. _Whoa, I need to learn that trick._ The trio of present day Hylian's sprinted after the glowing poofball of light through a series of complicated passageways. Link could only wonder how people still remembered which way was which. Luckily for them the temple was close to the castle entrance and the people seemed very jumpy and cleared way without complaint. It must've been the explosian from the other day. Despite people not having any phones, word traveled fast.

Link suddenly collapsed on the steps leading to the temple door. The voices were pressing his mind again, probing from foreign toungues and unknown intention. Link felt his mind split several ways as his alternate Hero personality suddenly flared to life. The thief grinded his teeth together, leaning on the sword for support. Shots rang out from Kai and Avvi as they desposed of the castle guard. Their armor not made for their weaponry. It was all happening in a dreamlike state to Link. Lightheadedness kicked in and sound became muffled. He felt the memories of the Hero of Time rise and try to stop him from leaving. _Absolutely not, this is not where I belong!_ Link snarled mentally before throwing the dizzy spell off briefly.

"Let's go!" Link yelled. He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle with an almost staticy feeling. Magic. Ah crap.

Link whirled around sword in hand and deflected a streaking silver beam against the blade. The spell ricocheted off and dispersed into nothingness. It was the one Zelda had called Rauru, the Sage of Light if Link recalled correctly. The old man didn't look happy at all. No duh.

"Nice day for learning spell deflecting thief Link but you need to get that sword back in its resting place _now!_ if you want to get back!" Navi yelled in his ear over the rucuss of firearms and bow twangs. Light and swift, the thieves sprinted into the Temple of Time straight through the remaining guards.

"All three of us come on!" Kai gestured frantically being the first to reach the stone. The eldest brother came beside them but suddenly felt as if someone had punched him directly in the brain, stunning him.

"Ah no no no no Link get up you idiot!" Kai glanced worriedly over at the growing mass of troups outside the secret chamber. Rauru was readying another spell and was being joined by Zelda. Link gained control for a split second and stood holding the sword out for his sister and brother to grab the hilt.

At the same moment the sword slid into its socket an explosian of golden and blue light creased the air. Link felt his body grow heavy, the waterlike feeling of a whirl pool only this time it was going clockwise. Something felt wrong though. The thief didn't remember the scores of lightning and the foreboding darkness trying to choke them. What had they done?

Without warning the sword suddenly shuddered violently in its stone, glowing hot white light. A high pitched note like a glass harp filled Link's ears as the flow of the Time Stream came to a halt. It gave one last shake before the blade shattered into six pieces sending the three flying backwards in an explosion of rainbow sparks. Link lay on his back, stunned. He struggled to breath for a few minutes, then stiffly managed to push himself to his feet. He realized the warm hilt of the Master Sword was still in his hand.

"Agh... uhhh..." Avvi got to her feet as well no longer the dreamy eyed obediant zombie a few minutes ago, "I didn't do it." she said when she saw the charred scene of destruction before her. Yep, she was fine.

"Wh-where'd the blade go?" Kai asked. Link turned to look out of the chamber and froze.

"Never mind that Nakai, what happened to them." he pointed to the exterior sanctum of the temple. The walls and floor were marred with blood and pieces of flesh so clean was the obliteration. Shocked, the Adriane's cautiously stepped forward. They left footprints of blood in their midst. The air reeked of death and mayhem.

"Hey look! The Spiritual Stones are gone to!" Avvi exclaimed.

Indeed they were missing. Whatever had passed through here took more than just lives. One of the heavy redwood doors was missing, the other groaned on its hinges. Link listened before sticking his head outside.

Nothing.

That was definately something. They were supposed to be in the middle of one of the biggest cities in Hyrule. And all he heard was... screams... gunfire and also smelt burning flesh and homes.

**000**

**Oh dear I havn't updated in such a long time it's ridiculous. Well, this is the end of this fanfic, yay! o0 I mean, no. Just kidding I believe I'm going to have a sequal. I hope you enjoyed and, and hope you come to read the sequal which I guarantee I will not go inactive on. But forgive me school is a hassle. Well, please review!**


End file.
